Duas Vezes Você
by Miss Dartmoor
Summary: Jared acordou no meio do nada e deu de cara com Jensen doze anos mais novo e sim, era mesmo 12 de março de 1997 e ele não estava ficando louco. SLASH.
1. Chapter 1

**Duas Vezes Você**

_por Miss Dartmoor_

———

**Fandom: **RPS (**R**eal **P**erson **S**lash).

**Disclaimer:** Jared é definitivamente minha propriedade, e só porque eu sou uma ótima filha eu dei o Jensen de presente pra minha mãe, tudo bem que ela queria o Dean, mas... Anyway, o céu também é laranja, o coelhinho da páscoa e o Papai Noel existem e são meus vizinhos, _dã!_

**Sinopse:** Jared acordou no meio do nada e deu de cara com Jensen doze anos mais novo e sim, era mesmo 12 de março de 1997 e ele não estava ficando louco.

**Beta:** Galatea Glax. Muito obrigada pela betagem, amore! Eu espero que eu não tenha atrapalhado você em nada! :3

**Shipper:**** J**ared Padalecki/**J**ensen Ackles – Padackles, J2, **Jsquared**.

**Spoilers: **Nenhum que eu saiba :P

**Capa: **Não é bem capa: **http**(dois pontos)**//i241**(ponto)**photobucket**(ponto)**com**(barra)**albums**(barra)**ff20/Lemooni/Capas/DuasVezesVoc**(ponto)**png**

**Avisos: **Crackfic? UA (Universo Alternativo). NC17, Slash, First Time. Vocês sabem que eu gosto tanto de Top!Jared quanto de Top!Jensen, então fiquem avisados que pode ter os dois. A única certeza é que terá Top!Jared

—

**N/A:** O que acontece quando você passa seu dia lendo J2 e depois resolve ver fotos antigas do Jensen, assim, antigas _pra caramba?_ Você começa a querer escrever coisas fora do normal. Eu queria Jared/**Twink!**Jensen, e já que a coisa é fisicamente impossível a fanfic teve que se tornar esse tipo de UA! :D As fotos que me inspiraram foram essas do Jensen e daí essas aqui do Jared: **http**(dois pontos)**//love-jensen**(ponto)**com/gallery/thumbnails**(ponto)**php?album=160** e **http**(dois pontos)**//j-padalecki**(ponto)**org/imgs/thumbnails**(ponto)**php?album=525**

**N/A²: **Se você não curte ler sobre Jared de 26 anos pegando um Jensen de 19 anos, e então um Jared de 26 anos pegando um Jensen de 31 anos, ou se você não curte nem ler sobre dois homens se pegando, quanto mais Jared e Jensen, não leia!

**N/A³:** Eu não sei como as pessoas se comportavam em 1997, principalmente nos Estados Unidos. Sabe? Eu só tinha cinco anos na época, então me desculpem por qualquer coisa fora do normal aí, mas _hey,_ é UA, então...

* * *

**Capítulo 1.**

**

* * *

  
**

Sua cabeça parecia que ia explodir. Maldito Kripke e sua mania de querer tudo o mais real possível, Jared devia ter confiado nos seus instintos quando algo lhe disse que não era uma boa ideia acelerar o Impala na direção daquela fumaça de efeitos especiais que tinha um cheiro horrível. Ele deveria ter confiado.

Mas claro que, como sempre, Jared ignorou aquela voz sensata na cabeça dele que dizia para ele não fazer aquilo, simplesmente porque ele achou que fosse legal e emocionante e, sinceramente? Ele deveria ter ouvido Jensen quando Jensen disse que não era uma boa ideia, que era melhor deixar alguém experiente fazer aquilo, como um dos _dublês._

Mas Jared tinha que ser o cabeça-dura, tinha que tentar dar uma de Sam Winchester - sério, se um fantasma _de verdade_ surgisse na sua frente ele com certeza gritaria feito uma garota -, ignorando completamente os conselhos de Jensen, dizendo para ele: _"Relaxa, Jenny, vai dar tudo certo!"._

"Tudo certo" _o caralho._

Ele não se lembrava muito bem sobre o que era o episódio que eles estavam gravando, – alguma coisa sobrenatural, dã! - e isso devia ser culpa da dor forte que ele estava sentindo na cabeça agora. Ele tinha certeza que em algum momento quando o carro se chocou com algo sólido e a fumaça praticamente o cegou impedindo-o de ver absolutamente _tudo,_ Jared deve ter batido forte a cabeça em algum lugar.

A última coisa que ele se lembrava antes de murmurar um _"Idiota"_ para si mesmo foi de ouvir os gritos desesperados das pessoas ao redor e a voz de Jensen ecoando dentro da sua cabeça com os seus _"Oh meu Deus, Jared! _Jared!", até que o mundo se tornasse preto, ou branco, se você preferir.

Jared abriu os olhos e se amaldiçoou por ter feito isso em seguida. A claridade vinda do sol estava fazendo sua vista doer pra caramba. Ele fechou os olhos por alguns segundos antes de abri-los novamente e, gemendo de dor, abriu a porta do carro. Caramba, por quanto tempo ele ficou desacordado? Por que ninguém o tirou de dentro da porcaria daquele carro e, _sério,_ desde quando fazia tanto sol dentro de um maldito estúdio?

A porta estava meio torta, provavelmente por causa da batida. Quando Jared a abriu ela caiu para o lado, torta. Mas Jared estava pouco se lixando, a culpa não era dele e eles tinham mais três Impalas sobrando na falta de um.

Esticou suas pernas e, com mais dificuldade do que o esperado, finalmente conseguiu sair do carro e encostou o corpo contra a lataria quente do Impala detonado. Ele abriu os olhos outra vez e assim que a sua visão ficou mais nítida, ele viu que não estava mais no set de filmagens e que não havia ninguém ali para socorrê-lo, pelo contrário, ele estava no meio do nada com um carro amassado e cheirando a coisa queimada e com um sol de matar sobre sua cabeça,

Ele estava no meio do _nada._

Jared fechou os olhos outra vez e respirou fundo. _"1,2...",_ Mas que porra...? _"3, 4...",_ Ou a batida na sua cabeça tinha sido forte demais ou de repente ele tinha adquirido a capacidade de se teleportar de um lugar para o outro. _"5, 6..."_

Certo, isso não está ajudando.

Abriu os olhos de novo, e quando os abriu percebeu que estava exatamente no mesmo lugar. Ele olhou para a estrada vazia e sentiu-se menos desesperado ao ver a placa indicando que Los Angeles estava a apenas alguns quilômetros dali. Tudo bem que ele se lembrava de estar em Vancouver, _Canadá,_ mas pelo menos ele não tinha ido parar no meio do México ou em algum lugar mais distante. Pelo menos ele ainda estava em um lugar onde as pessoas falavam inglês.

Ele respirou fundo, e saiu de perto do carro caminhando pela estrada até achar alguma alma viva por ali. Tirou seu celular do bolso e sorriu com satisfação ao ver que ainda estava funcionando, mas seu sorriso murchou quando ele viu que o celular estava sem sinal.

- Perfeito. – Murmurou sozinho, enfiando o celular de volta no bolso. – Simplesmente _perfeito!_

Olhou para seu relógio digital. Ainda estava cedo quando estavam gravando o episódio, e fosse qual fosse a explicação para ele ter ido parar num lugar totalmente diferente do último lugar onde ele estava, ele não devia ter ficado muito tempo desacordado. Mas assim que bateu os olhos no relógio, percebeu que ele tinha parado de funcionar.

- Maravilha! – Jared resmungou sozinho, ignorando a dor na sua cabeça e rezando a Deus para que ele não tivesse nenhum machucado interno que ele não tivesse percebido, e rezando a Deus para que alguma alma viva surgisse por ali e...

Jared ouviu o som de carro distante e se virou, observando uma caminhonete vindo de longe e se aproximando dele. Ele rapidamente esticou a mão para pedir carona. _"Por favor, por favor, pare, por favor.",_ ele estava pensando internamente, e achou que talvez Deus estivesse ouvindo suas preces hoje porque a caminhonete parou ao lado dele e quem estava dirigindo abaixou o vidro.

Ele só esperava que não fosse nenhum pervertido ou...

- Perdido? – A pessoa perguntou e Jared franziu a testa de leve. Se ele ia pensar que talvez a voz lhe fosse estranhamente familiar - um pouco mais diferente, e com um sotaque texano bem mais notável -, ele não precisou porque logo estava encarando olhos grandes e verdes e cabelos loiros, bem mais loiros do que ele estava acostumado a ver, e um rosto sardento e jovial, bem mais jovial do que estava acostumado a ver também.

Ele estava boquiaberto, parado no meio da estrada, encarando uma caminhonete Ford daquelas antigas, mas que estava em ótimas condições. Não que o carro tivesse sido o motivo para deixar Jared boquiaberto, o motivo para Jared ficar boquiaberto e sem fala era que ele estava encarando Jensen, _Jensen Ackles_ no auge dos seus 20 e poucos anos, _não,_ ele provavelmente tinha menos que 20 ou no máximo 20 anos exatamente.

Era como se Jared estivesse olhando para aqueles malditos photoshoots – que, aliás, ele não ficava olhando – de Jensen da época de Days of Our Lives. A diferença é que não era uma imagem, uma foto, era real e Jensen olhava para ele e começava a franzir a testa.

- Você é surdo ou alguma coisa assim? – Jensen perguntou e Jared pensou: _"Oh, meu Deus do céu!"._ A voz de Jensen estava tão diferente, ele estava _tão _novo, e Jared começava a se sentir um velho e olha que ele só tem 26 anos. – Alô?

- Não... Eu... – Jared calou a boca um instante e tentou processar a mensagem que seu cérebro estava tendo enorme dificuldade em processar. Aquilo não era possível, era fisicamente impossível e Jared só podia estar delirando, tendo alucinações ou tendo um sonho muito esquisito - não que ele ficasse sonhando com Jensen tão rotineiramente assim -, porque aquilo não podia estar acontecendo.

Só podia ser a pancada na cabeça, ou o sol. Sim, o sol deve ter fritado o cérebro de Jared.

- Eu estou indo pra L.A, e você? – Jensen perguntou, olhando Jared dos pés a cabeça como se ele fosse uma pessoa extremamente esquisita. Jared concluiu que, sendo isso um sonho absurdo ou alucinação, ele não iria ficar ali sozinho no meio do nada quando ele nem sabe onde ele está exatamente, ou em que maldita _época_ ele está.

Mesmo assim, antes que Jared pudesse responder algo, Jensen arregalava os olhos como se acabasse de notar algo só agora.

- Sua testa está sagrando. – Ele disse, e olhou ao redor e seus olhos verdes se arregalaram mais ainda quando ele viu o Chevy Impala totalmente amassado no meio da areia, fora da estrada. – O que aconteceu com você?!

- Eu sofri um acidente. – Jared respondeu, satisfeito por ter conseguido formular uma frase que fizesse sentido. – Eu... Eu estava indo pra Los Angeles também, mas acho que meu... ahm... carro não vai pegar tão cedo.

Jensen não disse nada por um tempo, apenas ficou quieto olhando para o carro que estava um pouco distante, até olhar de volta para Jared.

Aquilo era esquisito. Jensen não era Jensen, não o Jensen que Jared conhecia pelo menos. Ele falava de uma maneira diferente, ele deixava seu sotaque transparecer mais do que o Jensen que Jared conhecia deixava, e Jensen estava... _loiro,_ bem mais loiro que o normal e tinha aquelas feições... Aquelas feições que não eram muito maduras, que um homem maduro teria. Como Jared podia explicar? Jensen sempre teve aquela feição jovial, mas aquele Jensen ali nem barba tinha, e as sardas pareciam mais notáveis ainda no rosto pálido e os olhos bem mais verdes e vivos do que o normal, olhos que não carregavam 31 anos de experiência de vida como os olhos do Jensen que Jared conhecia carregavam.

Jensen, _esse_ Jensen, tinha o rosto limpo, sem quaisquer vestígios de barba e isso o fazia parecer mais jovem ainda, _muito _jovem, e as feições em seu rosto eram quase _delicadas._

É, "delicadas" era a palavra perfeita.

Jensen franziu a testa mais ainda e Jared percebeu que tinha ficado encarando-o sem a mínima discrição por tempo indeterminado. Jared não conhecia esse Jensen, mas o Jensen que ele conhecia não gosta muito de ser encarado fixamente, então era melhor Jared não parecer um maluco se ele quisesse ir para algum lugar aonde tivesse civilização e aonde ele pudesse resolver essa bagunça.

- Sobe aí. – Jensen disse, e Jared sorriu todo covinhas e deu a volta, entrando na caminhonete e suspirando de alívio quando ele se sentou no banco. Suas pernas estavam doendo também, mas não tanto quanto sua cabeça. Jensen o olhou mais uma vez antes de voltar a dirigir. – Eu sou o Jensen.

- Jared. – Jared se apresentou, sorrindo para Jensen e achando aquilo tudo muito esquisito. Ele puxou um jornal em cima do porta-luvas e agradeceu a Deus novamente por não ser necessário ele perguntar em que ano eles estavam, porque isso ia soar muito como conversa de maluco e ele não queria ir parar num hospício no passado. – 1997?!

Jensen o olhou esquisito e Jared tossiu nervosamente para disfarçar a exclamação que ele tinha acabado de dar do nada. 1997? Isso era tipo, 12 anos atrás!

- Essa sua batida na cabeça foi muito forte? – Jensen perguntou, e Jared o conhecia bem demais para não notar a leve pontada de sarcasmo na voz de Jensen. Jensen podia estar 12 anos mais jovem, mas ele ainda era Jensen.

De qualquer forma, Jared apenas sorriu torto e colocou o jornal de volta onde estava, se impedindo de fazer algum comentário maldoso, porque aquele ali podia ser Jensen, mas ele não fazia idéia de quem Jared era. 1997, ele pensou sozinho, isso significava que ele estava por aí em algum lugar com 14 anos e Jared se perguntou o que raios ele estava fazendo em 12 de março de _1997._

- Então... Vai fazer o que em Los Angeles? – Jensen perguntou por perguntar, puxando assunto.

- Ahm... – Jared não tinha ideia do que dizer. A última vez ele estava em Vancouver, no maldito Canadá e agora do nada ele se encontrava nos Estados Unidos, 12 anos atrás, a caminho de Los Angeles com um moleque chamado Jensen Ackles, moleque esse que costuma ser seu melhor amigo no futuro e quatro anos mais velho do que Jared. – Trabalho. - Disse a primeira coisa que veio a cabeça.

Jensen sorriu de leve e Jared reparou que aquele sorriso era diferente dos que ele estava acostumado a ver, o sorriso não alcançava os olhos como os sorrisos do seu Jensen alcançavam e... Ele acabou de dizer "seu" Jensen?

- Eu também. – Jensen disse, parecendo empolgado do nada. – Consegui um papel em Days of Our Lives! Tipo, um papel de verdade!

Então fazendo as contas, Jensen devia ter 19 anos e estava indo começar sua carreira de ator atuando em Days of Our Lives, a novela que Jared sempre zoou a respeito só porque ele gostava de irritar Jensen. Também não era como se Jensen nunca tivesse zoado Jared pelo moreno ter feito Gilmore Girls, então...

- Parabéns. – Ele disse, sorrindo levemente e sem ter ideia do que falar.

- Você trabalha no que? – Jensen continuou a falar, bem mais apto a conversas do que o Jensen que Jared conhecia. Certo, Jensen e ele viviam conversando, mas Jared se lembrava que Jensen tinha sido bem reservado o primeiro dia que eles se conheceram.

- Ahm... – _"Na verdade, tecnicamente, em 97 eu estava mais preocupado em não me ferrar na aula de matemática",_ Jared pensou, mas dizer isso era pedir para Jensen pensar que ele é louco. – Na verdade... Eu meio que... que estou de férias por enquanto.

- Pensei que estivesse indo a trabalho para L.A. – Jensen comentou, sem tirar os olhos da estrada. Jared mordeu a língua.

- É, só que... Bom, eu trabalho nos negócios da família, mas pensei que tirar uns dias de férias pra conhecer a cidade fosse uma boa ideia. – Jared rezou internamente para que tivesse soado convincente. Jensen o encarou alguns segundos antes de dar de ombros e passar a observar a estrada.

- Da onde você é? – Jensen perguntou, ligando o rádio e deixando alguma música country tocar em volume baixo. Jared observou o loiro uns segundos antes de responder.

Ele já disse que aquilo era esquisito? Mas mesmo assim, ele começava a ficar um pouco curioso a respeito de Jensen. Jared não teve a oportunidade de conhecer Jensen quando ele estava no auge dos seus 19 anos, na sua adolescência, então ninguém poderia culpá-lo por querer saber como Jensen era 12 anos atrás.

Com certeza ele continuava bonito, podia ter feições mais delicadas, mas ele ainda continuava bonito e, sério Jared? Jensen é seu amigo e você não vai dar em cima dele agora, até porque Jensen é 7 anos mais novo do que você, _aqui,_ e isso seria muito estranho.

Não importava se estavam no passado. Até onde Jared sabia, Jensen é heterossexual e isso não devia ser diferente quando ele tinha 19 anos. Tudo bem que Jensen, _esse _Jensen, às vezes o olhava de uma maneira um pouco diferente, mas Jared estava tendo sucesso em achar que era porque Jensen o estava achando meio esquisito ou até mesmo louco.

- Texas. – Jared respondeu, sorrindo de leve. Jensen pareceu surpreso um instante antes de sorrir também.

- Sério? Eu também! – _"Eu sei",_ Jared pensou, mas em voz alta ele disse:

- De que parte?

- Dallas! – Jensen sorria, e reveza em olhar para a estrada e vez ou outra olhar para Jared. – E você?

- San Antonio. – Jared respondeu, sorrindo. Ele não sabia o que estava acontecendo com ele, ou como aquilo tinha acontecido, mas ele se sentia menos desesperado por estar ali no passado, agora que estava com Jensen. Isso o deixava menos aterrorizado.

Os dois conversaram por um bom tempo até verem algum sinal de civilização. Deu que Jensen estava indo para Los Angeles para começar a gravar aquela novela e ele ficaria na casa de Chris, um amigo dele que Jared tinha certeza que era o Christian Kane que ele conhecia, mas Jensen não falou muito sobre isso. Eles pararam no posto de gasolina e depois de tanta conversa, onde quem mais falou foi Jensen porque pela primeira vez Jared se obrigou a calar a boca apenas para ouvir o loiro falar, eles já tinham se conhecido bem melhor – tudo bem que, tecnicamente Jared já o conhecia, mas 12 anos causam muitas diferenças - e estavam se dando bem. Jared chegou a conclusão de que esse Jensen não era tão diferente do Jensen que ele conhecia. Pelo menos os dois eram boas pessoas, independente da idade.

Eles entraram na lanchonete do posto de gasolina e se sentaram em uma mesa, e por mais que Jared tivesse dito que não estava com fome – e ele estava com fome, só não tinha dinheiro – Jensen disse que não interessava, e pagou pra ele um lanche e Jared chegou a conclusão de que ele amava Jensen, sério, o cara poderia ser mais legal?

Enquanto Jared devorava seu lanche, Jensen, que não tinha tocado muito no dele, apenas o observava com um sorriso nos lábios.

- Que é? – Jared perguntou com a boca cheia, sentindo o rosto corar de vergonha. E olha que corar não é algo que ele faça com tanta freqüência. Jensen riu, mordendo seu lanche e dando tempo para Jared engolir o que estava na boca antes dele começar a falar:

- Nada, é só que você come pra caramba. – Jensen disse, em tom de riso. Jared sorriu levemente, apreciando o sorriso de Jensen e sentindo algo aconchegante dentro dele. Jared sempre adorou ver Jensen sorrir, principalmente _rir,_ e é por isso que ele costuma fazer de tudo para Jensen rir. Não importava se ele pareceria um idiota, ele gostava de fazer Jensen rir e sorrir e estava pouco ligando se isso soa esquisito de se gostar de fazer.

- Eu sou alto. – Jared disse, sorrindo e estufando o peito. – Eu preciso me alimentar direito, sabe? Você que não come muito.

- Eu não estou com muita fome. – Jensen disse, pegando a garrafa de refrigerante e dando um longo gole. Jared ignorou aquele frio que sentiu na espinha e obrigou-se a encarar seu lanche e não a boca carnuda de Jensen em volta daquela garrafa. Pelo amor de Deus, ele tem 19 anos e Jared não ia tirar proveito de Jensen!

Okay, então talvez ele tenha uma queda por Jensen. Certo, talvez ele não tenha só uma queda, a menos que a queda seja do tamanho do Himalaia. Mas ele tinha obtido sucesso em manter isso em segredo por todos esses anos de convívio e não seria agora que ele perderia o controle.

- Você tem algum lugar pra ficar? – Jensen perguntou casualmente, colocando a garrafa em cima da mesa.

- Não. – Jared respondeu sinceramente, e então se lembrou que ele disse que estava indo pra L.A a trabalho e isso tinha que significar que ele tinha um lugar pra ficar. Jensen sorriu de lado, como que se lembrando exatamente disso e Jared se apressou em tentar se explicar:

- Quer dizer...

- Se você quiser. – Jensen disse, casualmente. – Você pode passar um tempo comigo lá na casa do Chris, ele não vai estar lá mesmo. Pelo menos até você se acertar aqui, sabe?

Jared abriu a boca, mas a fechou em seguida. A abriu de novo, mas não disse nada. Tinha certeza que estava parecendo um peixe fora d'água, mas ele simplesmente não conseguia acreditar que Jensen estava convidando um estranho para passar um tempo numa casa que nem era dele, e _com_ ele. Ou Jared tinha muito jeito de idiota inofensivo, ou Jensen confiava demais nas pessoas.

E o Jensen que Jared conhece não é exatamente assim, pelo contrário, ele leva tempo para confiar nos outros e Jared se perguntou se 12 anos eram mais do que suficiente para mudarem uma pessoa assim.

- Sério? – Ele disse com cara de bobo, e Jensen sorriu.

- Aham, a menos que você não queira, daí...

Ele não sabia por quanto tempo ficaria ali. Mas até procurar dar uma de Sam e tentar descobrir o que tinha acontecido com ele, ele com certeza não queria ficar perdido numa época passada sozinho. Ele preferia ficar com Jensen.

- Não, sério, eu adoraria. É só que... Esquece, é muita generosidade sua. – Jared sorriu, seu sorriso de um milhão de dólares e continuou a comer, enquanto Jensen o observava em silêncio. Jared não se importou com os olhares, mesmo o Jensen que ele conhecia costumava olhar muito para ele às vezes, e talvez fosse porque Jared estava comendo feito um esfomeado.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**Duas Vezes Você**

_por Miss Dartmoor_

———

**Fandom: **RPS (**R**eal **P**erson **S**lash).

**Disclaimer:** Jared é definitivamente minha propriedade, e só porque eu sou uma ótima filha eu dei o Jensen de presente pra minha mãe, tudo bem que ela queria o Dean, mas... Anyway, o céu também é laranja, o coelhinho da páscoa e o Papai Noel existem e são meus vizinhos, _dã!_

**Sinopse:** Jared acordou no meio do nada e deu de cara com Jensen doze anos mais novo e sim, era mesmo 12 de março de 1997 e ele não estava ficando louco.

**Beta:** Galatea Glax! :P

**Shipper: J**ared Padalecki/**J**ensen Ackles – Padackles, J2, **Jsquared**.

**Spoilers: **Nenhum que eu saiba :D

**Avisos: **Crackfic? **UA** (**U**niverso **A**lternativo). **NC17**, Slash, First Time. Vocês sabem que eu gosto tanto de Top!Jared quanto de Top!Jensen, então fiquem avisados que pode ter os dois. A única certeza é que terá **Top!Jared.**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 2.**

**

* * *

  
**

O tempo começou a fechar e quando Jared deu por si, já estava chovendo forte. Ele mexia as pernas dentro da caminhonete, procurando uma posição confortável ao mesmo tempo em que observava pela janela de vidro a estrada molhada. Jensen ainda estava dirigindo e os dois haviam caído num silêncio até que agradável, e tudo o que Jared ouvia nesse instante era a fita cassete de Jensen que estava tocando uma música country qualquer.

- Olha... – Jensen disse de repente, chamando a atenção de Jared que desencostou a cabeça do vidro da janela e observou o loiro que mantinha os olhos na estrada. – A casa do Chris fica um pouco longe e, sério, eu estou dirigindo faz horas, então... Tem um Motel há alguns minutos daqui, a gente podia...

- Claro. – Jared disse sonolentamente, sorrindo de leve. Ele também estava cansado e seu corpo ainda doía, seria ótimo ter uma noite de sono, dormir em uma cama para poder se preparar psicologicamente para pesquisar o que diabos estava acontecendo com ele. Ele tinha entendido que era um tipo de viagem no tempo, e que talvez tivesse algo a ver com o momento em que o Impala entrou naquela fumaça de efeito especial, mas com essa dor de cabeça seria impossível ter pensamentos racionais. Além do mais, o Sam da dupla era Jensen e não ele, Jared não tinha paciência pra ficar parado lendo coisas enormes sobre pesquisas. Ele sempre ficava entediado e dormia.

Mas é claro que Jared não ia pedir a ajuda de Jensen nisso, ele não queria que Jensen pensasse que ele é louco. Não agora que eles estavam se dando tão bem.

Jensen sorriu para ele, e continuou a dirigir. Os dois mergulharam em outro silêncio até que uma dúvida surgisse em Jared e ele começasse a falar do nada:

- Você acha que... Se você fizer uma viagem no tempo e encontrar alguém que você só conheceu no futuro, acha que esse alguém poderia se lembrar de você? Digo, se lembrar de ter te conhecido quando ele era mais novo?

Jensen não disse nada por um tempo, até que de repente encostasse a mão na testa de Jared medindo a temperatura dele. Jared fez uma careta de desagrado, mas não se desvencilhou do toque de Jensen porque o toque era reconfortante, em vez de se desvencilhar ele fechou os olhos e simplesmente apreciou.

- Jared, você está com febre. – Jensen disse, tocando a testa de Jared e passando a mão pela bochecha até chegar a nuca do moreno, num daqueles toques que as mães dão quando estão medindo a febre do filho, mas que não deixava de ser bom.

- Eu estou bem. – Jared murmurou, mantendo os olhos fechados. – Eu estou... Eu estou bem...

A última coisa que ele se lembrava era de ouvir Jensen dizer seu nome repetidas vezes, parecia ser um ritual Jensen sempre dizer seu nome antes de Jared apagar. Quando ele acordou, estava deitado em uma cama macia de solteiro e a primeira coisa que encarou foi olhos verdes e preocupados. Jared estava sorrindo e se preparando para dizer que teve o sonho mais louco da sua vida, quando sua visão ficou mais nítida e ele percebeu que ainda se encontrava em '97 com um Jensen de 19 anos.

- Você não está nada bem. Você está ardendo em febre! – Jensen disse meio desesperado. Ele puxou os tênis de Jared e Jared não fez nada para impedir, seu corpo estava mole e dolorido demais para ele reunir forças suficientes para impedir Jensen de tirar seus tênis. – Vamos lá, Jared, você precisa me ajudar a tirar essa roupa molhada de você!

- Eu estou bem. – Jared murmurou seguidas vezes, até ouvir Jensen dizer algo ininteligível que soava como um palavrão. A segunda coisa que sentiu, além da dor e da moleza no corpo, foi as mãos de Jensen o ajudando a se sentar e em seguida retirando sua jaqueta, a jaqueta de Sam, para então puxar sua camisa.

Jensen deixou a camisa e a jaqueta caídas no chão ao lado da cama e Jared notou que ele estava olhando para seu corpo, desde os ombros até o umbigo. Ele ficou observando Jared e quando Jared estava prestes a perguntar qual era o problema e porque havia dois Jensen's no quarto, Jensen balançou a cabeça como se estivesse espantando moscas e encaminhou suas mãos ágeis até o cinto da calça de Jared.

- N-não... – Jared resmungou, tentando se virar e escapar das mãos de Jensen.

- Eu não vou estuprar você. Droga, Jared, sua calça está ensopada e você precisa tirá-la antes que a febre piore.

Havia sinceridade na voz de Jensen, e Jared não tinha dúvidas de que Jensen nunca se aproveitaria de uma pessoa doente e indefesa, então só por isso, ele permitiu que Jensen puxasse sua calça jeans. Era estranho, ficar só de boxer na frente do seu melhor amigo, do seu melhor amigo 12 anos mais jovem, mas Jared estava com muita vontade de dormir para se importar com isso agora.

- Eu vou ver se a recepcionista tem algum tipo de remédio pra febre. – Jensen disse, cobrindo o corpo de Jared com uma das cobertas. Jared não disse nada, virou o corpo e afundou o rosto no travesseiro e permitiu-se mergulhar no escuro pouco depois de ter ouvido o som da porta se fechar.

Ele não se lembrava muito do que havia acontecido, só de momentos embaçados dentro da sua mente. Em algum momento Jensen o acordou para tomar um remédio, um remédio que deve ter feito sua febre abaixar e com certeza diminuiu a dor no seu corpo. Ele se lembrava de ter sentido as mãos de Jensen checando a temperatura do seu corpo de minutos em minutos, mas Jared não sabia se isso tinha acontecido mesmo ou se ele estava delirando.

Quando acordou, o mal estar e a dor tinham praticamente sumido, e a luz do sol não fazia mais seus olhos doerem. Ele se sentou na cama, passando a mão pelo cabelo castanho desarrumado e pela nuca, que estava um pouco quente, mas ele com certeza estava melhor hoje. Observou o quarto, que não era muito bom e parecia até aqueles quartos de Motéis que Sam e Dean freqüentavam, e havia duas camas de solteiro e Jensen estava deitado em uma delas. Ele ainda estava com a roupa que Jared se lembrava de tê-lo visto com, e nem se coberto com um cobertor ele tinha. Sinal de que ele havia dormido sem querer.

Jared pegou o copo de água ao lado da cama em cima do criado mudo e tomou longos goles até sentir que a garganta não estava mais seca. Ele se levantou cuidadosamente, sem querer acordar Jensen e foi direto para o banheiro. Sentia-se sujo, com o corpo suado, e ele definitivamente precisava de um banho.

Fechou a porta e abriu o chuveiro. Fechou os olhos quando sentiu a água morna cair sobre seu corpo e aquilo o fez sentir-se estranhamente melhor. Ele ficou uns bons minutos lá dentro até terminar o banho, pegar uma das toalhas do Motel e se enxugar. Ele vestiu a boxer usada mesmo, já que a única roupa que tinha ali era a que estava no corpo, então teria que se contentar com as roupas úmidas.

Ele saiu do banheiro, com cuidado para não acordar Jensen, mas pra sua surpresa o loiro já estava acordado, sentado na cama passando a mão pelos olhos sonolentos. Ele olhou para Jared e piscou algumas vezes quando viu o moreno apenas de toalha ali no meio do quarto.

Jared sentiu todo seu corpo esquentar e ele tinha certeza que não era de febre, e sim de vergonha.

- Eu... Ahm... – Deu uma tossida pra disfarçar o nervosismo e com a intenção de fazer Jensen parar de olhá-lo daquele jeito esquisito, mas Jensen nem se importou em ser discreto. – Onde você colocou minhas roupas?

- Elas ainda estão molhadas. – Jensen disse, desviando o olhar e Jared podia jurar que viu o rosto sardento do loiro corar levemente. – Olha, veste a sua calça mesmo, e eu te empresto uma camisa minha. Eu com certeza não vou ter calças que sirvam em você, já que você é tão...

Jensen gesticulou apontando para o corpo de Jared e Jared pensou que talvez ele quisesse dizer que Jared era alto demais, não havia motivos para Jensen ter corado mais ainda quando apontou para seu corpo.

- Mas é melhor não vestir a camisa e a jaqueta molhada, eu não quero que você pegue uma pneumonia.

Jared teve a insana vontade de puxar Jensen para um abraço apertado e gritar aos sete ventos o seu amor pelo Ackles. Sinceramente, se fosse outro estranho qualquer ele nunca teria feito tudo o que Jensen havia feito para Jared nas últimas horas, e isso significava tanto para o moreno que ele quase sentia vontade de chorar de emoção.

- Você não precisa... – Jared se apressou em dizer, sem querer abusar da hospitalidade. – Cara, você... Você não precisava ter feito nada disso, eu nem sei como agradecer.

Jensen sorriu, um dos seus sorrisos tímidos. Ele se levantou e foi até a mochila, pegando uma camisa verde que julgou ser uma das maiores que tinha e jogando na direção de Jared.

- Vai ficar um pouco apertada, porque sabe... Eu não sou enorme e nem tenho um corpo todo... – Ele deu uma pigarreada, pra disfarçar o constrangimento que tinha ao falar do corpo de Jared e isso fez o moreno sentir o ego ir parar no espaço. Elogios sempre eram bem-vindos, mas o Jensen que Jared conhecia não costumava corar quando se referia ao corpo de Jared. Era algo novo que Jared estava começando a gostar em Jensen, _nesse_ Jensen.

Jared vestiu a camiseta e ela tinha ficado mesmo apertada, mas não _tão _apertada e nem pequena. Ela tinha ficado meio justa, mas não tinha ficado desconfortável e com certeza era melhor do que usar a camisa de Sam que estava molhado, fora que aquela camisa era de Jensen, ela tinha o cheiro de Jensen e...

Jensen jogou uma blusa na direção de Jared e por pouco Jared não se distrai e leva uma "blusada" na cara.

- A sua calça está ali. – Jensen disse, apontando para uma poltrona próxima das camas. Quando Jared estava agradecendo de novo, Jensen deu um meio sorriso para ele e rapidamente se trancou no banheiro, provavelmente para tomar um banho.

Jared vestiu sua calça que estava úmida, mas que dava para usar. Vestiu a blusa de Jensen que, graças a Deus, não tinha ficado tão pequena, e então colocou os sapatos e ficou sentado na cama esperando por Jensen. Ele não queria abusar da hospitalidade, mas ele não via a hora de ir até uma biblioteca ou até um computador para poder fazer pesquisas e... _Droga,_ a internet devia ser uma porcaria em 1997.

———**J2———**

A internet era mesmo uma porcaria em 1997, claro que para o pessoal dessa época ela devia ser maravilhosa, mas para Jared que estava acostumado com a internet de 2009 ficava meio difícil usar. Fora que o único computador daquela biblioteca era uma porcaria e tinha estressado Jared, e quando a vontade de socar o monitor estava pra tomar conta dele, ele achou que era melhor ir procurar por livros que falassem sobre o assunto.

Jensen estava no Motel, ou em qualquer outro lugar. Jared disse que precisava passar numa biblioteca para fazer umas pesquisas rápidas e Jensen disse que tudo bem, mas que ele preferia ficar no Motel e aproveitar o tempo para ligar para a sua família. Jared levou um bom tempo para encontrar a biblioteca mais próxima, mas tinha ficado incrivelmente feliz por ver que ela tinha um computador até a hora em que ele começou a usá-lo.

Ele demorou para achar um livro que falasse sobre viagens no tempo, e cada coisa que ele lia parecia mais maluca e impossível que a outra. A maioria deles dizia que era uma péssima ideia tentar mudar o futuro e que, se você encontrasse seu 'eu' no passado, recomendavam que de maneira alguma falasse com ele porque isso poderia ocasionar terríveis consequências. Jared não sabia que consequências eram essas, mas não estava com a mínima vontade de descobrir.

Quando estava entardecendo, Jared já queria se jogar de um prédio e não tinha achado solução nenhuma para seu caso. Ele não sabia como Sam se interessava tanto por aquilo, mas Jared estava se sentindo deprimido e ele começava a entrar em pânico, porque ele não sabia como voltar para o ano 2009 e ele não queria viver ali em 1997.

Ele voltou para o Motel quando estava quase escurecendo e encontrou Jensen falando no telefone público com alguém. Ele ria de algo que a pessoa estava dizendo e nem pareceu perceber Jared que estava parado com as mãos no bolso da calça observando o loiro. Jensen se despediu da pessoa, e desligou o telefone com um sorriso nos lábios e ele quase teve um ataque do coração quando viu Jared parado o olhando.

- _Caramba!_ – Ele disse, respirando fundo. Jared riu antes que pudesse se controlar. – Que susto!

- Desculpa. – Jared se apressou em dizer, ainda sorrindo.

- Pensei que você não fosse voltar. – Jensen comentou, passando por Jared e entrando no quarto. Jared o seguiu. – Como foi a pesquisa?

- Uma droga. – Jared disse, sentindo todo o desânimo atingi-lo no peito. Ele se jogou em uma das camas, observando o teto. – Com quem você estava falando?

Ele olhou para Jensen e percebeu que o loiro estivera olhando para ele daquela mesma maneira esquisita. Jensen piscou algumas vezes antes de se obrigar a olhar para o rosto de Jared, e era como se ele estivesse esse tempo todo submerso em outro mundo. Jared se sentou na cama, e Jensen se sentou na outra cama olhando para algum ponto na parede.

- Com a minha irmã. – Jensen disse, sorrindo levemente. – Quer vê-la?

Ele tinha aquele sorriso empolgado nos lábios e Jared concordou na hora, saindo da cama e se sentando ao lado de Jensen na outra. Jensen puxou a carteira do bolso e tirou o que parecia ser algumas pequenas fotos de lá de dentro. Jared se aproximou mais para ver a garota na foto, e ele não percebeu que Jensen havia ficado tenso no mesmo segundo.

- Essa é a Mackenzie. – Jensen disse uns segundos depois, mostrando a foto da irmã caçula para Jared. Jared pegou a foto e sentiu-se bem surpreso ao olhar para Mackenzie, bem diferente da Mackenzie que ele estava acostumado a conhecer. A irmã caçula de Jensen tinha os mesmos cabelos loiros, só que estava usando aparelhos de dente e parecia ter bem mais sardas do que hoje em dia, fora que ela estava bem pequena e tinha cara de criança, embora fosse uma adolescente já. Jared observou Jensen que sorria observando a foto, e após algum tempo olhando para 'Kenzie ele pegou outra foto da carteira, e Jared quase riu ao ver o cabelo ridículo de Joshua Ackles.

Na verdade ele riu, não conseguiu se controlar, mas Jensen parecia saber exatamente qual a graça na foto.

- Não tem senso de ridículo, o Josh. – Jensen comentou, revirando os olhos. – Meu irmão mais velho, na sua fase punk ou sei lá o que isso é.

- Eu desconfiei. – Ele disse, porque apesar de Joshua ser mais velho, ele ainda tinha certas semelhanças com Jensen. Certo, Jensen era definitivamente o mais bonito dos três, e não é como se Jared fosse achar Mackenzie bonita, ela não era feia, mas Jared quase a via como uma irmã caçula.

Ele deve ter deixado escapar a parte de que Jensen é o mais bonito dos três, porque quando Jared olhou Jensen e abriu a boca para fazer algum comentário a respeito das fotos, Jensen o observava com aquele olhar de curiosidade.

- Você acha? – Jensen perguntou, suavizando a voz e as feições em seu rosto, guardando as fotos na carteira. Jared sentiu o rosto esquentar de vergonha. – Você me acha bonito?

- Eu... Ahm... Me desculpa, eu não... – Jared não sabia bem o que dizer, e tinha certeza que se fosse fisicamente possível sua pele estaria derretendo de tão quente que estava. Jensen, após guardar as fotos, o olhou de uma maneira um pouco diferente, um olhar que Jared não estava acostumado a ver nem no Jensen jovem e nem no Jensen que ele conhecia tão bem, e ele não sabia dizer que tipo de olhar era esse.

Mas então o olhar desapareceu e Jensen estava dando um tapinha no seu ombro, sorrindo aquele sorriso que alcançava seus olhos.

- Relaxa, Jare. – Jensen disse, e Jared sentiu um arrepio esquisito subir pela sua espinha ao ouvir Jensen dizer seu apelido. Claro que Jensen o chamava de "Jare" a cada segundo, e Jared já estava acostumado a ouvi-lo chamá-lo de "Jare", mas esse Jensen, _esse J_ensen mais loiro e mais novo e com uma voz menos grossa e madura, esse Jensen até agora nunca o havia chamado assim. – Eu estou acostumado com isso.

Ele disse essa última parte numa voz mais baixa, num tom esquisito, mas Jared não teve tempo de perguntar nada a respeito disso porque Jensen estava perguntando se ele queria assistir ao jogo pela televisão e já tinha mudado completamente o assunto.

—————**J2—**

O jogo havia acabado e então eles resolveram assistir a qualquer filme que estava passando na televisão. Eles estavam lado a lado na cama, sentados, e quando o jogo acabou e eles começaram a assistir o filme eles tinham deitado na cama e mantido uma distância considerável um do outro. O filme era um terror que mais parecia comédia e Jensen ria e fazia comentários idiotas a respeito do quão horrível aquilo era, e Jared o seguia na risada e nos comentários e quando deu por si, o corpo de Jensen estava mais próximo e Jared podia sentir a coxa dele pressionada contra a sua.

Ele devia estar acostumado com isso. Jared nunca respeitava o espaço pessoal de Jensen e eles viviam se abraçando, se tocando e mantendo a proximidade, mas isso era diferente. Jared não sabia explicar, mas quando ele observou Jensen percebeu que o rosto do loiro estava um pouco corado e ele assistia a televisão parecendo mais sério, de repente.

Jared ignorou aquele frio que sentia na espinha e os batimentos cardíacos acelerados de ansiedade. Ele ignorou aquela vontade que tinha de dizer algo impróprio e trazer Jensen para mais perto, e voltou a prestar atenção ao filme. Quando os letreiros estavam subindo Jensen encostou a cabeça no ombro de Jared e o moreno o olhou com curiosidade, mas Jensen estava dormindo.

Jared sorriu, tocando o rosto do loiro pela primeira vez desde que voltou ao passado. Jensen dormia profundamente, o corpo totalmente próximo ao seu e parecia mais relaxado que o normal, e Jared se lembrou que ele adorava observar Jensen dormir. Não que ele fosse um tipo de maluco esquisito que observa seu melhor amigo dormir, mas quando ele ia acordar Jensen de manhã ele costumava observar o loiro por alguns segundos antes de ignorar aquela sensação que sentia e acordar Jensen para o trabalho.

Foi pensando nisso que Jared sentiu aquela necessidade esquisita de voltar para a casa. Ele podia estar com Jensen aqui ao lado dele, mas ele sentia falto do _seu_ Jensen, do Jensen que ele conhecia, que conhecia tão bem e que simplesmente amava, do Jensen que era seu melhor amigo e que tinha manias irritantes e que adorava tirar uma da cara de Jared por ele ter feito Gilmore Girl's.

Ele estava com saudades.

Seus dedos tocaram os lábios carnudos de Jensen e subiram para o nariz sardento, e Jared sorriu um sorriso triste. Ele saiu da cama com cuidado para não acordar Jensen e o cobriu com as cobertas, e então deitou na própria cama e tentou cair no sono, o que foi difícil já que ele não conseguia parar de pensar nessa loucura que tinha acontecido com ele, e em como ele voltaria para casa.

* * *

.

.

**N/A: **Eu acho que eu bati meu record de atualização hoje, porque eu atualizei cedo! \o/ Vocês tem noção do quão feliz eu fiquei que vocês gostaram da fic? *-* Eu espero que eu não decepcione vocês com a história porque, cara, é muita expectativa em cima de 'Duas Vezes Você' o.o ahuahauahuahauha :PP Obrigada a quem deixou reviews, e eu espero que vocês continuem lendo! :333

.

**Carol** - Carooool! o/ Eu te amo também! *abraça* E eu vou começar a me sentir culpada por você ficar até tão tarde lendo minha fic! hahaha :D Sério, muito obrigada pela review e eu estou mesmo feliz por você ter gostado, eu estava com receio de postar essa fic, achando que era muito nonsense! :D Beeeeeijos :3

.

_Até o próximo capítulo, pessoal! :3_


	3. Chapter 3

**Duas Vezes Você**

_por Miss Dartmoor_

———

**Fandom: **RPS (**R**eal **P**erson **S**lash).

**Disclaimer:** Jared é definitivamente minha propriedade, e só porque eu sou uma ótima filha eu dei o Jensen de presente pra minha mãe, tudo bem que ela queria o Dean, mas... Anyway, o céu também é laranja, o coelhinho da páscoa e o Papai Noel existem e são meus vizinhos, _dã!_

**Sinopse:** Jared acordou no meio do nada e deu de cara com Jensen doze anos mais novo e sim, era mesmo 12 de março de 1997 e ele não estava ficando louco.

**Beta:** Galatea Glax o/

**Shipper: J**ared Padalecki/**J**ensen Ackles – Padackles, J2, **Jsquared**.

**Spoilers: ****Nenhum que eu saiba :P**

**Avisos: **Crackfic? **UA **(**U**niverso **A**lternativo)! **NC17**, Slash, First Time. Vocês sabem que eu gosto tanto de Top!Jared quanto de Top!Jensen, então fiquem avisados que pode ter os dois. A única certeza é que terá **Top!Jared.**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 3.**

**

* * *

  
**

Eles tomaram o café e então continuaram com a viagem. Jensen não perguntou por que Jared não tinha dinheiro ou roupas e Jared não falou sobre isso, e os dois também não conversaram sobre ontem à noite, quando estavam assistindo ao filme e Jensen ficou tão próximo de Jared. Eles só continuaram com a viagem e a falarem de coisas banais e logo nenhum dos dois se lembrava mais disso.

Eles chegaram à casa de Chris quando já era de tarde. Era um apartamento simples, e o segurança parecia já saber que Jensen chegaria. Os dois subiram para o apartamento e Jensen explicou que Chris iria ficar uns dias fora, e então eles começaram a falar sobre Chris e Jared fingiu que já não o conhecia.

Quando já estava escurecendo, Jared e Jensen já não agüentavam mais assistir a televisão e o loiro perguntou se Jared queria sair para fazer alguma coisa. Como Jared não conseguia parar de pensar na sua maldita situação e em como Jensen era incrivelmente lindo, ele achou que sair seria bom para distrair sua mente.

E lá estavam os dois agora, num barzinho que tocava uma música horrível, mas que era bom para passar o tempo e beber alguma coisa. O dono do bar nem quis saber se Jensen era maior de idade ou não, ele parecia não dar a mínima para isso.

- Então... Jared. – Jensen disse do nada, tomando um gole da cerveja e observando Jared fixamente. Eles estavam sentados lado a lado na mesinha e o banco era enorme, mas Jensen parecia estar ótimo onde estava, perto demais de Jared e com a perna roçando na perna de Jared. Jared se deu conta da proximidade só agora, e fez questão de virar o copo de cerveja e tentar não pensar nisso, não pensar em como Jensen era atraente e em como ele estava _tão _perto de Jared. Ele não ia tirar proveito de Jensen, ele _não_ ia.

- Sim? – Jared perguntou quando Jensen não disse nada.

- Você tem uma namorada? – Jensen perguntou casualmente.

- Não. – Jared respondeu. Ele tinha terminado com Sandy fazia um bom tempo e desde então ele não havia saído com mais ninguém, até o dia em que Jensen e Danneel pareciam estar caminhando para algo mais sério e Jared acabou saindo com Genevieve. Isso não tinha dado muito certo e eles terminaram pouco tempo depois.

Até porque era muito esquisito, na hora do sexo, chamar Genevieve de Gen. Porque daí Jared ficava se lembrando de Jensen e, _sério,_ se lembrar de Jensen na hora em que ele estava aos amassos com Genevieve? Péssima ideia, e por mais que ele ficasse se repetindo que é _Gen_ e não Jen, sua mente não ajudava em nada com a situação quando ele ficava imaginando Jensen no lugar dela.

Então ele admitiu pra si mesmo que ele não precisava de uma garota pequena o beijando e o tocando, ele precisava de um corpo forte, com sardas, olhos incrivelmente verdes e pernas arqueadas. Ele precisava de Jensen e isso nunca aconteceria e Jensen era um egoísta, porque ele tinha acabado com a vida sexual de Jared, já que o moreno não conseguia se imaginar com mais ninguém além de Jensen, ou sua própria mão, e até quando estava com sua própria mão Jensen estava lá dentro da sua mente de alguma forma. _Maldito Ackles._

– E você? – Ele se lembrou de perguntar, mais por educação e de forma alguma por curiosidade.

- Também não. – Jensen respondeu, distraído, desviando o olhar de Jared e encarando o liquido dentro do copo.

Os dois caíram no silêncio outra vez e Jensen o observou novamente. Eles ficaram assim, se olhando por um longo tempo até que Jensen pareceu se dar conta do quão próximo ele estava de Jared, e saiu de perto do moreno se levantando dizendo de uma maneira meio rápida demais que ele precisava ir ao banheiro. Quando Jared abriu a boca para responder, Jensen já estava longe dele.

Ele observou seu copo vazio.

O que estava acontecendo com ele? E não é sobre ele estar no passado que ele estava se referindo.

Quando ergueu o olhar novamente, percebeu que Jensen tinha parado na metade do caminho e um cara tinha chegado perto dele. O barzinho estava cheio, e a música ecoava dentro da cabeça de Jared junto com os sons de conversas. Jensen estava tenso e o homem estava muito perto dele, sussurrando algo em seu ouvido. Jared não sabia dizer o que o fez se levantar no mesmo segundo indo até perto de Jensen, se foi um tipo de sentimento de melhor amigo indo resgatar o outro melhor amigo, ou se foi o incrível ciúme que ele estava sentindo por alguém estar tocando Jensen e dizendo coisas que provavelmente não estavam agradando o loiro.

Quando Jared chegou perto ele conseguiu ouvir parte do que o cara, que devia ter idade para ser pai de Jensen _e_ de Jared, estava dizendo. Ele não fazia questão de repetir, ele só sabia que era algo envolvendo uma parte do corpo do cara que Jared não fazia questão de ver e a boca obscena de Jensen.

Jared chegou por trás do loiro e passou o braço forte pelos ombros de Jensen. Jensen, que observava o cara em estado de choque como se não acreditasse no que acabara de ouvir, se assustou mais ainda quando sentiu o braço em volta dos seus ombros, mas ele com certeza relaxou quando viu que era Jared.

Jared deu seu sorriso mais maníaco para o cara que se afastou de Jensen quando viu o cara alto que se aproximou dele.

- Desculpa, colega, mas a única pessoa que ele vai chupar aqui sou eu. Então se você não se importa, cai fora antes que eu te ensine com quantos socos a gente se quebra um rosto. – Jared usou seu melhor tom falsamente amigável e o cara não quis arrumar briga com alguém tão enorme como ele, e Jared se sentiu satisfeito consigo mesmo por ser alto e forte, o suficiente para parecer ameaçador quando queria.

Jensen o observou com curiosidade.

– Vamos sair daqui. – Jared sussurrou para Jensen e saiu do bar com a mão ainda em volta dos ombros de Jensen, e Jensen o seguiu sem dizer nada.

Quando os dois estavam lá fora, Jared se afastou de Jensen e observou o loiro, sorrindo de uma maneira meio constrangida.

- Ahm... Desculpa por isso, é que pareceu que você precisava de...

- Obrigado. – Jensen o interrompeu, sorrindo levemente. Ele não citou o que Jared disse lá dentro.

- Disponha. Tudo bem que eu devia ter dito algo menos...

- Não, tudo bem. Você conseguiu fazer o cara sair de perto de mim, não conseguiu? É isso que importa. – Jensen disse, e Jared sorriu um pouco mais relaxado. Ele provavelmente não deveria ter dito _aquil_o na frente de Jensen, mas Jensen não parecia ter se importado e isso o fez pensar que talvez o Jensen que Jared conhecia iria achar aquilo o cúmulo do indignante. Tudo bem que ele já acharia o cúmulo algum cara dizer algo _daquele_ nível para ele, mas ele acharia mais indignante ainda Jared insinuar que só com ele Jensen ficaria de joelhos e colocaria aquela boca para um bom uso.

Pensando nisso agora, Jared nunca antes tinha se incomodado com os comentários a respeito da boca de Jensen e isso devia ser porque a maioria dos comentários se referia a Jensen fazendo coisas impróprias com sua boca _nele._ Era totalmente diferente quando outro cara estava em jogo.

E isso não quer dizer que ele leia Padackles, J2 ou qualquer que seja o nome disso. Viu? Ele nem sabe o nome disso.

- Por que você não disse nada pra ele? – Jared perguntou de repente, curioso pela falta de reação de Jensen.

- Digamos que na hora eu perdi a reação. Não sei por que, eu deviria estar acostumado, não é a primeira vez que eu ouço algo assim.

- Sério? – Jared perguntou, sentindo algo esquisito dentro dele. Como Jensen dizia aquilo com tanta naturalidade, e como diabos ele deveria achar que é normal ouvir uma coisa dessas? De repente Jared estava com vontade de voltar lá dentro e socar o rosto daquele cara em nome de todos os outros que disseram algo tão vulgar para Jensen.

- Eu acho que eles pensam que só porque eu tenho um rostinho bonito, que eu sou fácil. – Jensen disse, num tom que deixava claro que ele não gostava daquilo.

- Você não tem só um rostinho bonito. – Jared se pegou retrucando. Jensen o olhou com a mesma curiosidade de antes e Jared se perguntou se ele tinha algo na sua cara, para Jensen o olhar assim a todo segundo.

- Bom... – Jensen disse um segundo depois. – As pessoas só vêem um rostinho bonito quando olham para mim.

Jared sentiu raiva sem saber por que exatamente. Jensen e ele nunca tiveram uma conversa aonde Jensen dizia que todo mundo só vê um rosto bonito quando olhavam para ele, sem se importarem com o que há além daquilo, mas era um tipo de conversa que eles não precisavam ter. Jared sempre teve certeza que Jensen estava ciente do quão incrivelmente bonito ele é, e Jared sempre teve a ligeira impressão de que Jensen não gostava muito quando as pessoas falavam apenas da sua aparência sem dizer mais nada sobre seu talento, sobre seu trabalho e sobre o que ele é. A mesma coisa acontecia com Jared, mas Jared tinha aprendido a não dar a mínima para isso.

Jensen não era só um rostinho bonito, Jared pensou, sentindo raiva das pessoas que pensavam só isso dele. Jensen era um cara incrível e ele podia ser um idiota às vezes e podia ter manias irritantes e ser terrivelmente mal humorado pela manhã, mas ele era um cara incrível, com caráter, que era seu melhor amigo e que Jared amava. E se Jared um dia parasse para pensar por qual cara ele se tornaria gay, ele com certeza diria Jensen e era verdade, agora ele chegava a conclusão de que a culpa por ele ter se apaixonado sem querer por Jensen era toda de Jensen, por ele ser tão legal e bacana e tão perfeito para Jared.

Jared se lembrava de, antes de se dar conta de que estava gostando um pouquinho mais do que devia de Jensen, que ele tinha chegado a conclusão de que se Jensen fosse uma garota Jared com certeza já teria casado com ele. Mas isso foi antes dele chegar a outra conclusão de que talvez ele fosse um pouquinho gay por Jensen, _okay,_ um pouquinho gay demais.

Jared se deu conta de que tinha ficado esse tempo todo quieto observando Jensen que o observava de volta, como se esperasse Jared dizer qualquer coisa. Jared se deu conta de que não sabia bem o que dizer.

- As pessoas são umas otárias. – Jared disse de repente. – Você é bonito, claro, mas você também é incrível, Jen. Eu não vejo só um rosto bonito quando olho pra você.

Jared concluiu que isso que ele acabara de dizer foi a coisa mais gay que ele já disse na vida, mas que era verdade. Jensen pareceu surpreso por ouvir isso de Jared, mas a expressão de seriedade havia sido substituída por aquele sorriso que alcançava os olhos de Jensen, e Jared não conseguiu não se lembrar do _seu_ Jensen quando _esse_ Jensen sorriu assim. Apesar de tudo, eles eram o mesmo e por mais que 12 anos fizessem incríveis diferenças, esse Jensen ainda sorria dessa maneira para Jared. Jared sentiu aquela vontade de chorar de emoção feito uma garota surgir de novo.

Jensen não disse nada, apenas sorriu daquela maneira e fez sinal para eles entrarem no carro. Quando estavam sentados nos bancos e Jensen tinha tocado a chave, ele parou de repente e observou Jared. A música do bar estava bem distante agora, e os sons de conversas também.

- Sabe... Eu mal te conheço, mas... – Jensen começou a dizer. Ele parou de repente, procurando pelas palavras certas, e enquanto fazia isso ele mordeu o lábio inferior de leve e Jared entendeu aquilo como um gesto de nervosismo. – É estranho, mas eu tenho aquela sensação de que...

Jensen parou de falar novamente e riu. Olhando para o volante. Jared reparou que ele estava com as bochechas levemente rosadas e ele sentiu vontade de rir, porque Jensen nunca nem começaria a dizer coisas daquele tipo para Jared, quanto mais corar na frente de Jared. Jared achava aquilo fofo e, não conseguiu evitar sentir seu coração disparar quando Jensen começou a dizer aquilo, porque era importante pra ele. Mesmo no passado, ele tinha feito Jensen gostar dele.

Ele ligou o rádio quando percebeu que Jensen estava embaraçado demais e que não sabia como terminar de dizer o que tinha começado, e ele sorriu todo dentes quando viu a música que estava tocando. _It Must Have Been Love,_ Jared reconheceu a música na hora.

- _Lay a whisper on my pillow. Leave the winter on the ground. I wake up lonely, there's air of silence in the bedroom and all around¹._ – Jared começou a cantar na sua melhor performance de Sam Winchester, cutucando Jensen que o olhou com curiosidade.

Jared tinha essa mania de se fazer de idiota só para ver Jensen rir.

_- Touch me now, I close my eyes and dream away._ – Jared completou, seguindo a voz da cantora. Jensen começou a sorrir, como se não acreditasse no que Jared estava fazendo. Jared puxou uma fita cassete do porta-luvas e usou como microfone. _- It must have been love but it's over now. __It must have been good but I lost it somehow²._

Jared elevou a voz, perdendo a vergonha quando Jensen começou a rir.

_- It must have been love but it's over now, from the moment we touched still the time had run out³..._

Jared cutucou Jensen novamente como um incentivo para ele o seguir com a canção e Jensen começou a cantar junto com Jared, de uma maneira mais tímida e bem melhor do que a que Jared estava cantando. Então a música continuou e eles não agüentaram e explodiram na risada, e Jared se sentiu extremamente satisfeito por ter feito o constrangimento de Jensen desaparecer.

Os dois caíram no silêncio após a crise histérica de riso. Era a primeira vez que Jared fazia Jensen rir de verdade, e ele descobriu que mesmo que Jensen estivesse anos mais jovem, ele ainda tinha as mesmas manias quando ria, e isso fez Jared sorrir mais ainda, parar de rir e apenas sorrir observando Jensen se recuperar da crise. Quando o loiro parou de rir, ele observou Jared e ainda estava sorrindo, sorrindo de uma maneira completamente diferente, e Jared soube sem precisar se lembrar que aquele era exatamente o mesmo sorriso que Jensen lhe dava no futuro, apenas para ele, era o sorriso que ele guardava apenas para Jared.

- Você é demais, sabia? – Jensen sussurrou, como se não acreditasse que pudesse existir pessoas como Jared no mundo. Jared sorriu mais ainda, todo covinhas, e estava pronto para dizer algo como_ "Eu faço o possível",_ quando ele foi impossibilitado de dizer qualquer coisa já que Jensen havia selado sua boca com a dele, num beijo.

Demorou um tempo para a ficha cair e Jared se dar conta de que estava sendo beijado, dentro da caminhonete, por Jensen, _Jensen._ Mas assim que ele se deu conta disso, ele só conseguiu arregalar os olhos e não teve reação alguma, mas não precisou já que tão logo veio, se foi e Jensen se afastou de Jared, o olhando com aqueles olhos verdes e vivos com cílios longos, a boca ainda próxima da sua e as bochechas coradas, por ter rindo tanto até ficar sem fôlego e também porque estava constrangido por ter beijado Jared tão subitamente.

Jared franziu a testa, sem conseguir compreender o que estava acontecendo.

- Eu... – Jensen começou a dizer, ou melhor, gaguejar. Jared nunca havia visto Jensen Ackles gaguejar de nervosismo em toda sua vida, mas estava tendo a oportunidade agora. – Me desculpa, eu... Eu não sei porque eu...

Jared segurou Jensen pela nuca e pressionou sua boca contra a dele de novo, para se certificar de que aquilo não era um sonho. Jensen hesitou nos primeiros segundos, sem acreditar que Jared o havia beijado de volta, mas logo a boca de Jared se movimentava junto a de Jensen e eles exploravam a boca um do outro com a língua, inicialmente sem muita certeza até que a insegurança fosse substituída por necessidade e o beijo se tornasse mais e mais urgente e feroz.

Jared tinha uma das mãos no cabelo loiro de Jensen e Jensen estava quase em cima dele, com as mãos firmes na camisa de Jared. A posição não era muito confortável, mas Jared estava pouco se lixando, o que importava era que ele estava beijando Jensen, _Jensen Ackles,_ e Jensen beijava bem pra caramba e o cérebro de Jared já não tinha mais controle de nada.

Jensen segurou com força sua camisa e, num movimento ágil, ele se sentou no colo de Jared, os dois estavam no banco do motorista e Jared não teve tempo para se surpreender. O contato do corpo de Jensen contra o seu, a língua de Jensen invadindo sua boca de uma maneira deliciosa, era tudo o que importava agora e ele não estava preocupado se aquilo era exatamente o que ele não devia estar fazendo.

Passou-se um longo tempo, e eles se contentaram em apenas se beijarem até que a necessidade por ar fosse mais forte que eles e eles interrompessem o beijo, se olhando nos olhos, os lábios roçando um no outro. Jared respirava com dificuldade, e mantinha suas mãos no rosto sardento de Jensen. Jensen mordeu o lábio inferior de uma maneira sensual e que deviria ser proibida, e Jared sentiu que o frio na barriga e os arrepios na espinha tinham sido substituídos por um extremo calor. Jensen sorriu de lado, um sorriso que não havia nada de ingênuo e ele movimentou o quadril, roçando o traseiro na ereção de Jared que já estava bem visível por baixo do jeans e Jared deixou escapar um gemido rouco de prazer.

- J-Jen... – Ele estava tentando dizer, porque não importava se Jensen o havia beijado primeiro, aquele ali era _Jensen_ de qualquer forma. Mas Jensen não entendeu isso como um pedido para parar e se apressou em retirar a camisa de Jared que Jared não foi lá muito resistente em manter no corpo.

- Meu Deus... – Jensen sussurrou, correndo as mãos pelo peitoral exposto de Jared. Jared tentou ignorar o quanto aquilo o deixava mais excitado ainda e como ele se arrepiava ao sentir a ponta dos dedos de Jensen passeando pelo seu peitoral.

- Jensen, eu acho que nós não...

- Olha, eu sou maior de idade, okay? Então não precisa se preocupar. – Se Jared estava para dizer que não tinha nada haver com aquilo, ele não teve tempo porque Jensen o beijou de novo e fez aquele movimento obsceno com o quadril e isso foi o suficiente para o cérebro de Jared desistir de racionar. Eles continuaram no beijo, até que Jared puxasse a camisa de Jensen com certo desespero e Jensen tentasse abrir o cinto da sua calça ao mesmo tempo em que beijava o moreno. Jared sabia que Jensen podia sentir sua ereção e Jared podia sentir a dele também, e ele não via a hora de ver Jensen sem roupa.

Jensen tinha sardas pelo corpo também, mas isso não era surpresa porque Jared já tinha visto Jensen sem camisa antes, mas agora era totalmente diferente. O corpo de Jensen era diferente, ele estava mais magro, mas mesmo assim tinha um corpo definido e Jared simplesmente amou os sons que escaparam da boca de Jensen quando ele resolveu que queria passar a ponta da língua por cada sarda ao seu alcance. Daí ele resolveu ceder a sua obsessão e marcou todo o pescoço de Jensen, Jensen deve ter gostado disso porque ele jogou a cabeça um pouco para trás dando total acesso a Jared e puxou o cabelo castanho do moreno com mais força ainda, gemendo coisas incoerentes.

Quando Jared puxou sua calça, - e então ajudou Jensen a retirar a dele, o que foi meio difícil se levando em conta a posição em que estavam, mas nada que não pudesse ser ajeitado -, Jensen o olhou nos olhos e apertou os lábios carnudos e úmidos e ele parecia estar bem excitado e também ansioso, mas um pouco nervoso também.

Jared tocou o rosto do loiro com as mãos e sorriu, um leve sorriso. Ele tentou ignorar a sensação que tinha de poder gozar só por ver Jensen praticamente nu sentado no seu colo, e tentou manter o olhar nos olhos do Jensen pra não acabar gozando feito um pré-adolescente.

- Eu... – Jensen disse, mordendo o lábio inferior. – Esse tipo de coisa eu nunca... Sabe? Fiz.

- Você é virgem? – Jared perguntou, quase incrédulo. Tudo bem que, segundo Jensen, ele havia dado seu primeiro beijo aos 16 anos e talvez isso signifique que ele tenha demorado um pouco para chegar a fazer... _Tudo._ Mas mesmo assim, era surpreendente de qualquer maneira.

- Digamos que eu nunca... Eu já fiz uma pá de coisas, mas nunca a coisa toda e muito menos com um homem.

- Jen, não precisa fazer nada se você não...

- Eu quero. – Jensen disse, corando violentamente. Ele desviou o olhar dos olhos de Jared e esticou a mão para abrir o porta-luvas, pegando de lá uma camisinha e um lubrificante. Ele corou mais ainda quando viu a sobrancelha arqueada de Jared em sinal de curiosidade. – Eu comprei aquele dia no posto.

Jensen se explicou quase como se pedisse desculpas, o que Jared concluiu que era adorável.

- Sabe? Pro caso de eu dar sorte...

- _Comigo?_

- Você já se olhou no espelho? Ter esperança não é crime! – Jared sorriu, simplesmente sorriu e beijou Jensen novamente, pegando a camisinha e o lubrificante das mãos do loiro. Ele também nunca havia feito isso, pelo menos não com um homem, mas ele conhecia os mecanismos e a teoria da coisa, então talvez não fosse tão complicado assim, e se Jensen realmente queria aquilo, não importava se a voz na cabeça de Jared dissesse que era errado, ele _iria_ fazer porque ele também queria.

E só de pensar que Jensen estava para perder a virgindade dele com Jared...

Ele passou a mão pelas costas de Jensen, com a intenção de acalmar o loiro e manter-se calmo ao mesmo tempo.

—————**J2—**

Beijos pelo pescoço, mãos deslizando pela pele quente de Jensen. Jared quase podia sentir os batimentos cardíacos de Jensen e ele desconfiava que Jensen podia sentir os dele também. Seus toques se tornaram mais gentis, porque por mais que a ideia de foder Jensen dentro de uma caminhonete em 1997 parecesse uma fantasia do caramba, era a primeira vez de Jensen e ele queria fazer isso especial, e foi quando estava pensando nisso que Jared se lembrou do que havia lido naquele livro sobre viagens no tempo.

As consequências sobre mudar o passado. E se ele não devesse fazer isso?

Jensen gemeu baixo, passando as mãos pelos ombros de Jared e beijando o moreno na boca, um beijo sutil como se ele quisesse se acalmar através daquilo. Jared pensou que poderia se preocupar com qualquer que fossem essas consequências após ele ter terminado de fazer isso.

Ele abriu o lubrificante, Jensen levantou mais o corpo e manteve as pernas mais abertas. Jared continuou beijando-o enquanto colocava lubrificante em seu dedo e o roçava na estrada de Jensen, sentindo a respiração do loiro apertar quando Jared o tocou ali. Ele, com cuidado, apenas roçou seu dedo na entrada até adicioná-lo com cuidado, esperando que Jensen se acostumasse com a nova sensação. Jensen apertou mais seus ombros, encostando a testa no ombro de Jared e respirando com dificuldade. Jared pensou que era a coisa mais sexy que ele já tinha visto na vida.

Primeiro um dedo, ele se lembrava como as coisas funcionavam. Primeiro um dedo com lubrificante se movimentando dentro de Jensen e abrindo o seu anel de músculo para ele receber algo bem maior. Jared adicionou seu segundo dedo, após colocar mais lubrificante, quando Jensen começou a gemer baixo como se quisesse controlar os sons que fazia.

- Relaxa, Jen. – Jared sussurrou, tocando com sua outra mão o rosto de Jensen. Jensen desencostou a testa do seu ombro e o olhou nos olhos. Ele nunca pareceu tão vulnerável como Jared o estava vendo agora, tão entregue e vulnerável e cheio de confiança em Jared, e Jared sentiu seu coração apertar e ele não ia chorar de emoção feito uma pré-adolescente agora.

Ele beijou os lábios já violentados pelo beijo profundo de antes, e começou a fazer movimentos com seus dedos e Jensen começou a gemer mais alto contra sua boca, sem conseguir controlar o que sentia quando Jared fazia aquilo. Não demorou muito para Jensen começar a movimentar seus quadris obscenamente na direção dos dedos de Jared, fechando os olhos e apertando os lábios por causa do excesso de prazer e dor que estava sentindo, sensações que ele com certeza não tinha sentido antes.

Jared continuou com os beijos, beijando o pescoço e os ombros de Jensen, ouvindo-o gemer de prazer e sentindo-o cravando as unhas na sua pele. Jared achou que era hora de partir para outro nível quando Jensen começou a implorar que ele o fodesse ali e agora mesmo.

Jared estava tão ansioso e excitado que foi um milagre ele ter conseguido abrir uma das camisinhas e a colocar na sua ereção que parecia bem animada com a ideia de estar prestes a foder aquele traseiro lindo e macio, e Jared tentou não pensar nisso e nas coisas obscenas que Jensen sussurrava ao pé da sua orelha, porque se não ele definitivamente ia se constranger gozando com a rapidez de um garoto que recebe seu primeiro boquete.

Ele segurou Jensen pela cintura, e se deu conta só agora do quão pequeno o loiro parecia em comparação ao seu tamanho. Ele parecia incrivelmente jovem, pequeno e nada parecido com o Jensen de 31 anos que era tão cheio de experiência de vida e maduro, e simplesmente sexy. Jared nem acreditava que ele estava prestes a fazer isso, que Jensen _queria _que ele fizesse isso, e ele se perguntou durante breves segundos antes de Jensen o beijar, se aquilo era certo.

Porque o Jensen que ele conhecia nunca tinha demonstrado interesse algum em Jared além do da amizade.

- Jare... – Jensen sussurrou com necessidade, e Jared resolveu que pararia de pensar nisso agora. Ele sentiu sua ereção entrar lentamente em Jensen, na entrada apertada e virgem de Jensen. Ele sentiu o garoto estremecer entre seus braços e apoiar a testa em seu ombro de novo, respirando fundo várias vezes para tentar se controlar. Jared o segurou, dando apoio e entrando com cuidado até que estivesse feito. A sensação era incrível, e Jared teve que se controlar para não começar a foder Jensen como um animal.

- Deus... Isso dói. – Jensen sussurrou, sem fôlego.

- Jen, se você quiser a gente não... – Ele não sabia se ia conseguir parar agora, mas ele não queria machucar Jensen.

- Não, só... Só me deixa... Deixa eu me ajustar. – Jensen disse, apertando os lábios e movimentando experimentalmente os quadris, fazendo Jared gemer de prazer. Ele apertou Jensen com força pela cintura e tinha certeza que marcaria a pele macia e sardenta do loiro, e esse pensamento definitivamente _não _o fez ficar mais duro ainda. – Eu gosto quando você me chama de Jen.

Jensen sussurrou, o olhando nos olhos antes de beijá-lo e movimentar seus quadris de novo e esse era o sinal mais do que óbvio de que ele estava pronto. Jared gemeu contra a boca de Jensen e sentiu Jensen gemer também quando ele segurou Jensen pela cintura e começou a fodê-lo, inicialmente lento até que ele perdesse o controle e Jensen começasse a pedir para ele ir com mais força, e mais fundo, porque ele não era a droga de uma virgem ingênua.

E Jared riu enquanto invadia a boca de Jensen com sua língua e não conseguiu evitar o pensamento de que Jensen tinha uma boca muito suja na hora do sexo, e como será que ele era doze anos depois?

Jared seguiu seus instintos e aproveitou que era mais forte e mais alto do que Jensen e o movimentou como se Jensen fosse uma marionete totalmente a sua mercê. Jensen já não controlava mais os sons que fazia e Jared o agradecia por isso, porque quanto mais fundo e forte ele fodia Jensen, mais Jensen elevava a voz e dizia coisas incoerentes, cravando as unhas na pele de Jared e o beijando de uma maneira meio desajeitada.

Não importava se Jensen tinha 31 anos, Jared conseguia segurá-lo em seu colo sem o mínimo esforço, e _esse_ Jensen não era dificuldade alguma também. Jared abriu os olhos e observou Jensen jogar a cabeça para trás, os olhos dilatados de prazer e a boca entreaberta. Jared observou sua ereção entrando e saindo de Jensen com força, indo fundo e marcando seu território e deixando claro que Jensen era _seu._ Jensen estava perdendo a virgindade com Jared e isso era tão incrivelmente absurdo de se acontecer que por um momento Jared abençoou essa coisa dele ter feito essa viagem absurda de tempo.

- Jare... Por favor, eu preciso... – Jensen disse entre os gemidos e grunhidos de prazer, e Jared bombeou sua ereção até ver os olhos de Jensen meio fora de foco e sentir o garoto gozar na sua mão, sujando a mão de Jared e seu abdômen e peitoral. Esse foi o limite para Jared. Ele continuou fodendo Jensen com toda a força tendo certeza que ele andaria com dificuldade amanhã e todo mundo saberia o que tinha acontecido, até Jared se entregar ao seu próprio orgasmo, com o nome e a língua de Jensen dentro da sua boca. Por um momento ele amaldiçoou estar com a camisinha, porque ele queria gozar dentro de Jensen, sujando a entrada do loiro com seu sêmen, deixando claro que Jensen era seu.

Só seu.

Mas Jensen parecia ter entendido completamente o errado, e Jared não conseguiu se arrepender por ter feito a burrada de transar com Jensen em 1997.

* * *

_¹Deixe um suspiro no meu travesseiro. Deixe o inverno para trás. Acordei sozinho, tudo estava quieto em meu quarto, e em toda a parte._

_²Toque-me agora, eu fecho meus olhos e fico sonhando. Deve ter sido amor, mas agora acabou. Deve ter sido bom, mas de alguma forma eu o perdi._

_³Deve ter sido amor, mas agora acabou, desde o momento em que nos tocamos até nos separarmos._

_(It Must Have Been Love - Roxette)_

_

* * *

_

.

.

**N/A:** Oie! :D Capítulo novo postado, espero que vocês tenham gostado. Ele não demorou muito pra vir, né? Pois é, mas o próximo vai demorar um pouquinho mais porque eu tenho que terminar o capítulo novo de 'Intenções'. Anyway, muito obrigada pelas reviews, pessoal! Até :3

.

**Gabi M** - Eu não demorei! o/ E que bom que você se apaixonou por ela em dois capítulos o_o Eu fico me perguntando o porquê, por causa do lance de Jared com um Jensen mais jovem? :D Obrigada pela review, beeeijos :33

**Carol **- hahaha! Okay então, vou começar a postar tudo o que vier na minha cabeça! xD Obrigada pela review, Carol! Ah, o Jensen é mesmo uma gracinha mais jovem, né? *_* :3

**Ingrid V **- Ahaaam, ele ajuda todo muito e é legal, ele é um bom samaritano! *-* auhauahuaha Que bom que você está gostando! Beeeeijos, obrigada pela review! :33


	4. Chapter 4

**Duas Vezes Você**

_por Miss Dartmoor_

———

**Fandom: **RPS (**R**eal **P**erson **S**lash).

**Disclaimer:** Jared é definitivamente minha propriedade, e só porque eu sou uma ótima filha eu dei o Jensen de presente pra minha mãe, tudo bem que ela queria o Dean, mas... Anyway, o céu também é laranja, o coelhinho da páscoa e o Papai Noel existem e são meus vizinhos, _dã!_

**Sinopse:** Jared acordou no meio do nada e deu de cara com Jensen doze anos mais novo e sim, era mesmo 12 de março de 1997 e ele não estava ficando louco.

**Beta:** Galatea Glax! :P

**Shipper: J**ared Padalecki/**J**ensen Ackles – Padackles, J2, **Jsquared**.

**Spoilers: ****Nenhum que eu saiba.**

**Avisos: **Crackfic? UA (Universo Alternativo)! **NC17**, Slash, First Time. Vocês sabem que eu gosto tanto de Top!Jared quanto de Top!Jensen, então fiquem avisados que pode ter os dois. A única certeza é que terá **Top!Jared**.

**N/A:**OIE! Eu espero sinceramente que vocês leiam essas N/A's no inicio dos capítulos. Pois é, então, não tem o capítulo anterior? Houve um erro de... Bom, nem eu sei que tipo de erro era aquele porque quando eu reli o final, eu fiquei me perguntando como é que eu troquei "recado" por "errado" ¬¬' Isso que dá digitar sem parar no meio da noite, reler sem prestar muita atenção, escrever errado e deixar o Word corrigir sozinho e então mandar pra sua pobre Beta que não tem idéia de que a palavra estava errada :D A culpa foi minha nisso, e acho que é por isso que uma pá de pessoas não entendeu o último parágrafo, então me desculpem pela minha distração/lerdeza e aqui vai a correção:

"_Mas Jensen parecia ter entendido completamente o__ recado__, e Jared não conseguiu se arrepender por ter feito a burrada de transar com Jensen em 1997"._

Faz sentido agora? +_+

* * *

**Capítulo 4.**

**

* * *

  
**

Jared não sabia muito bem como eles tinham ido parar ali, mas de qualquer forma não importava. Não era agora que seu cérebro voltaria a pensar com raciocínio e lógica e de repente ele veria que era uma má idéia estar fazendo_ isso_ com Jensen. Uma péssima idéia aquela, transar com Jensen em 1997. Era algo do tipo que acarreta conseqüências. Conseqüências essas que Jared não sabia se estava muito preparado para descobrir quais eram.

Por que exatamente era uma má idéia? Se Jared não estivesse tão ocupado nesse momento, ele teria se lembrado que não era para ele, supostamente, ter tirado a virgindade de Jensen Ackles em 1997 porque em 1997 ele tinha 14 anos e estava mais preocupado com espinhas e garotas e não em levar seu co-protagonista pra cama. Não que eles tenham usado uma cama, mas você entendeu.

Ele não deveria nem estar ali pra começo de conversa. Ele deveria estar preocupado em se concentrar num plano que o mandasse de volta para o futuro, ou no caso presente. Certo, isso definitivamente confunde a cabeça.

Mas não, nesse momento Jared estava mais preocupado em beijar Jensen como se isso fosse fazê-lo aparecer magicamente em 2009 com seu Jensen de 31 anos muito heterossexual e com uma namorada gostosa e nem um tipo de interesse sexual em seu co-protagonista gigante. Ãh... Será mesmo que ele não tinha nem um tiquinho assim de interesse? Porque sabe, esse Jensen aqui parecia _bem _interessado. Talvez fossem os hormônios, é, porque afinal de contas Jensen ainda tinha 19 anos e costumava ser virgem antes de Jared aparecer e não era como se Jared não fosse atraente.

Mas onde ele estava mesmo? Ah sim, abrir a porta, fechar a porta, pressionar Jensen contra a parede mais próxima e beijar o loiro. Jared estava fascinado pelos sons que Jensen emitia, e fascinado pela facilidade com que ele teve em levantar Jensen e pressioná-lo contra a parede da sala, usando sua força para mantê-lo ali e beijá-lo e não demorou muito para Jared estar duro feito pedra de novo, e pelo visto Jensen também estava na mesma situação.

Jensen o beijava com o mesmo desespero, quase como se ele não acreditasse que poderia estar beijando um cara bonito daqueles, e Jared sentia vontade de rir porque... _Oi? _Não foi fácil fazer seu corpo ficar daquele jeito, e nem para a droga do Jensen de 31 anos reparar e...

"_Certo Jared, você pode pensar no Jensen de 31 anos que tem uma namorada estúpida e nem um tiquinho de interesse em você depois que você tiver transado com Jensen em 1997 pela segunda vez"._

Jared segurou a cintura de Jensen com mais força e o levantou sem a mínima dificuldade, e Jensen emitiu um som de surpresa porque ele estava contra uma parede, há centímetros do chão e ele provavelmente não estava acostumado com esse tipo de coisa. Mas o som que escapou da boca dele não foi o de quem não está gostando da idéia, e se Jensen tinha algo contra isso ele não teve mais oportunidade de falar porque Jared o estava beijando de novo e pressionando sua ereção contra a de Jensen por cima do jeans, e a posição era tão sensual e quente e Jared estava tão excitado que foi preciso todo seu autocontrole para ele não gozar rápido demais.

Jensen estava com as pernas em volta da sua cintura, e Jared segurava as coxas de Jensen o mantendo onde ele estava. Ele não pensou, nem por um segundinho sequer, como seria colocar o _seu _Jensen contra a parede dessa forma, ou pensou, mas daí ninguém poderia culpá-lo.

Ele estava sentindo Jensen. Sentindo o corpo de Jensen contra o seu, a língua de Jensen invadindo sua boca e os lábios de Jensen, os lábios que Jared há tanto tempo quis beijar. A forma com que Jensen o beijava também o estava levando ao limite. Jensen o beijava como se o mundo fosse acabar em menos de cinco minutos, como se Jared fosse desaparecer daqui cinco minutos e ele precisasse aproveitar o momento. Jared se perguntou se Jensen continuava a beijar, gemer e agir dessa forma quando ele estava numa situação dessas, só que 12 anos mais tarde.

Era melhor não pensar nisso agora.

Jared empurrou Jensen com mais força contra a parede e o loiro gemeu mais alto. Jared o beijou sem dar tempo para Jensen recuperar o fôlego e começou a foder o loiro pelo jeans, sem tempo para tirar as roupas e fazer aquilo de maneira apropriada, e só dessa forma já estava ótimo e não demorou muito para Jensen sujar seu jeans com sêmen e Jared gozar pouco depois, após mais alguns movimentos bruscos.

Quando o momento acabou, quando seu coração começou a acalmar, Jared encostou a cabeça no ombro de Jensen e aos poucos foi soltando o loiro até Jensen se encontrar com os pés no chão de novo e não com as pernas em volta da cintura de Jared como antes.

Jared abriu os olhos, e observou Jensen que o olhava, sorrindo daquela maneira que ele costumava sorrir apenas para Jared. Ele estava totalmente desarrumado, sem fôlego e suado, com o cabelo mais loiro que o do Jensen de 31 anos todo despenteado. Mas ele parecia feliz, sinceramente feliz e Jared mandou pro espaço aquelas supostas conseqüências que o livro estava falando e beijou Jensen de novo.

Se ele não poderia tocar o Jensen que ele conhecia tão bem, o Jensen mais velho, _"Então que se foda!", _Jared ia aproveitar enquanto desse tocar o Jensen mais jovem, o Jensen que tinha interesse sexual em Jared e não tinha uma namorada bonita e idiota para acabar com o bom humor de Jared.

———**J2———**

"Jared", a pessoa sussurrou, a voz vindo de muito longe. Jared tentou se mover, mas percebeu que não podia. Ele abriu os olhos, sentindo-se tão cansado como nunca antes e sentindo uma dor nova, por todo seu corpo. "Jared", a pessoa disse mais alto, e Jared teve a impressão de que alguém estava tentando acordá-lo, o chacoalhando pelos ombros e dizendo repetidas vezes seu nome. Jared tentou responder, mas a voz não saía. Ele piscou algumas vezes, esperando que sua visão melhorasse e a imagem ficasse mais nítida. O que ele viu foram olhos verdes o observando de perto, e mesmo que o resto das imagens estivesse sem foco e tudo parecesse fora do lugar, os olhos verdes ainda estavam lá e Jared sentiu seu corpo estremecer, uma sensação esquisita tomar conta dele e um gosto amargo na sua boca.

"Jen", Jared sussurrou sem fôlego, e foi tão fraco que talvez ele tivesse imaginado que havia dito. Jensen sorriu, e o sorriso era diferente de alguma forma, e alcançava seus olhos daquela maneira diferente, e as mãos tocando seu rosto não eram mais tão delicadas.

"Por favor, fica acordado, Jare", foi a última coisa que Jared ouviu, ouviu _seu_ Jensen dizer, antes que ele acordasse com o coração na garganta e uma vontade esquisita de vomitar.

- Jared? – Jared se virou, encarando olhos verdes o observando com preocupação. De repente tudo fez sentido e Jared percebia que estava em um quarto, deitado na cama sem roupa alguma com Jensen ao seu lado, sentado na cama e igualmente sem roupa o observando com cautela. – Você está bem?

Jared sorriu levemente, passando a mão pela nuca. Tinha sido só um sonho, nada daquilo havia acontecido e ele ainda estava no passado com Jensen mais jovem.

- Estou sim, foi só...

- Um pesadelo? – Jensen sugeriu, e Jared concordou com um aceno de cabeça. Ele se deitou na cama novamente e Jensen o observou sem saber muito bem o que fazer com as mãos. Ele estava corando, de vergonha, e Jared sorriu porque isso era simplesmente adorável. Ele fez um gesto e puxou Jensen para perto, o mantendo próximo de si, sentindo Jensen fazer do seu peitoral um travesseiro e encostar a cabeça ali. Jensen o observou uma última vez antes de fechar os olhos, e não demorou muito para Jared cair no sono também.

—————**J****2****—**

A cama era confortável, e o corpo usando próximo do seu também era macio. Jared sorriu sozinho, acordando aos poucos e observando o teto do quarto. Ele olhou para o lado e acariciou as costas nuas de Jensen, que dormia profundamente ao seu lado mantendo todo seu corpo próximo ao de Jared, com as mãos em volta do seu corpo e as pernas também, e Jared sentiu vontade de rir quando chegou a conclusão de que ele parecia o ursinho de pelúcia de Jensen.

Uma parte dele estava incrivelmente feliz e satisfeita por ele estar ali na cama com Jensen após eles terem transado pela segunda vez no dia. Outra parte estava meio desesperada porque ela não conseguia esquecer aquele trecho do livro que o dizia para _não _mudar o passado, e uma parte estava com uma incrível saudade de casa. Uma incrível saudade de Jensen, o que era estranho porque Jensen estava ali do seu lado, mas _esse_ Jensen não conhecia Jared há quatro anos e convivia com ele 24 horas por dia desde o momento em que o conheceu.

Jared estava em algum lugar por aí vivendo sua vida de adolescente e sonhando com o sucesso, e Jared também estava aqui agora nessa mesma época pensando em como ele voltaria para 2009, porque ele não poderia viver ali pra sempre.

E se ele voltasse para 2009, como ficaria Jensen aqui em 1997? Porque com certeza Jared desaparecia do nada e Jensen não saberia mais dele até o dia em que ele reencontraria Jared de novo e eles começariam a gravar Supernatural. Isso confundia sua cabeça porque Jared se perguntava se Jensen se lembraria dele.

- Jen... – Jared chamou, cutucando o loiro. Jensen murmurou coisas incoerentes e afundou a cabeça no pescoço de Jared. – Jen, qual é, acorda...

Jared tinha sido tomado por uma incrível necessidade de contar o que estava acontecendo ali, mesmo que Jensen fosse pensar que ele era louco. Ele não poderia quebrar o coração de Jensen quando fosse embora, sumisse e voltasse para 2009. Ele não gostava da idéia de Jensen pensar que ele sumiu do mapa porque não queria nada com ele.

- Jensen!

- Só mais 5 minutos, mãe... – Jensen murmurou, sem abrir os olhos. Jared riu e empurrou o loiro para o outro lado da cama, o tirando de cima dele. Isso com certeza acordou Jensen que murmurou um palavrão e então observou Jared que estava agora sentado o observando. Jensen deve ter se dado conta de que estava nu, porque ele corou violentamente e acordou na hora.

- Cara, nunca mais cite sua mãe enquanto nós dois estivermos sem roupa nenhuma, na cama. – Jared disse, rindo. Jensen sorriu de leve e corou mais ainda, olhando para o lado. Jared tocou o rosto do garoto e forçou um contato visual, beijando os lábios de Jensen de leve. – É melhor a gente se trocar. Não sei você, mas eu estou morrendo de fome.

Jensen apenas sorriu, e os dois se trocaram e foram para a cozinha poucos minutos depois. Jared agradeceu por Christian ter alguma bermuda velha por ali que servisse nele, porque sua calça jeans estava um desastre.

Jensen procurou por algo na geladeira de Chris e tirou algumas besteiras de lá de dentro, enquanto Jared estava sentado na mesa cutucando a madeira com a ponta dos dedos e se perguntando como ele começaria aquele assunto. Jensen fez panquecas, e quando elas estavam prontas ele as colocou num prato em cima da mesa e pegou um suco da geladeira, se sentando na frente de Jared e começando a comer.

Jared comeu um pouco, muito pouco se comparado ao que ele costumava comer, e Jensen pareceu notar isso porque perguntou qual era o problema, se estava tudo bem.

- Eu preciso te contar uma coisa. – Jared aproveitou a brecha, olhando pra qualquer lugar menos Jensen. Ele realmente não sabia como dizer aquilo. – Você não se perguntou por que você me encontrou no meio do nada, sem malas e sem dinheiro?

- Você sofreu um acidente? – Jensen retrucou ironicamente, mas parte dele não deve ter acreditado na história de Jared ter vindo a trabalho para L.A.

- É, a parte do acidente é verdade, mas... – Jared se obrigou a desviar o olhar das panquecas e encarou Jensen que tomava seu suco. – E se eu te disser que... Que eu estava em Vancouver gravando uma série e sofri um acidente lá, e que de repente eu vim parar em Los Angeles 12 anos antes?

Jensen colocou seu copo em cima da mesa com cuidado e observou Jared durante muito tempo, o que foi extremamente desconfortável para Jared porque ele conhecia aquele olhar.

- Eu diria que você cheirou uma coisa muito forte. – Jensen finalmente disse, extremamente irônico.

- Bom, aí é que está. É verdade, eu vim do futuro. – Pareceu bem menos ridículo dentro da cabeça de Jared, porque quando as palavras deixaram sua boca ele não culpou Jensen por começar a rir. Tinha sido mesmo uma coisa estúpida de se dizer.

- Jared, você está bem? – Jensen perguntou, quando conseguiu parar de rir.

- Eu falo sério! – Jared disse, se sentindo meio ofendido. – Eu vim do futuro, 2009! Não sei como diabos eu vim parar em 1997, e eu não sei como voltar pra 2009!

Jensen não disse nada, e Jared também não. Ele achou que deveria dar alguns segundos para Jensen digerir a noticia, e ele tinha certeza que agora Jensen devia estar pensando que foi um erro dos grandes chamar um desconhecido para passar um tempo na casa do amigo dele, e um erro ainda maior dormir com esse desconhecido que começava a se mostrar um maluco. Sério, Jared não o culpava por pensar isso.

- Você não acredita em mim, não é?

- Você está falando sério? – Jensen perguntou incrédulo. – Você... Me diz que você está brincando comigo e que você não acredita nesses absurdos que acabou de me dizer.

- Jensen, é verdade...

- Oh, meu Deus! – Jensen cobriu o rosto com as mãos. – Você acredita, não é? Porque os bonitos são sempre os esquisitos?

- Eu posso provar! – Jared disse antes que pudesse calar a boca. Ele estava se sentindo meio ofendido por Jensen não acreditar nele e ainda o chamar de esquisito, tudo bem que dizer que você veio do futuro é uma coisa incrivelmente esquisita de se dizer, mas isso não quer dizer que é legal ouvir a pessoa falar pra você que é esquisito e que você _é _esquisito.

- Jared... – Jensen começou a dizer, como se quisesse que Jared parasse de falar sobre isso naquele exato momento.

- Seu nome é Jensen Ross Ackles, você tem dois irmãos, sua mãe se chama Donna e seu pai Roger. Você deu seu primeiro beijo aos 16 anos com alguma garota da sua escola que eu não me lembro o nome agora. Você é viciado em café, e você... – Jared sabia de muitas coisas a respeito de Jensen, mas parecia que na hora que ele precisava delas, elas desapareciam da sua cabeça.

Jensen agora o observava com os olhos arregalados e ele parecia ter se dado conta de que não havia dito nada daquilo pra Jared, com a exceção da parte dele ter dois irmãos. Mas ao invés de acreditar na hipótese de Jared ter vindo do futuro, ele se levantou com tudo da mesa e apontou uma espátula na direção de Jared como se ele fosse um ET prestes a atacá-lo.

- Como você sabe disso?! – Jensen exclamou, ameaçador e desesperado ao mesmo tempo, muito parecido com o Jensen que Jared conhecia que queria parecer ameaçador quando estava claramente entrando em pânico com alguma situação. Jared se levantou também e ergueu suas mãos em sinal de defesa.

- Eu não vou machucar você. Olha, eu realmente vim do futuro. Essa série que eu gravo, _Supernatural,_ é sobre dois irmãos e eu faço o irmão mais novo. – Jared não sabia muito bem porque estava explicando aquilo daquele jeito. – E você faz o irmão mais velho. Eu te conheci há uns quatro anos, e nós somos... Nós somos amigos, e...

- Meu Deus, você é maluco! – Jensen exclamou, apontando mais firmemente a espátula contra Jared. Jared suspirou cansadamente.

- Eu _não_ sou maluco! – Ele disse, cansado de estarem o chamando disso mais vezes que o normal. – Estávamos gravando essa cena, e daí eu acelerava o carro na direção dessa fumaça com um cheiro horrível, e eu acho que eu bati o carro em alguma parte porque quando eu acordei, eu estava no meio do nada, em Los Angeles, em _1997!_

Jared deixou transparecer toda a sua frustração com o assunto. Tudo o que ele queria agora era voltar para a casa e que Jensen abaixasse a maldita espátula. Foi aí que ele se lembrou do seu maldito celular.

Ele enfiou a mão no bolso da calça e procurou pelo seu celular e então o esticou para Jensen. Jensen observou o celular e franziu de leve a testa, Jared o ligou e então começou a fuçar a procura de fotos dele e de Jensen, e ele achou uma e entregou o celular a Jensen. Jensen o pegou desconfiadamente e observou a foto, de primeira ele parecia mais interessado no aparelho moderno que estava nas mãos dele, mas então esse interesse desapareceu quando ele bateu os olhos nos dois homens na foto.

Um deles era Jared, com certeza. Jared sorrindo e mostrando suas covinhas adoráveis, e ele estava segurando o celular e tinha o outro braço em volta dos ombros de um outro homem, e de primeira Jensen não entendeu porque Jared estava mostrando aquilo para ele, mas então ele viu a certa semelhança. Os mesmos olhos grandes e verdes, a mesma boca e o mesmo rosto, só que alguns anos mais velho. Quando o cérebro de Jensen processou a mensagem, ele estava arregalando tantos os olhos que se fosse fisicamente possível eles teriam saltado das órbitas.

- Isso... Isso não... Isso é _impossível._ – Ele disse num sussurro assombrado. Jared suspirou cansadamente.

- Foi o que eu pensei também.

Jensen olhou mais uma vez para a foto, antes de colocar o celular em cima da mesa e se afastar, parando só quando as suas costas bateram de leve contra o armário da cozinha. Ele abaixou a espátula e ficou olhando para algum ponto no chão.

- Você está dizendo... Oh, meu Deus. Então... Você veio mesmo de 2009? _2009?_ – Jensen parecia estar chocado demais e Jared não o culpava.

- É, 2009.

- Quantos anos você tem? – Jensen perguntou e Jared achou que era uma pergunta esquisita de se fazer nessa hora.

- 26.

Jensen ficou quieto uns segundos, pensando em algo, até que olhasse para Jared de novo e arregalasse mais ainda os olhos.

- Você é cinco anos mais _novo_ do que eu? – Ele perguntou surpreso. Jared sorriu.

- Quatro. Eu faço 27 em Julho.

Jensen não disse mais nada. Ele saiu de perto do balcão e se sentou na cadeira mais próxima, apoiando os cotovelos na mesa e enterrando seu rosto nas palmas das mãos. Jared pensou de primeira em falar algo para quebrar o silêncio, mas ele desistiu e escolheu a opção de se sentar de frente para Jensen e esperar que o loiro digerisse a noticia.

Nesse meio tempo eles não disseram nada, e Jared começou a pensar no sonho que ele teve, nas conseqüências de mudar o passado, em como as coisas estariam em 2009 quando ele voltasse, o que teria acontecido com seu corpo e em como ele veio parar no passado. Ele se lembrava do carro, ele se lembrava da fumaça, mas nada fazia muito sentido. Ele se lembrava de Jensen o mandando deixar os dublês fazerem a cena, ele se lembrava de ter sido um idiota e ter dito que não havia necessidades e que ele podia muito bem fazer aquilo sozinho.

_Droga,_ ele deveria ter ouvido Jensen. Por mais que voltar no passado e transar com um Jensen de 19 anos fosse uma fantasia do caramba, ainda tinha as tais conseqüências que o livro falava. Ainda tinha o medo de nunca mais voltar pro presente.

- Eu deveria ter ouvido você. – Jared pensou em voz alta, e Jensen destampou o rosto para observar Jared.

- O quê?

- No futuro, presente, sei lá. Você me disse pra deixar os dublês fazerem a cena, mas eu tive que bancar o teimoso e, bom, deu no que deu. – Jared tinha um sorriso triste nos lábios. Jensen não disse nada.

Eles ficaram em silêncio por mais um longo tempo até que um deles resolvesse quebrar o silêncio e dizer alguma coisa:

- Nós somos amigos? – Jensen perguntou cautelosamente, com curiosidade também. Jared o observou e demorou um bom tempo para responder. Parte dele começava a sentir culpa, porque Jensen e ele eram apenas amigos no futuro, e Jared tinha voltado pro passado e tirado a virgindade de Jensen e ele tinha mudado o passado, certo? Não era para ele ter aparecido em 1997 para transar com Jensen.

Será que Jensen se lembraria dele no futuro, presente, sei lá?

- Sim. – Jared respondeu, observando suas mãos. Ele podia sentir o olhar de Jensen nele.

- Só amigos? – Jensen perguntou, sem acreditar muito. Jared o observou e viu que o loiro tinha um sorriso meio incrédulo nos lábios. Jared sorriu levemente.

- Nós nunca fizemos nada, se é isso que você quer perguntar. Você nunca demonstrou ter interesse nenhum em mim e nós nunca passamos da linha intitulada amizade. Você tem uma namorada, você está apaixonado por ela e provavelmente pretende pedir ela em casamento um dia desses.

Jared tentou fazer isso soar o mais casual possível, como se ele não desse a mínima, mas falhou terrivelmente. Jensen tinha suavizado as feições, ficado quieto durante alguns minutos apenas pensando, até que ele finalmente olhasse para Jared sem uma expressão definida no olhar.

- Mas você não, né? Você não... Quer dizer, se você só gostasse de mim como amigo você não... Você sente alguma coisa, né?

Jared sentiu vontade de rir porque Jensen parecia ter esperanças, esperanças de que Jared gostasse dele mais do que um amigo. A parte engraçada era que _esse_ Jensen gostava de Jared da maneira que Jared sempre quis que o _outro_ Jensen gostasse, e Jared não poderia ter _esse_ Jensen porque eles estavam separados por 12 anos. Ele não poderia ficar ali para sempre.

- O que você acha?

- Você nunca me disse nada? – Jensen perguntou. Jared respondeu com um aceno negativo de cabeça. – Mas por quê?

Jensen parecia um pouco mais agitado e até impaciente agora. Jared não conseguiu se segurar e riu, sem achar a mínima graça da situação.

- Porque você tem uma namorada, Jensen. Porque você é heterossexual no futuro e eu não arriscaria nossa amizade, eu não poderia.

Jensen mordeu o lábio inferior, pensativo e um pouco nervoso. Jared não disse nada, esse Jensen era jovem demais para entender as complicações da vida. Os dois ficaram em silêncio novamente, e foi quando Jensen estava se preparando para abrir a boca e dizer qualquer outra coisa, ou fazer outra pergunta, que Jared se lembrou que além da fumaça havia o _símbolo._ O símbolo no capô do Impala que era importante pro episódio, um tipo de símbolo de proteção ou algo assim. Era a única coisa fora do normal que Jared conseguia pensar a respeito.

- O símbolo! – Jared exclamou, interrompendo Jensen antes que ele pudesse começar a falar.

- Ãh? – O loiro perguntou.

Jared sorriu, mostrando suas covinhas.

- Havia um símbolo no Impala, no carro. Veja bem, a série que nós gravamos é sobre... Esquece, melhor você não saber muito sobre o futuro. – Jared começou a procurar por caneta e papel, Jensen tinha se levantado e o estava seguindo pela casa, mas Jared o ignorava completamente. Seu sorriso aumentou quando ele achou um pedaço de papel e lápis, então ele se sentou na cama – tinha ido até o quarto sem perceber – e começou a desenhar o que ele se lembrava do símbolo. Jensen estava sentado ao seu lado o observando o tempo todo sem dizer nada.

Se aquilo tinha sido o motivo para ele ir parar no passado, então era só ele pesquisar a respeito. Daí ele voltaria para o futuro, presente, tanto faz, e teria sua vida de volta. Era melhor se concentrar nisso e não no que as conseqüências de ter vindo para o passado e feito coisas que não deviria iria ocasionar no seu futuro, presente, tanto faz.

Ele terminou de desenhar e mostrou o papel para Jensen. Jensen pegou o papel e o observou durante muito tempo.

- Mas... – Ele disse finalmente, a testa franzida e um olhar estranho. – Se você volta... Você vai sumir daqui, assim, simplesmente sumir?

Jared pensou a respeito.

- Sim.

Jensen observou o papel de novo.

- Então eu não vou mais te ver?

- Não até 2005, é. – Jared concordou, tentando manter sua voz indiferente, tentando não deixar as emoções transparecerem. Ele não queria pensar no que aconteceria, e mesmo que esse Jensen e o Jensen mais velho fossem a mesma pessoa, Jared sentiria falta desse Jensen. Sentiria falta de poder beijá-lo sem medo de ser rejeitado, de poder tocá-lo e vê-lo corar. Sentiria falta das coisas que esse Jensen dizia e que o outro Jensen parecia se proibir de dizer, porque o outro Jensen era mais maduro, mais velho, mais experiente.

- Isso é... oito anos. – Jensen disse visivelmente indignado e sem gostar nem um pouco da idéia.

- Eu não posso ficar aqui pra sempre, Jen. – Jared respondeu, tocando o rosto de Jensen e o fazendo olhar para ele. Jensen o encarou, e era impossível Jared dizer o que se passava agora pela cabeça de Jensen. Eles não disseram nada por um longo tempo até que Jensen o beijasse, e esse beijo soava mais como um beijo de despedida. Jared mergulhou nas sensações, tentando não deixar as emoções tomarem conta dele.

- Então vamos... Vamos pesquisar e te mandar de volta pra 2009. – Jensen disse com um sorriso, um sorriso que não alcançou os seus olhos e que foi igual ao sorriso que Jared mesmo deu. Um sorriso de quem não tem vontade de sorrir.

—————**J****2****—**

Jensen tinha mesmo muito mais paciência com livros do que Jared. Mesmo que o garoto perguntasse vez ou outras coisas do futuro, Jared não tinha respondido nada e só dizia que tudo daria certo, que era melhor se Jensen não soubesse. Após um tempo Jensen parou de perguntar e eles mergulharam de cara nos livros da biblioteca procurando por informações. Jared tentou não pensar nas coisas que mudariam por ele ter feito coisas que não deveria no passado, ele tentou não pensar nisso e se concentrou em voltar para cama.

Já estava escurecendo e Jared começava a desistir da pesquisa, resmungando que ele ficaria preso no passado para sempre, quando Jensen jogou um livro na sua cara sorrindo orgulhoso de si mesmo.

- Achei! – Ele disse, cheio de si. Jared observou o símbolo e começou a ler ao mesmo tempo em que Jensen começou a explicar. Era o mesmo símbolo que Jared se lembrava, e Jared sentiu vontade de bater em Kripke por pegar símbolos verdadeiros. Certo, talvez nem fosse Kripke e não era como se você fosse acreditar que um daqueles símbolos fosse capaz de te mandar para o passado, você só pegava o mais bonito para desenhar no carro. Okay, não era culpa de Kripke ou outra pessoa que tivesse sugerido o símbolo, eles não são Sam e Dean e não vivem num universo aonde lobisomens existem de verdade.

- Então isso me mandou pro passado, mas como?

- Você disse que ele estava desenhado no carro, e que você foi obrigado a acelerar o carro numa velocidade rápida demais na direção de uma fumaça. Talvez fosse isso, a velocidade, a adrenalina que você sentiu, tudo que desencadeou em você indo parar no passado em um lugar totalmente diferente. Não sei, o que importa é que pra você voltar pro futuro, você tem que fazer o mesmo procedimento.

Jared arqueou uma das sobrancelhas e sentiu vontade de rir. Não era a toa que Jensen fez testes para fazer Sam Winchester ao invés de Dean.

- Okay então, vamos cair fora daqui. – Jared disse, sorrindo sem acreditar que tudo isso estava acontecendo, que a possibilidade de voltar pro presente ainda existia. Jensen não disse nada, ele pegou o livro emprestado da biblioteca e os dois voltaram para casa. Eles comeram, e não trocaram nenhuma palavra a mais do que as necessárias, as que não envolviam assuntos pessoais. Então eles foram para fora de casa, pegaram a caminhonete e dirigiram pra estrada deserta mais próxima.

Já era praticamente de madrugada quando fizeram isso.

Jensen saiu da caminhonete e andou até uma distância considerável do carro, ficando de costas para Jared e observando o céu escuro. Jared saiu da caminhonete e foi até Jensen. Assim que Jared tocou o ombro do garoto e forçou um contato visual, percebeu que os olhos de Jensen brilhavam como se ele tivesse prestes a chorar, mas que só porque ele era Jensen, ele estava evitando. Jensen conseguia ser igualzinho a Dean quando o filho da mãe queria.

Nessa hora Jared deixou a emoção tomar conta das coisas. Ele puxou Jensen para um abraço e deixou o loiro enterrar a cabeça entre seu pescoço e peitoral, e isso pareceu ser o suficiente para quebrar o autocontrole de Jensen e não demorou muito para ele começar a chorar.

- Aconteça o que acontecer. – Jensen murmurou, o observando com os olhos verdes brilhando pelas lágrimas que agora escorriam pelas suas bochechas sardentas. – Você vai me deixar saber.

- Jen, o que...?

- Você vai me deixar saber. – Jensen disse com mais firmeza e totalmente impaciente. Ele segurava a camisa de Jared e algo no seu tom de voz lhe lembrava o Jensen que ele conhecia tão bem. – Promete, Jared.

- Eu não... Eu não posso. – Jared disse num fio de voz. Jensen o beijou ferozmente antes que Jared pudesse protestar e explicar o porquê dele não poder deixar Jensen do presente saber que Jared o amava. Jensen o beijou com força, necessidade e _esse_ beijo parecia mais como um beijo de despedida. Jensen só o soltou quando os dois estavam sem fôlego.

A caminhonete estava distante, e o desenho do símbolo já estava nela exatamente como estivera no Impala.

- 12 anos não mudam alguém tanto assim. Se eu... Se eu gostei de você aqui, agora, o que me mudou nesses 12 anos que me fizeram não gostar de você dessa forma lá? – Jensen perguntou, com as mãos que seguravam a camisa de Jared tremendo. Jared não disse nada, o beijou novamente antes de entrar na caminhonete.

Jensen o observou de longe, já sem estar chorando, já recuperando sua calma e controle. Jared tentou sorrir, mas não conseguiu. Ele segurou o volante, e se perguntou se Jensen se lembraria dele. O que aconteceria depois? Como as coisas estariam? Será que ele se lembraria de Jared?

Foi com esse pensamento que Jared ligou o carro e pisou no acelerador. Ele estava indo em qualquer direção e não olhou para trás. Podia ver as imagens ao redor se tornando um borrão, quanto mais rápido ele ia, e quando estava chegando na mesma velocidade que o Impala chegou aquele dia, ele fechou os olhos e se permitiu ser engolido por aquela sensação esquisita, por aquela pressão que o fez se sentir como se não pudesse mais respirar.

* * *

.

.

**N/A: **Eu disse que a atualização ia demorar pra chegar, mas eu nem demorei tanto assim, né? :D

.

**Carol **- Eu já disse que amo suas reviews hoje? :D uahauahuah Até parece que ia demorar pra chegar as cenas quentes, aliás, foi pensando nas cenas quentes envolvendo os dois que eu comecei a escrever a fic! :D Então ia ser torturante até pra mim se demorasse muito (okay, agora todo mundo pensa que eu sou uma pervertida que adora escrever porn o.o) uahauhauahaha Beeeeijos Carol, e muito obrigada pela review! :33

**Lyra kajin - **Agora eu fiquei preocupada, não aconteceu nada de errado aí no trabalho porque vc estava lendo a fic, né? auhauahauaha :D Gente, eu não conseguiria ler fanfics J2 ou Wincest na escola, meus colegas provavelmente ficariam em cima querendo ver o que eu estaria lendo e já viu, né :D aauahauahauh Beeeeijos e obrigada pela review!

.

_Um muito obrigado a todo mundo que deixou reviews, e a Galatea por me aguentar e betar a fic. Até o próximo capítulo, pessoar! :3_


	5. Chapter 5

**Duas Vezes Você**

_por Miss Dartmoor_

———

**Fandom: **RPS (**R**eal **P**erson **S**lash).

**Disclaimer:** Jared é definitivamente minha propriedade, e só porque eu sou uma ótima filha eu dei o Jensen de presente pra minha mãe, tudo bem que ela queria o Dean, mas... Anyway, o céu também é laranja, o coelhinho da páscoa e o Papai Noel existem e são meus vizinhos, _dã!_

**Sinopse:** Jared acordou no meio do nada e deu de cara com Jensen doze anos mais novo e sim, era mesmo 12 de março de 1997 e ele não estava ficando louco.

**Beta:** Galatea Glax! :P

**Shipper: J**ared Padalecki/**J**ensen Ackles – Padackles, J2, **Jsquared**.

**Spoilers: ****Nenhum que eu saiba.**

**Avisos: **Crackfic? **UA** (**U**niverso** A**lternativo)! NC17, Slash, First Time. Vocês sabem que eu gosto tanto de Top!Jared quanto de Top!Jensen, então fiquem avisados que pode ter os dois. A única certeza é que terá **Top!Jared**.

* * *

**Capítulo 5.**

**

* * *

  
**

Seu corpo todo doía, e era como se ele estivesse sem se movimentar há dias porque seu corpo estava fraco e ele nem conseguir fechar a mão com força conseguia. Qualquer movimento, por mínimo que fosse, fazia seu corpo doer. Jared abriu os olhos de primeira, mas a luz branca era forte demais e fez o fechar seus olhos de novo e se acostumar com a claridade, se acostumar com a dor. Ele tentou pensar onde estava, porque tudo parecia confuso na sua cabeça agora. Ele se perguntou se tinha sonhado tudo aquilo, mas as imagens de Jensen e ele, Jensen e ele no _passado _eram nítidas demais para terem sido de um sonho.

Ele movimentou os dedos, abriu os olhos de novo e dessa vez os manteve abertos até que a visão do local onde estava chegasse ao seu cérebro. Ele estava num quarto, num quarto com paredes brancas e com cheiro de coisas limpas. Ele estava deitado em uma cama e havia um barulhinho de máquina próximo dali, e quando o cérebro de Jared finalmente processou a mensagem e sua visão ficou mais nítida, ele percebeu que estava num quarto de Hospital.

Ele fechou os olhos mais uma vez e tentou se acalmar e não entrar em pânico. Estava tentando se acalmar, estava se perguntando o que diabos estava fazendo no Hospital, quando percebeu que alguém estava segurando sua mão. Jared abriu os olhos de novo e virou o rosto para o lado, ignorando a dor no pescoço. A pessoa estava parcialmente deitada na cama, sentada em alguma cadeira e usando parte da cama como travesseiro. A pessoa parecia estar dormindo e também segurava uma das mãos de Jared. Jared sentiu seu coração disparar quando ele bateu os olhos na pessoa.

O cabelo não estava mais tão loiro e estava mais curto, curto naquele estilo totalmente Dean Winchester. As roupas eram mais modernas e os braços estavam mais fortes, e Jensen estava usando o anel de Dean, e aquele relógio que Jared lhe deu de presente.

- J-Jen... – Jared tossiu, sentindo sua garganta seca e sua voz rouca. Jensen não chegou a acordar, não pelo menos até Misha entrar no quarto segurando um copo com capuccino, parar no meio do caminho quando viu que Jared estava acordado, e gritar feito uma garota _"Jared!"_ em sinal de surpresa. Daí Jensen acordou aos poucos e se ajeitou na cadeira.

Jared ficou olhando Misha até ele sair do quarto gritando para mais alguém que Jared tinha acordado. Depois Jared ficou mais interessado em olhar Jensen que arregalou os olhos quando bateu os mesmos em Jared que estava acordado. Jared sorriu, sem conseguir conter-se. Jensen parecia extremamente cansado, com a aparência de quem não dorme direito há dias. Jensen era _Jensen _de novo, Jensen de 31 anos. Ele estava tão bonito, tão incrivelmente bonito que Jared teve vontade de chorar de emoção porque ele estava no presente, com Jensen, o Jensen que ele _conhecia._

- Jared! Puta que pariu... _Jared!_ – Jensen exclamou sorrindo, a voz denunciando nada mais além de alivio. Ele puxou Jared para um abraço e só o soltou quando Jared gemeu de dor sem querer, porque seu corpo ainda doía. Ele soltou Jared murmurando pedidos de desculpas, mas manteve as mãos nos ombros de Jared e continuava a sorrir como Jared nunca o viu sorrir antes na vida. – Eu sabia... Eu sabia que você ia acordar, eu _sabia!_

- Jared! – Misha estava de volta e Jared sorriu quando bateu os olhos em seu irmão que estava logo atrás dele. Os dois se aproximaram, perguntando se Jared estava bem e dizendo que o médico já estava chegando. Tudo estava uma confusão, e Jared não conseguia nem responder as perguntas direito, ele só se concentrava em Jensen que ainda estava segurando sua mão.

Ele tinha voltado. Ele tinha voltado e aparentemente tudo estava igual.

—————**J2—**

Jared estivera desacordado por mais ou menos três dias. Ele sofreu o acidente no set de filmagens e o Impala atingiu a parede com tudo e Jared apagou. Ele apagou e só acordou um tempo depois, desorientado, mas voltou a dormir e permaneceu assim até o dia anterior. Jeff, seu irmão, tinha vindo do Texas para Vancouver quando recebeu a noticia de que Jared tinha sofrido um acidente e estava no Hospital. Praticamente todo mundo de Supernatural parou para visitar Jared nesse meio tempo, mas apenas Jensen permaneceu com ele todos os dias se recusando a ir embora. Misha foi o que mais ficou ali também, ficando com Jared quando ele conseguiu convencer Jensen a ir para casa tomar um banho e dormir um pouco. Jensen só aceitou o conselho porque realmente precisava tomar um banho, mas só havia feito isso e voltara para o Hospital para ficar com Jared, querendo estar ao lado dele quando Jared acordasse.

Jared sentiu vontade de chorar nessa hora, e ele tinha quase certeza que chorou feito uma garota porque Jensen estava cansado, mas mesmo assim ficara ao lado dele todo aquele tempo. Não havia nada de diferente na maneira com que Jensen o tratava e Jared se perguntou se ele havia sonhado aquilo tudo.

Jeff tinha ido embora algumas horas atrás para ligar para seus pais e dizer que Jared estava bem. O médico passou para examinar Jared e ficou um tempo fazendo perguntas e se certificando de que Jared estava bem e não voltaria a dormir por mais três dias. Misha foi avisar o pessoal de Supernatural que Jared estava vivo e Jensen estava ali com ele no quarto, sentado perto da cama e observando, quase com medo de que Jared fosse entrar em coma e nunca mais acordar.

- Você tem certeza que não quer nada? – Jensen perguntou pela décima vez e Jared sorriu.

- Eu estou bem Jen, sério. – Jared respondeu, observando o quarto melhor. Seu corpo não doía mais por causa dos remédios para dor, e Jared tinha alguns machucados superficiais por causa do acidente, mas fora isso ele estava bem.

- Cara, você me deu o maior susto! – Jensen disse, passando a mão pelo cabelo num gesto de nervosismo.

- Me desculpa. – Jared murmurou, e ele estava sendo sincero. Ele não queria ter preocupado Jensen, ele não queria ter feito Jensen ficar com dúvidas se Jared iria sobreviver ou não. Mas Jared estava feliz porque Jensen não havia brigado com ele e nem o chamado de estúpido por ter ignorado seu conselho de deixar os dublês fazerem o serviço. Agora eles tinham dias de folga, e Jared só voltaria a trabalhar quando estivesse devidamente recuperado. – Pensa pelo lado bom, _férias!_

Jared comentou, sorrindo para tentar quebrar o clima, mas isso foi provavelmente a coisa errada para se dizer. Jensen o olhou _daquela_ maneira, como se olhares matassem.

- Isso não tem graça, Jared. – Jensen disse tão sério como Jared nunca o viu antes e Jared resolveu que era melhor calar a boca. – Você não tem ideia do que... do que foi ver você...

Jensen não completou a frase, ele olhou para a parede, qualquer canto menos Jared. Jared o observou, aproveitando que o amigo estava perdido em pensamentos. Era bom ver Jensen novamente, era bom ver o rosto familiar de Jensen. Jared não sabia o que aquilo tinha sido, ele não sabia se tinha sonhado, delirado ou alucinado tudo aquilo, e por mais que ele pensasse que estava tudo bem e que ele provavelmente havia sonhado aquilo enquanto estava apagado, ele ainda podia sentir o gosto de Jensen na sua boca, ele ainda podia sentir o que era ter Jensen nos seus braços, o beijando, o tocando.

Jensen olhou para ele novamente, e os olhares dos dois se encontraram, mas eles não disseram nada. Jared não desviou o olhar, muito concentrado nos olhos verdes de Jensen para ligar para o fato de que ele estava encarando. Jensen o encarava também, de uma maneira que Jared não sabia muito bem decifrar. A vontade que Jared teve foi puxar Jensen para um beijo, descobrir como seria beijar o Jensen que ele conhecia tão bem.

- Mais alguns exames e você vai poder ir para casa. – Jensen disse, virando o rosto e se levantando, e Jared deve ter alucinado quando bateu os olhos no rosto de Jensen, ele não estava corando, estava? Jensen Ackles de 31 anos _não _corava, pelo menos não por algo que _Jared_ disse ou fez quando eles estavam sozinhos, porque em público era outra história. – Eu vou... Ahm...

Jensen apontou para a saída.

- Pegar alguma coisa pra comer. – Completou, e Jared não teve tempo de protestar, porque Jensen já tinha sumido de vista e o deixado sozinho no quarto pensando o que raios tinha sido aquilo tudo.

———**J2———**

Ele voltou para casa um tempo depois junto com Jensen. Jensen não o deixava fazer praticamente nada além de ficar descansando, e os dias foram passando e Jared ia se sentindo cada vez melhor. Ele também começava a ficar de saco cheio com aquela falta do que fazer e já tinha jogado praticamente todos os jogos de videogame que ele tinha. Jensen fazia a comida sem reclamar, Jensen ajeitava a casa sem reclamar e cuidava de Jared sem reclamar. O que era esquisito, porque Jensen _sempre _reclamava quando Jared deixava as coisas desarrumadas, sempre reclamava que Jared era um desastre na cozinha e não conseguia fazer nada direito, ele sempre estava fazendo algum comentário ácido na base da brincadeira, mas nesses dias ele havia ficado quieto, praticamente evitando conversar com Jared. Pelo menos uma conversa que não envolvesse o bem estar de Jared.

Jared chegou a conclusão de que ele não havia sonhado. Ele havia pesquisado o símbolo na internet e, a mesma coisa que ele leu no livro, a mesma coisa estava escrita na página da internet. Mas então se aconteceu mesmo, por que nada havia mudado? Ele se lembrou das palavras de Castiel, e tudo bem, Kripke podia ter escolhido um símbolo qualquer na hora da pressa, mas na maioria das vezes ele era bem "fiel" as teorias, e Jared se lembrava do episódio em que Castiel disse que não se podia mudar o passado. Talvez não fosse uma coisa estilo _De Volta Para o Futuro_, talvez fosse algo mais _Lost_.

Talvez isso já fosse premeditado, já tivesse acontecido e deu no que deu, mas como até aquele dia Jared não tinha ido para o passado, ele não se lembrava. Mas então se tudo tinha acontecido mesmo, por que Jensen não se lembrava? Por que Jensen agira todo aquele tempo como se Jared nunca tivesse aparecido no passado e transado com ele?

_Deus,_ isso estava começando a deixar Jared com dor de cabeça.

Jensen tinha feito bife. Os dois estavam sentados na mesa e os cachorros já estavam dormindo. Jared tinha passado a tarde toda brincando com eles e tinha cansado os cachorros. Jensen estava comendo sem dizer nada e Jared continuava a encará-lo, o analisando. Ele tinha os mesmos cílios longos demais para um homem e por mais que estivesse mais maduro, não havia mudado muita coisa. Jared sentiu vontade de tocar o rosto de Jensen, tirar a roupa dele e ver se estava tudo igual também. Provavelmente não, porque Jensen estava mais velho e mais forte, ele devia estar _melhor._

Jared se movimentou na cadeira, procurando uma posição confortável. Ele nem tocou na comida e Jensen percebeu isso. O loiro deixou os talheres de lado e encarou Jared. Jared teve uma sensação de _déjà vu_, se lembrando daquela vez em que Jensen parou de comer as panquecas e perguntou se estava tudo bem e daí Jared disse que tinha vindo do futuro.

- A Danneel ligou. – Jared comentou, tentando quebrar o silêncio e fazer Jensen parar de olhá-lo daquela forma. – Perguntou se eu estava bem, e ela queria falar com você, mas... Você não me ouviu chamar?

Ela tinha ligado naquela manhã e Jared tinha certeza que Jensen o tinha ouvido chamá-lo para atender ao telefone, mas na hora Jensen ignorou e Jared foi obrigado a dizer que ele estava ocupado, porque nem sob tortura ele ia sair caçando Jensen pela casa quando deveria estar descansando. Talvez uma pequena parte dele não quisesse que Jensen desse atenção a Danneel, mas daí ninguém poderia culpar Jared por sentir um pouco de ciúme.

- Nós terminamos. – Jensen comentou, bebendo um pouco de suco. Jared arregalou os olhos de surpresa. Como assim eles terminaram?

- Como assim vocês terminaram?

Jensen deu de ombros.

- Ela disse que eu passava muito tempo com você. – Jensen explicou. – Eu disse que é claro que eu passo muito tempo com você, nós trabalhamos e moramos juntos, mas daí a gente começou a discutir e num minuto ou no outro a gente decidiu que era melhor acabar com tudo.

- Eu... – Jared não sabia muito bem o que dizer. Ele tinha certeza que Danneel e Jensen estavam caminhando para algo sério, para o _outro_ nível, e um dia Jensen o chamaria para ser seu padrinho e Jared teria que inventar uma desculpa porque Jared não poderia ser o padrinho de Jensen. Assisti-lo se casar com Danneel já seria uma tortura, estar ao lado dele sendo o padrinho? Mil vezes pior. – Eu sinto muito.

Uma parte dele sentia muito, porque ele detestava ver Jensen sofrer. Tudo bem que Jensen não tinha demonstrado nenhum tipo de sentimento além da indiferença, mas mesmo assim. Outra parte também estava querendo pular de alegria, e Jared se odiava por se sentir feliz com a desgraça alheia. Jensen e Danneel estavam juntos há muito tempo, terminar um relacionamento desses não era fácil.

- Tanto faz. – Jensen disse, voltando a comer. – Cara, não é como se nosso relacionamento já não estivesse acabado. A gente só estava adiando por causa do comodismo.

- Mesmo assim... – Jared disse, se detestando por parte dele estar vibrando de alegria por Jensen estar solteiro. – Eram o que? Dois anos e meio? Isso é muito tempo, cara.

Jensen apenas o observou, um daqueles olhares que Jared não conseguia decifrar, antes dele voltar a comer e Jared desistir e fazer o mesmo que ele.

Se Jensen não queria falar a respeito, tudo bem, Jared não iria pressionar. Claro que Jared se sentia meio patético, porque quando ele e Sandy terminaram, ele fez questão de chorar feito uma garota no ombro de Jensen, Jared era emotivo _dessa _maneira e ele realmente pensava que Sandy e ele eram para sempre. Jensen tinha sido tão legal, tão compreensivo e nem caçoou de Jared por ele ter chorado, ele tinha escutado as lamentações de Jared com toda a atenção. Claro que Jensen não parecia às beiras das lágrimas agora, e por mais que ouvir a respeito de _Danneel-e-Jensen_ fosse uma tortura para Jared, ele faria esse sacrifício se isso fizesse seu amigo se sentir melhor.

Mas já que Jensen não queria falar a respeito, melhor para Jared. Jared com certeza diria algo estúpido mesmo como _"Ela não te merece, você precisa de alguém que te mereça, alguém como eu, por exemplo. Quer sair pra jantar um dia desses não?". _Então era melhor assim.

Eles caíram num silêncio até que Jared fizesse o que sempre faz, ser movido pelo impulso:

- Você nunca me disse... – Jared começou a falar, tentando parecer o mais casual possível. – Como foi a sua primeira vez, cara?

"_Tudo a ver com o assunto, Jared, tudo a ver"._

Tirando esse detalhe, ele achava que era uma pergunta normal de se fazer para o seu melhor amigo. Melhores amigos conversam sobre isso, não conversam? Jensen e ele nunca tinham conversado sobre isso, pelo menos não Jensen, porque Jared tinha certeza que contou cada história constrangedora sua, e isso incluía sua primeira vez que fora mais um desastre do que qualquer outra coisa. Mas Jensen? Jensen nunca havia falado sobre isso. Claro, ele já tinha falado sobre algumas garotas que ele namorou, mas nunca sobre a _primeira vez_ dele, e Jared tinha deduzido que a primeira vez de Jensen tinha sido mais desastrosa que a sua e o loiro só queria esquecer que aconteceu. Mas agora... Bom... Agora ele _realmente_ estava curioso.

A pergunta não deve ter sido muito casual, porque Jensen começou a tossir engasgando com o suco e Jared correu para perto dele dando tapinhas nas costas do loiro e massageando as costas deles, esperando que Jensen se acalmasse e parasse de tossir. Jensen segurava a sua camisa enquanto recuperava o fôlego, Jared se encontrava ajoelhado ao lado dele. Passou-se algum tempo até que Jensen finalmente se acalmasse.

Ele continuou segurando a camisa de Jared. Os dois se encararam durante um longo tempo, e Jared tinha prendido a respiração.

- _O quê?!_ – Jensen perguntou um tempo depois, soltando a camisa de Jared como se o tecido tivesse queimado sua mão. Jared continuou exatamente onde estava.

- Sua primeira vez, como foi? – Jared perguntou, sorrindo e tentando parecer casual.

- Foi normal. – Jensen respondeu, olhando para o lado e se levantando da cadeira. Antes que Jared pudesse alcançar o loiro, ele já estava se afastando, arrumando as coisas na mesa como se sua vida dependesse da organização dos talheres. Ele evitava por tudo no mundo olhar para Jared, e dessa vez o moreno não estava alucinando, Jensen estava corando mesmo.

- Qual é, cara! – Jared insistiu, encarando Jensen sem piscar, a voz bem mais séria do que o normal. Seu coração batia excessivamente rápido. – Não pode ter sido pior que a minha... Me diz, foi numa cama... Ou num _carro?_

Jensen derrubou os talheres que estivera segurando para lavar em cima da mesa, as mãos paradas no ar como se alguém tivesse apertado "pause". Ele encarava a mesa como se sua vida dependesse _disso,_ como se olhar para Jared fosse acabar com o mundo. Jared sentiu seu coração disparar, sentiu seu corpo suar frio porque ele tinha conseguido uma reação de Jensen. Citar "carro" tinha praticamente feito o loiro entrar em pânico.

Jensen ergueu os olhos e encarou Jared, sem uma expressão definida no olhar. Jared de repente sentiu falta do outro Jensen, porque o _outro_ Jensen era mais fácil de ser lido do que o Jensen que Jared conhecia tão bem, o que tornava as coisas engraçadas. Ele deveria ser capaz de ler Jensen como um livro aberto, mas agora era impossível. Ele não sabia dizer se o silêncio de Jensen era um bom ou mau sinal.

Se Jensen ia dizer algo ou fazer alguma coisa, Jared nunca ficou sabendo porque o celular de Jensen começou a tocar e vibrar em cima do balcão da cozinha. Jensen atendeu o celular e Jared sentiu vontade de lançar o aparelho na parede, amaldiçoando quem quer que estivesse ligando.

- Danny? – Jensen disse, olhando para Jared uma última vez antes de pedir licença como se nada de anormal tivesse acontecido, e sumir da cozinha segundos depois. Jared detestou Danneel Harris mais ainda depois dessa. Ele se sentou na cadeira amaldiçoando o mundo e sua má sorte.

Ele não podia ter alucinado tudo aquilo, toda aquela viagem no tempo. Aquilo tinha acontecido e pela reação de Jensen, ele se _lembrava._

Jensen desligou o celular alguns minutos depois. Jared estava na sala quando Jensen voltou, ele havia ido para fora da casa para ter mais privacidade para falar com Danneel, pelo jeito. Jared estava largado no sofá, observando a porta de entrada e entrando em conflito com seus próprios pensamentos. Ele não parava de pensar que aquilo tudo tinha realmente acontecido e que Jensen se lembrava, mas estava se fazendo de desentendido por qualquer motivo que fosse. Motivo esse que Jared precisava desesperadamente descobrir.

Jensen parou no ato quando viu Jared sentado no sofá, o encarando. Já estava de noite agora, e a única luz no local era a vinda das janelas, da lua. A luz da cozinha ainda estava acesa.

- Você precisa de alguma coisa? – Jensen perguntou no seu tom automático de preocupação. Jared não respondeu, ele estava mais concentrado em encarar Jensen. Jensen estava usando um jeans, as botas e uma blusa não muito grossa. Não estava fazendo tanto frio naquele dia. Jared desceu seu olhar pelo corpo do loiro, pelos ombros largos e pela cintura, pelas famosas pernas arqueadas. Jared se lembrou de como foi ter sentido elas em volta da sua cintura enquanto Jared pressionava Jensen contra a parede e fodia sua boca com a língua e pressionava sua ereção contra a dele.

Jensen notou o olhar fixo de Jared e olhou para o lado.

- Eu vou terminar de arrumar as coisas na cozinha...

- Pára. – Jared disse de repente. Jensen o olhou novamente, confuso.

- Parar o que? – Ele perguntou sem entender.

- O que quer que você esteja fazendo agora. – Jared disse, se levantando. Jensen sorriu, um sorriso de lado cheio de ironia. Ele era previsível demais às vezes, Jared sabia que ele estava prestes a fazer algum comentário sarcástico para se livrar da resposta verdadeira. Ele sabia e foi por isso que ele se aproximou rapidamente e fez Jensen calar a boca quando o loiro viu que Jared tinha invadido seu espaço pessoal.

- Jared. – Ele disse em tom de aviso, se preparando para se afastar. Jared estava tão cansado daqueles joguinhos que ele mandou para o espaço todas as suas preocupações. Ele segurou os pulsos de Jensen e o puxou para perto como se o loiro fosse um fantoche. Jensen arregalou os olhos de surpresa e tentou se afastar, mas Jared segurava seus pulsos com força tendo certeza que teria marcas de dedos ali amanhã. – Jared, me solta!

- Eu sei que você se lembra. – Jared disse num tom de voz sério. – Eu sei que aconteceu e você se _lembra._ Então por que você está fingindo que não...?

- Você pirou?! – Jensen exclamou totalmente irritado, irritado e frustrado por não conseguir se soltar de Jared. Ele tentou uma última vez e Jared o empurrou contra a parede mais próxima, usando a vantagem de ser mais alto e mais forte para manter Jensen exatamente onde ele estava. Ele podia sentir a respiração de Jensen bater de leve contra seu rosto, e tinha certeza que Jensen sentia a sua. Ele colocou os pulsos de Jensen acima da sua cabeça, pressionados contra a parede. Ele encostou seu corpo totalmente ao de Jensen, sentindo os batimentos cardíacos descompassados de Jensen contra seu peitoral, sentindo o calor do corpo dele. Ele pressionou seu quadril contra o dele e sorriu satisfeito quando Jensen gemeu baixo com o toque. Ele sentiu vontade de rir de felicidade e empolgação e histeria quando sentiu a ereção de Jensen pressionada contra a sua coxa.

Jensen encarou Jared nos olhos, seus olhos tão verdes escurecidos com algo que Jared já tinha visto naqueles mesmos olhos 12 anos atrás, ou tecnicamente já apenas alguns dias.

- Jensen, você tem idéia do que você faz comigo? – Jared sussurrou, e não permitiu que Jensen respondesse, simplesmente o beijou. 12 anos faziam uma grande diferença na vida de uma pessoa, porque Jensen com certeza estava beijando melhor agora. Jared soltou os pulsos do loiro e o beijou com mais e mais vontade, sentindo as mãos de Jensen agarrando seu cabelo. Jared o pressionou mais contra a parede, segurando a cintura de Jensen com força e roçando sua ereção na dele por cima do jeans, engolindo o gemido que Jensen deixou escapar.

Ele queria saber o que tinha mudado e o que ainda era o mesmo. Ele queria explorar de novo cada parte do corpo de Jensen, ouvi-lo implorar, ouvi-lo gemer alto, ouvi-lo gritar seu nome. Jared partiu para o ataque, segurou Jensen com mais força e o tirou do chão, sem a mínima dificuldade exatamente como na última vez. Jensen pareceu entender o recado e circulou suas pernas em volta da cintura de Jared, segurando os ombros do moreno para ter algum tipo de apoio.

Ele segurou Jensen pelo traseiro, carregando o loiro até a superfície mais próxima, o beijando sem parar um segundo sequer para recuperar o fôlego. A superfície mais próxima, Jared percebeu, era a mesa que ficava na sala e Jared colocou Jensen sentado nela ficando entre as pernas do loiro, deixando cair qualquer coisa que estivesse em cima da mesa. Ele puxou a blusa de Jensen e Jensen o ajudou a tirar a peça de roupa sem nenhuma resistência. Jared o beijou de novo, e quando sentiu que precisava respirar ele passou para o pescoço marcando a pele sardenta e sentindo Jensen tremer sob seu toque, gemer coisas incoerentes. Jensen ainda segurava seu cabelo e isso fez Jared se perguntar se o loiro tinha algum tipo de fetiche em puxá-lo nessas horas.

Ele beijou cada parte, entrou com as mãos por dentro da camisa cinza e puxou a peça de roupa, expondo o peitoral definido do loiro. Ele já tinha visto Jensen sem camisa muitas vezes, mas assim era totalmente diferente. Agora ele tinha permissão para tocar, e Jensen estava mais forte do que antes, do que no _passado._ Jared sorriu maliciosamente, percebendo o olhar fixo que Jensen o lançava.

Ele recomeçou a explorar a pele, o corpo, circulando com a língua cada sarda e um dos mamilos, fazendo Jensen gemer mais alto, empurrar seu quadril inconscientemente contra Jared, desesperado para que o moreno o tocasse. Jared parou o que estava fazendo apenas para retirar sua própria blusa e camisa, com a ajuda de Jensen. Os olhos do loiro brilharam quando ele bateu os olhos no corpo de Jared, passando as mãos pelos ombros, pelo peitoral, como se ele estivesse fascinado com algo, se _lembrando _de algo.

Provavelmente estava. Podia fazer dias que Jared não beijava Jensen, mas fazia _anos _para Jensen.

Jared agarrou as coxas de Jensen, apertando por cima do jeans e roubando outro beijo que foi correspondido com extremo entusiasmo por Jensen. Ele puxou o corpo de Jensen para mais perto, gostando da sensação de poder segurar Jensen com toda aquela facilidade. Ele grunhiu de prazer quando sua ereção roçou na de Jensen, e nessa hora Jared concluiu que precisava foder Jensen ali e agora antes que perdesse a cabeça.

Jensen já parecia ter concluído isso bem mais cedo que Jared, porque ele estava desafivelando o cinto de Jared e abrindo o zíper da calça do moreno. Jared não disse nada, só tirou os sapatos sem precisar se abaixar para desamarrar os cadarços do tênis e jogou a calça para o lado com um movimento das pernas. Agora ele estava apenas de boxer e Jensen estava muito vestido para o seu gosto.

Ele sentiu as mãos de Jensen no seu traseiro exatamente quando suas mãos alcançaram o cinto do loiro, e ele sentiu vontade de rir do desespero de Jensen e rir porque ele não acreditava que aquilo estava acontecendo e simplesmente rir, porque ele era o tipo de pessoa que acabava rindo no meio da euforia e do sexo, não porque alguma coisa ali era engraçada, mas só porque ele estava feliz.

Ele beijou o pescoço de Jensen, enquanto desafivelava o cinto, ele mordiscou o lóbulo da orelha do loiro enquanto abria o zíper e sentiu que estava ficando mais duro a cada vez que Jensen gemia mais alto _daquele _jeito. Ele se deixou levar pelo impulso e pelo instinto quase animal e praticamente arrancou a roupa do corpo de Jensen, puxando a boxer dele sem cerimônia alguma e sentindo sua boca salivar quando ele encarou a ereção de Jensen.

Ele buscou o olhar de Jensen quando percebeu que estava encarando a ereção de Jensen por tempo demais e sem o mínimo pudor, e sentiu vontade de rir quando viu que Jensen não tinha o mínimo rastro de constrangimento e sim um sorriso pra lá de malicioso naqueles lábios que colocariam Angelina Jolie no chinelo.

Okay, isso era definitivamente uma mudança. Pelo visto 12 anos tinha feito Jensen perder a vergonha com _essas_ coisas.

Ele queria ter mais preliminares, ele queria levar aquilo de uma maneira mais lenta, mas o olhar de Jensen e vê-lo ali totalmente a sua mercê, o fez concluir que se ele demorasse mais um pouco, ele gozaria feito um adolescente na sua primeira vez. Por isso ele mesmo se livrou da sua última peça de roupa, puxou Jensen para mais perto e segurou a ereção do loiro junto a sua, estimulando ambos e engolindo cada som de prazer que escapava da boca de Jensen.

Ele não queria pensar agora no que tudo aquilo significava. Ele não queria pensar nas conseqüências _desses _atos que não tinham nada a ver com linha de tempo e esse tipo de coisa, ele não queria pensar no que seria deles amanhã, como as coisas ficariam. Claro, tinha sido fácil tentar alguma coisa com um Jensen de 19 anos, mas esse Jensen era uma história totalmente diferente. Jared e Jensen tinham uma história agora, eles moravam e trabalhavam juntos e não eram só mais dois caras do Texas totalmente desconhecidos tendo alguma coisa. Agora _era_ diferente.

Jensen jogou a cabeça para trás, fechando os olhos e apertando os lábios a cada movimento que Jared fazia.

- Jared. – Ele ofegou. Jared sentiu seu coração bater mais rápido, o modo com que Jensen disse seu nome era diferente do modo com que o Jensen mais jovem disse. Talvez fosse porque eles se conheciam agora, talvez fosse porque eles tinham uma história juntos e...

- _Jensen._ – Jared sussurrou de volta, beijando Jensen e o masturbando até que Jensen dissesse seu nome mais uma vez, só que com um gemido rouco e ele gozasse na mão de Jared, sujando ambos com seu sêmen. Ele parecia um pouco desorientado, mas Jared não perdeu tempo, ele aproveitou que seu dedo estava "lubrificado" e adicionou um na entrada de Jensen, mordendo seu lábio inferior num claro gesto de concentração. Ele sorriu quando Jensen abriu os olhos, sentindo o dedo intruso. Jensen o observou, abriu a boca para dizer algo, mas então Jared achou aquele ponto dentro de Jensen e Jensen estremeceu nos seus braços, com os olhos meio fora de foco pela nova onda de prazer que sentia e pelo orgasmo que acabara de ter.

- Jare... – Jensen ofegou, passando seus braços em volta do pescoço de Jared e o trazendo para mais perto. Jared adicionou outro dedo e continuou a estimular Jensen, preparando o loiro para recebê-lo.

- Eu te amo. – Jared disse no meio do impulso, sem saber exatamente porque disse. Ele só sentia que queria dizer, _precisava_ que Jensen soubesse. Jensen o observou sem dizer nada. Ele beijou Jared, tomando seu fôlego ao mesmo tempo em que segurava sua ereção. Pouco depois, em meio ao beijo, gemeu para que Jared o fodesse logo de uma vez. Jared riu, sentindo um espasmo de felicidade porque aquele era _seu_ Jensen, e foi pensando nisso que ele segurou Jensen pela cintura, se posicionou e foi entrando aos poucos, surpreso pelo quão apertado Jensen era. Ele não se lembrou da primeira vez que isso aconteceu, de alguma forma toda sua concentração estava em Jensen ali agora com ele, e Jared se sentiu uma garota por pensar que ali era o local aonde ele queria ficar para sempre, com Jensen aos seus braços fazendo todos aqueles sons e o beijando como se Jared fosse a coisa mais importante no mundo.

- Vai com calma. – Jensen sussurrou ao pé da sua orelha, segurando os ombros de Jared, buscando apoio.

- Quanto tempo? – Jared sussurrou de volta, tendo cuidado, sem querer machucar Jensen. Ele sentiu os lábios de Jensen roçando na sua bochecha, sentiu o loiro sorrir levemente, um sorriso que não era malicioso e nem nada disso, era apenas um sorriso.

- Uns 12 anos. – Jensen respondeu, e Jared precisou de todo o controle do mundo para não ter gozado ali e naquele momento. Ele entrou completamente, esperou até que Jensen desse algum sinal e então começou com movimentos lentos, segurando a cintura do loiro com força e o puxando para perto, sentindo as pernas do loiro em volta da sua cintura.

Jared respirou fundo, retirou seu membro completamente e entrou com tudo de uma só vez, sentindo Jensen praticamente engasgar de surpresa, apertando seus ombros com mais força. Jared aproveitou a posição que estava e começou a foder Jensen, com mais força, com movimentos mais precisos. Era como se ele tivesse ficado sem fazer isso por anos, e não por meros dias como fazia, e se não fosse pela falta de fôlego e pela língua de Jensen dentro da sua boca, Jared teria rido de felicidade. Jensen deixou todo o controle da situação para Jared, e Jared nem estava mais preocupado em notar as diferenças, as diferenças agora eram as ultimas coisas com que Jared poderia se importar. Não importava também, _esse _Jensen e _aquele_ Jensen eram o mesmo, eram um só.

- Eu te amo tanto. – Jared sussurrou novamente, fodendo Jensen e pegando o ângulo certo, de forma que ele estava acertando a próstata de Jensen a cada estocada.

- Jared... – Jensen gemeu, e foi nessa hora que Jared perdeu o controle, ele não se importava se ia ser repentino ou não, era Jensen e era impossível manter o controle quando ele dizia seu nome daquela maneira. Jared gozou dentro do loiro segundos após isso, e ele se apoiou completamente no loiro sentindo que mais um pouco e ele cairia pela força do orgasmo. Ele apoiou o queixo no ombro de Jensen, as mãos em volta da cintura do loiro. Não tinha sido perfeito, nem seu melhor desempenho, tinha sido desajeitado e parecia como uma primeira vez, mas tinha sido perfeito de alguma forma, porque era _ele e Jensen._

Jensen estava com uma das mãos no seu cabelo, sem puxar, só fazendo um tipo de carinho. O cheiro de sexo e suor estava impregnado na sala, mas Jared estava pouco se lixando para isso. Ele estava cansado demais para sair dali e reparar nesses meros detalhes.

- Hey... – Jensen disse um tempo depois, segurando o rosto de Jared e o forçando a olhar para ele. Jared abriu os olhos a contragosto, e Jensen sorriu. – Vamos limpar isso aqui e... Ahm...

- Dormir? – Jared perguntou esperançosamente, e Jensen riu. Quando Jensen riu, Jared não se controlou e sorriu feito uma criança que acaba de receber um presente fabuloso de aniversário.

- É, dormir. – Jensen concordou, beijando Jared mais uma vez. Talvez tudo fosse ficar bem, agora, e Jared poderia fazer perguntas depois, quando ele não estivesse cansado demais para isso.

* * *

.

.

.

**N/A:** OIE meus amores! :D Nossa, demorou pra chegar a atualização, né? Me desculpem por isso, eu andei mesmo meio ocupado nessas últimas semanas, e ainda estava tendo um bloqueio e não conseguia escrever nada que me satisfizesse! Mas o bloqueio passou e o capítulo finalmente chegou. Eu estou agradecendo todas as reviews de coração, me desculpa pela demora em ir respondê-las, mas é que eu prefiro responder quando posto o capítulo, daí eu não me perco! (É, eu sou lerda e tenho péssima memória x_x).

Pra quem lê Intenções, prometo que o capítulo não vai demorar :D Obrigada pelas reviews, pessoal. Um beeeeijo e até o próximo capítulo! :3

.

**Carol **– Oie! :D O baby-Jensen é realmente a coisa mais FOFA do mundo *-* Por que você acha que eu escrevi isso? É impossível resistir ao baby-Jensen :P | Te contar um segredo, que já deve estar na boca de todo mundo, eu AMO quando o Jared joga o Jensen na parede e chama de lagartixa, é tão sexy! D Eu espero que você tenha gostado de Jared com o nosso tão conhecido Jensen :DDD, e eu fico feliz que você tenha gostado das minhas cenas pervertidas a respeito de Jared/Baby-Jensen u_u' Anyway, muito obrigada pela review e você acertou quase tudo, a respeito da parte do coma :D Beeeeeijos, Carol! :3 (Quem mandou eu te mimar? :PPPPP)

**Alexia** – Desculpa pela demora :/ Eu espero que você tenha gostado do capítulo e é, a respeito da viagem de tempo não teve conseqüências nenhuma :P Beeeeeeijos, obrigada pela review! :3


	6. Chapter 6

**Duas Vezes Você**

_por Miss Dartmoor_

———

**Fandom: **RPS (**R**eal **P**erson **S**lash).

**Disclaimer:** Jared é definitivamente minha propriedade, e só porque eu sou uma ótima filha eu dei o Jensen de presente pra minha mãe, tudo bem que ela queria o Dean, mas... Anyway, o céu também é laranja, o coelhinho da páscoa e o Papai Noel existem e são meus vizinhos, _dã!_

**Sinopse:** Jared acordou no meio do nada e deu de cara com Jensen doze anos mais novo e sim, era mesmo 12 de março de 1997 e ele não estava ficando louco.

**Beta:** Galatea Glax! :3

**Shipper: J**ared Padalecki/**J**ensen Ackles – Padackles, J2, **Jsquared**.

**Spoilers****: **Nenhum que eu saiba.

**Avisos: **Crackfic? **UA** (**U**niverso **A**lternativo)! **NC17|Slash|First Time**. Bottom!Jensen|Top!Jared.

—

**N/A:** Desculpem a demora, pessoal! T-T Nem eu sei o que me aconteceu, acho que foi um baita de um bloqueio pra escrever esse capítulo ou alguém me lançou praga mesmo xD, porque tudo o que eu escrevia ficava uma porcaria e é, eu _ainda_ não estou satisfeita com o resultado final desse capítulo, mas eu tinha que postar ele uma hora, né? Anyway, boa leitura!

* * *

**Capítulo 6.**

**

* * *

  
**

A caminhonete sumiu do seu campo de visão. Ele continuou olhando na direção em que ela estivera estacionada, e quando sentiu a corrente fria do vento bater contra seu corpo, ele puxou sua blusa, a fechando para se esquentar. Seus olhos tão verdes estavam um pouco avermelhados e ele sabia que amanhã acordaria com eles um pouco inchados e mais avermelhados ainda, por ter chorado tanto. Jensen tinha um pressentimento de que estaria chorando a noite inteira feito o adolescente patético que ele era, porque mesmo que tivesse 19 anos e fosse quase um adulto, nesse instante ele só se sentia como um adolescente perdendo o amor da sua vida.

E o quão patético era isso? O quão maluco era essa história toda? Era inacreditável, o que havia acontecido ali. E se ele não tivesse presenciado com seus próprios olhos ele não teria acreditado em nada daquilo, se contassem.

Jared tinha vindo do futuro. Jared era seu melhor amigo no ano de 2009 e guardava em segredo uma paixão por Jensen. Jensen, no futuro, que estava namorando uma garota com quem parecia que as coisas estavam caminhando para algo sério. Jensen e Jared eram _apenas_ amigos.

Ele ainda estava digerindo o pouco que conseguiu descobrir a respeito do seu futuro, e por esse tanto ele estava agradecido. Mesmo que estivesse curioso e quisesse que Jared contasse tudo sobre seu futuro naquela hora, sabia que tinha sido o melhor ficar sem saber muito. Jensen seria capaz de enlouquecer se soubesse mais do que já sabia, e ele já estava sentindo que enlouqueceria porque a curiosidade era muita, e a ansiedade também. Ansiedade de que esses anos passassem voando e que o dia em que ele conheceria Jared, conheceria pela suposta primeira vez, chegasse _logo._

Ele desviou o olhar da estrada para encarar o céu estrelado de LA. Antes de Jared, Jensen nunca parou para pensar em homens _daquela_ maneira.

Mas quando parou sua caminhonete naquela estrada e abriu o vidro para falar com o homem que havia acabado de lhe pedir carona, era como se algo ali tivesse acontecido. Seus olhos bateram no rosto daquele estranho chamado Jared, e foi como se ele tivesse despertado naquele mesmo momento um lado de Jensen que ele nem sabia que existia.

- Até daqui alguns anos, Jared. – Jensen murmurou para o nada, esperando do fundo do seu coração que Jared tivesse conseguido ir para o futuro, para 2009, para _Jensen._ Ele sorriu se achando idiota por colocar isso daquela maneira, mas era como se ele estivesse falando de uma pessoa totalmente diferente, e não o "ele" de 30 e poucos anos. Mas talvez fosse isso, talvez fossem pessoas diferentes. Talvez o tempo tivesse mudado Jensen o suficiente para fazê-lo pensar em Jared apenas como um _amigo,_ e nunca daquela outra forma, outra maneira cheia de um desejo quase insano.

Talvez as coisas em 2009 fossem mais complicadas do que aqui em 1997, para eles.

Ele ignorou qualquer lembrança de Jared que sua mente o estava mandando agora. Se ele pensasse em Jared iria acabar enlouquecendo. Não importava o quanto chorasse ou implorasse, Jared não voltaria para ele porque Jared tinha o que? 14 anos em 1997?

Eram anos, _anos,_ que os impediam de ficarem juntos. Jared era apenas um adolescente aqui sem ideia do que tinha acontecido e sem ideia de quem Jensen era. Mas Jared era seu melhor amigo em 2009. Jensen só esperava que os anos não o tivessem tornado idiota, e que ele caísse na real e ficasse com Jared lá. Ele esperava também que se ele não tomasse iniciativa nenhuma, que Jared tomasse uma.

E parando para pensar nisso, por que Jensen não tomaria uma atitude? Daqui a alguns anos ele estaria conhecendo, _revendo,_ o cara que havia virado sua vidinha de cabeça para baixo. Ele faria alguma coisa, ele não ia conseguir _não _fazer alguma coisa. Tudo bem que na época em que eles supostamente se conhecem pela primeira vez, Jared nem tinha ideia de que já havia conhecido Jensen antes, em 1997 por causa de uma viagem no futuro, já que Jared apenas faria a viagem no tempo em 2009, e não em 2005.

Mas Jensen acabaria fazendo algo, não é? Porque, por mais precipitado que parecesse ele achava que estava se apaixonando por Jared e nem ferrando ele conseguiria fingir que nada aconteceu. Mas será que os anos o faria esquecê-lo? Será que com o passar dos anos ele esqueceria Jared Padalecki?

Ele evitou pensar nisso, e decidiu que era melhor voltar para a casa de Chris e tentar não pensar em Jared pelos próximos anos.

———**J2———**

**Alguns anos depois.**

—

- Para um pouco e volta a fita. – Christian Kane, seu amigo de longa data, disse do outro lado da linha. – A série é sobre o que mesmo? Dois irmãos viajando pelos Estados Unidos e caçando o mal?

- É, basicamente isso. – Jensen respondeu ao mesmo tempo em que procurava pelo armário por roupas decentes para levar. A mala estava aberta em cima da cama com algumas roupas jogadas em cima dela, e Jensen mantinha o telefone entre o ombro e a bochecha, suas mãos muito ocupadas fuçando pelas roupas guardadas ali dentro.

- Com todo o respeito? Parece uma porcaria. – Chris comentou. – Mas entre isso aí e Smallville, eu fico com isso aí.

- Cara, Smallville não é tão ruim assim. – Jensen disse. Ele se levantou do chão jogando as roupas, que havia pegado, dentro da mala.

- É, se formos levar em conta que você já fez Days Of Our Lives, Smallville é um avanço e tanto. – Chris alfinetou. Jensen apenas revirou os olhos ignorando seu amigo. Se ajoelhando em frente ao armário de novo, ele procurou nos fundos das gavetas por peças esquecidas de roupa ou qualquer objeto pessoal que havia guardado ali.

- Você assistia aquela merda. – Jensen retrucou, se referindo às vezes em que pegou Christian assistindo Days Of Our Lives, e nem estamos falando da época em que Jensen estava trabalhando lá. Ou seja, a desculpa de que era apoio moral ao seu amigo? Totalmente furada.

- É, mas eu não era um ator daquela merda. – Seu amigo rebateu, e Jensen tinha uma resposta na ponta da língua para aquilo, mas ela ficou esquecida quando ele observou a caixa um pouco empoeirada que estava no fundo da última gaveta do armário. Ele franziu a testa, não se lembrando de ter colocado aquilo ali, e a puxou até colocá-la no chão, se esquecendo de Chris completamente. – J? Você ainda tá aí?

- Chris, eu tenho que arrumar minhas coisas. Meu voo sai daqui algumas horas. Te ligo quando chegar em Vancouver. – Ele não esperou resposta de Chris, apenas desligou o aparelho o deixando de lado e abrindo a caixa, curioso para saber o que havia ali dentro. Quando abriu, viu que havia uma jaqueta de cor bege embrulhada em um plástico, devidamente dobrada e esquecida ali desde o momento em que ele se mudou para aquele apartamento em LA.

Jensen franziu mais ainda a testa, abrindo o plástico e puxando a blusa que estava com cheiro de naftalina. Ele estava tentando se lembrar de quem era e porque a guardou ali, quando a lembrança veio como um balde de água caindo sobre a sua cabeça.

A jaqueta era daquele cara que ele dera carona há mais ou menos uns oito anos. Ele não conseguia se lembrar do seu nome, fazia muito tempo que ele não pensava naquilo. Ele só se lembrava que sua primeira vez havia sido com ele, na sua caminhonete. Só de pensar nisso Jensen sentia seu rosto corar de vergonha, só de se lembrar da maneira como ele havia sido _fácil,_ se entregando a um desconhecido dentro da sua _caminhonete_ no meio do _estacionamento_ de um bar e...

E o rapaz tinha ido embora. Ele tinha ido embora, em uma madrugada fria, deixando Jensen para trás sozinho, chorando, pouco depois de ter dito para ele fazer _alguma coisa,_ porque 12 anos não eram o suficiente para mudarem uma pessoa tanto assim a ponto de...

O barulho do telefone tocando interrompeu os pensamentos de Jensen que estivera encarando a blusa como se ela fosse algo de outro mundo. Ele piscou assustado e pegou o aparelho, atendendo com um "_Alô?"._

- Aposto que você já estava se esquecendo de ligar pra sua irmã antes de ir pro Canadá, seu sem consideração! – A voz de Mackenzie, sua irmã caçula, o fez sorrir. Ele se levantou do chão, falando com a irmã ao mesmo tempo em que arrumava suas malas. Ele tinha sido escolhido para fazer o irmão mais velho, Dean Winchester, de uma série chamada _Supernatural_. Tudo bem que Jensen tinha tentado inicialmente para Sam Winchester, o irmão caçula, mas os caras tinham escolhido outra pessoa para fazer Sam e achavam que Jensen ficaria perfeito como Dean, e Jensen é que não recusaria a oferta.

Ele tinha a sensação esquisita de que deveria estar se lembrando de alguma coisa, de que estava se esquecendo de um detalhe muito importante. A sensação só aumentou quando ele bateu os olhos na jaqueta de novo, mas não importava o quanto ele se esforçasse, ele não conseguia descobrir o porquê da sensação. Mas também não importava, já que logo ele estaria num voo para Vancouver e se tudo desse certo, semana que vem ele já estaria gravando _Supernatural._ Ele embrulhou a jaqueta de novo, a enfiando em uma das malas e se despedindo de Mackenzie, dizendo que se continuasse a falar com ela acabaria se atrasando para seu voo.

—————**J2—**

Ele estava naquela sala, sentado no sofá e encarando a mesinha de centro com revistas. Ele estava ansioso, porque logo, logo o cara que faria seu irmão mais novo entraria por aquela porta para eles se conhecerem. E Jensen não queria dar a impressão errada. Ele tinha acabado de falar com Kripke sobre uns detalhes do personagem e então Kripke o pediu para esperar ali porque logo o seu co-protagonista Pada... _Pada-alguma-coisa_ chegaria para conhecer Jensen. Jensen sentiu, quando Eric disse o sobrenome dele, que o sobrenome lhe era estranhamente familiar. Ele estava se perguntando enquanto encarava as revistas em cima da mesinha se já tinha assistido alguma coisa que aquele cara tinha feito, mas que não estava conseguindo se lembrar o que tinha sido no momento.

Ele estava se arrependendo por não ter perguntado o nome dele antes, porque assim Jensen teria tido tempo suficiente para pesquisar sobre ele na internet. E é, isso era _extremamente_ patético e esquisito da sua parte, mas pelo menos ele estaria mais preparado. Não precisaria se sentir tão ansioso agora, sem ter ideia de quem esse _Pada-alguma-coisa_ era.

O pior é que ele queria desesperadamente dar uma boa impressão. Steve e Christian costumavam dizer que Jensen era péssimo em conhecer pessoas novas, porque ele sempre agia feito um anti-social por causa da sua maldita timidez e, logo, ele não queria dar a impressão errada justo pro cara que faria seu irmão mais novo e que estaria convivendo com ele pelos próximos meses praticamente 24 horas por dia.

Estava pensando nisso quando a porta se abriu. Jensen desviou o olhar das próprias mãos e se levantou para cumprimentar o cara. A primeira coisa que ele percebeu foi que o cara era alto _pra caralho,_ e ele teria percebido mais alguma coisa se o cara não tivesse se aproximado, estendido uma mão para ele e sorrido mostrando covinhas que lhe eram esquisitamente familiares, fazendo o cérebro de Jensen entrar em um pequeno curto interno.

- Olá! – Ele disse, parecendo extremamente empolgado. – Você é o Jensen, certo? Jensen Ackles? Eu sou o Jared Padalecki, seu irmão mais novo!

Jared riu sozinho, mantendo o sorriso aberto.

- Cara, eu estava louco pra te conhecer. Minha mãe era sua fã em Days Of Our Lives! Ela pirou quando eu disse que faria seu irmão mais novo na série!

Ele foi falando, rápido e excitado demais. Jensen, sentindo que seu queixo estava no chão, apenas encarava Jared. Jared. _Jared Padalecki._

Com todos aqueles anos, foi como se Jensen começasse a pensar que tinha alucinado tudo aquilo. Era loucura pensar que um cara extremamente sexy viria do futuro e tiraria a virgindade dele. Conforme os anos passavam, a ideia foi parecendo cada vez mais absurda e enquanto Jensen se esquecia dos detalhes, ele se convencia de que tinha alucinado aquilo tudo. Ele se convencia de que Jared não era um viajante do futuro. Jared era só um cara que acabou indo embora da sua vida em circunstâncias absolutamente normais.

Mas Jared estava aqui na frente dele e como se um raio tivesse caído na sua cabeça, Jensen se lembrava de tudo subitamente. De cada coisinha, de casa sorriso, de cada olhar, de cada maldito toque. Claro, Jared, _esse _Jared parecia um pouco mais magro e jovem do que o outro, mas eles eram o mesmo sem dúvida alguma. Os mesmos olhos esverdeados, o mesmo sorriso mostrando as covinhas, o mesmo cabelo castanho bagunçado, a mesma voz.

Jensen apertou a mão de Jared e continuou a balançando enquanto apenas encarava o rosto dele como se ele fosse uma alucinação ou assombração.

- Cara, vai ser o máximo trabalhar com você! Você é do Texas também, né? Eu também sou de lá, de San Antonio! – Jared continuou a falar. Jensen soltou a mão dele quando percebeu que estivera balançando por tempo demais, e mesmo que Jared não parecesse ter notado,_ Jensen_ notou e corou um pouco por causa disso. Sorriu de uma maneira sincera, e mesmo que o sorriso parecesse um pouco com o sorriso de alguém que estava nervosamente chocado, ainda assim era sincero. E seu sorriso só fez Jared sorrir mais ainda.

Ele percebeu que não tinha falado nada. Ele percebeu também, sem muita surpresa, que para Jared ele era um completo desconhecido, simplesmente o ator que faria seu irmão mais velho e que sua mãe costumava ser fã.

- Desculpa, eu tenho a tendência a falar demais quando estou ansioso! – Jared confessou, passando a mão pelo cabelo castanho. Jensen sorriu mais ainda, ignorando o seu coração que parecia estar pulsando em seu _pescoço,_ desesperado para sair pela sua boca.

- Relaxa. – Jensen disse surpreso por sua voz estar normal. – Eu também estava ansioso pra te conhecer.

E simples assim eles se conectaram. Simples assim eles estavam trabalhando juntos convivendo 24 horas por dia.

Jensen descobriu com o passar dos dias, semanas, meses e anos, cada coisinha a respeito de Jared. Jared descobriu cada coisinha ao seu respeito também.

Jensen descobriu que Jared amava sua família mais que tudo no mundo e que tinha dois cachorros, Sadie e Harley. Jensen descobriu que Jared e ele tinham muitas coisas em comum. Jensen descobriu que Jared era péssimo em golfe, mas detonava em basquete. Jensen descobriu que Jared era viciado em doces e detestava quando algum animal morria nos filmes.

Jensen descobriu que Jared estava namorando Sandra McCoy, uma atriz que ele conheceu nas filmagens de um filme. Jensen descobriu, na primeira vez em que conheceu Sandy, que gostava dela mesmo quando queria _detestá-la_. Ele também descobriu, quando viu Jared e ela juntos pela primeira vez, que a coisa era séria entre os dois.

Jensen descobriu que não conseguia mais viver sem Jared. Jensen descobriu que mesmo convivendo tanto tempo com ele, simplesmente não conseguia se cansar dele. Jensen descobriu, no dia em que Jared lhe contou que havia pedido Sandy em noivado e que queria que Jensen fosse seu padrinho, que seu "eu" em 1997 esteve certo o tempo todo.

Não importava quanto tempo passasse. Não importava quantos anos, de uma maneira ou de outra Jensen se encontraria caindo de amores por Jared. Nada mudava. Nada mudava_ Jensen_ o suficiente para fazê-lo pensar em Jared apenas como seu melhor amigo e nada mais.

E ele descobriu, enquanto dava os parabéns a seu amigo com um abraço apertado, que ele estava caindo de amores por Jared. Ele estava se apaixonando por Jared e não importava quantas vezes ele repetisse para si mesmo que Jared era seu _amigo _e que ele amava sua namorada, Danneel, Jensen não conseguia acreditar em uma palavra do que dizia.

Era uma mentira deslavada.

Ele estava apaixonado por Jared. Ele estava ferrado porque ele estava apaixonado por Jared, e não adiantava tentar procurar algum tipo de olhar diferente da parte de Jared direcionado a ele. Jared amava Sandy. Ele se casaria com Sandy e Jensen era apenas seu amigo. Não era recíproco, e esse tanto era fato.

De qualquer forma, a vida tinha que continuar, certo? Nem todos podiam ter sempre o que queriam, e Jensen estava disposto a se contentar com a amizade que ele tinha com Jared.

———**J2———**

**Março de 2009. Vancouver, Canadá.**

—

A música ecoava dentro da sua cabeça e parecia que sua cabeça iria explodir a cada batida da música. Ele tinha perdido as contas de quanto ele tinha bebido, mas tinha certeza que havia passado do ponto e que amanhã estaria com a pior ressaca que alguém poderia sentir. Ele estava deitado, havia apagado por alguns minutos, e só voltou a Terra quando sentiu um corpo quente e forte próximo do seu. Alguém havia se sentado ao seu lado e só uma pessoa naquela festa se sentaria ombro com ombro, coxa com coxa e quadril com quadril, com Jensen.

- Huumm... – Jensen murmurou, tombando sua cabeça para o lado. Jared passou seu braço ao redor dos ombros de Jensen e permitiu que o loiro apoiasse sua cabeça em seu ombro. – Eu estou tão bêbado agora que você não tem ideia...

Jensen sorriu quando sentiu Jared rir. _Sentiu,_ sim, já que estava com a cabeça encostada em seu ombro e podia sentir os movimentos de Jared, a maneira como a ponta de seus dedos tocava o braço de Jensen num tipo de carinho, e simplesmente sentir o cheiro de Jared. O cheiro da sua loção pós-barbear e o cheiro do seu suor, porque Jared suava pra caramba, mas Jensen nem se importar com isso ele se importava.

- Eu sei. – Jared murmurou. – Eu acho que também estou.

Jensen abriu os olhos e virou um pouco o rosto para observar Jared. Seus rostos estavam a centímetros de distância. As bochechas de Jared estavam coradas e ele tinha um sorriso bobo nos lábios, encarando Jensen e continuando com seu carinho de ponta de dedos no braço do loiro. Jensen sorriu também, apenas porque ele sempre sentia vontade de sorrir quando Jared estava sorrindo, e ele estava bêbado demais agora para se importar com o quão patético era admitir isso para si mesmo.

- Você é... Cara, o melhor amigo que alguém poderia ter! – Jensen murmurou, fazendo Jared sorrir mais ainda.

- Feliz aniversário, Jensen. – Jared murmurou, e essa foi a última coisa que Jensen ouviu antes de apagar, tombando sua cabeça no ombro de Jared. Ele sabia que amanhã acordaria com uma ressaca dos infernos, mas estava pouco se lixando. Era seu aniversário e a festa surpresa tinha sido para ele, ele tinha todo o direito de encher a cara e se esquecer por um momento que ele estava apaixonado pelo maldito _Jared-Perfeito-Padalecki._

—————**J2—**

- Como é que você está tão bem e de tão bom humor assim? Você não é humano. – Jensen murmurou, sentindo como se a qualquer segundo seus olhos fossem explodir. Era de manhã e a luz do sol parecia como uma arma lazer apontada diretamente para seus olhos verdes, e a dor de cabeça que ele estava sentindo era tanta que ele estava considerando se sufocar com seu travesseiro só para não ser obrigado a enfrentar a ressaca.

Jared pelo contrário parecia estar com uma ótima aparência, de muito bom humor como sempre. Porque Jared tinha o hábito insuportável de estar sempre de bom humor quando ele acordava cedo, diferente de Jensen.

- Sorte a sua que nós não temos que trabalhar hoje. – Jared comentou, abrindo as cortinas do quarto ignorando os palavrões de Jensen. O loiro se jogou na cama, puxando a coberta e cobrindo seu rosto.

- Eu odeio você. – Ele murmurou entre o cobertor. Jared apenas riu, se sentando ao seu lado na cama e estendendo um copo com água e um comprimido. Jensen grunhiu, tirando a coberta da frente do rosto e se sentando, aceitando o copo com água e o comprimido. Jared apenas sorria.

- Você vai se sentir melhor. – Ele disse.

- Eu ainda odeio você. – Jensen retrucou, terminando de beber o resto da água e engolindo o comprimido. Ele voltou a se deitar.

- Essa é uma daquelas vezes em que você diz uma coisa, mas quer dizer totalmente o oposto do que disse? – Jared perguntou, sorrindo e mostrando suas malditas covinhas. Jensen sentiu seu estômago revirar e não era pela ressaca ou por fome, ele sempre sentia seu estômago revirar quando Jared sorria daquela maneira, seu maldito sorriso de 1 milhão de dólares.

- Como é possível? Você bebeu mais do que eu!

- É, mas depois de um tempo enquanto você terminava aquela tequila, eu estava bebendo _água._ Por isso eu não estou tão péssimo quanto você, isso e mais o detalhe de que eu sou um verdadeiro texano que aguenta o tranco e alguns copos de bebida, diferente de você.

- Eu _odeio_ você. – Jensen disse mais uma vez, ignorando as borboletas que pareciam ter surgido no seu estômago quando Jared simplesmente _riu._

- Eu também te amo, Jensen. – Ele disse em resposta, e o sorriso quase não alcançava seus olhos agora. Jensen teve um segundo para franzir a testa, porque Jared estava apenas o encarando sem fazer menção de dizer e fazer nada, mas antes que o loiro pudesse perguntar se estava tudo bem ou se ele tinha algo no seu rosto, Jared sorria de uma maneira um pouco artificial e se levantava da cama, dizendo que ia fazer o café e levar os cachorros para passear, e que seria bom se Jensen o acompanhasse e saísse daquela cama.

Jensen apenas suspirou com cansaço, encarando o teto do quarto. Ele ficou ali por um bom tempo apenas observando a lâmpada apagada no teto, quando seu celular vibrou em cima do criado-mudo e ele o pegou, sorrindo feito uma pré-adolescente apaixonada quando ele leu a mensagem de Jared:

_seu cafeh estah t esperando. desce logo, cara! :333_

———**J2———**

- Você deveria deixar os dublês cuidarem disso, Jared. – Jensen comentou, andando a passos largos tentando acompanhar as pernas quilométricas de Jared, que estava andando na direção do local onde fariam a cena. Jensen tinha acabado de terminar uma cena com Misha e não tinha nada para fazer pelas próximas horas. Jared já estava vestido como Sam e aparentando estar bem empolgado com a cena em especial, e Jensen não conseguia sossegar e deixar de sentir aquela preocupação extrema. Ele sempre se preocupava em triplo quando o assunto era Jared, e algo a respeito daquela cena em especial não estava certo. Havia seguranças e profissionais ali pro caso de algo dar errado, mas Jensen não conseguia espantar aquele pressentimento de que Jared não deveria fazer aquilo.

- Relaxa, Jenny, vai dar tudo certo. – Jared disse, sorrindo de lado quando viu a careta que Jensen fez ao ouvir o apelido que ele não gostava nem um pouco.

- Jared... – Jensen tentou outra vez, cansado daquela teimosia de Jared. Ele não seria menos profissional se deixasse dublês cuidarem daquela cena.

- _Jensen._ – Jared disse, parando em frente a ele de repente e assustando Jensen que estava andando sem parar junto com Jared, e que teve que parar de repente também. – Não precisa se preocupar. Eu acho que posso dirigir o Impala na direção certa sem meter ele na parede. _Relaxa._

- Você _acha?_ – Jensen rebateu, indignado. Jared sorriu, colocando as mãos no ombro do menor de uma maneira que deveria passar segurança. De certa forma passou. Os toques de Jared sempre deixavam Jensen mais à vontade, mais confortável, mas mesmo que tivesse passado um pouquinho de segurança, não era o suficiente para fazê-lo concordar que era uma boa ideia Jared fazer aquilo.

- Você está se preocupando a toa. – Jared dissera, e dessa vez mais sério. – Prometo que volto inteiro dessa, e daí a gente vai rir da sua paranóia, okay?

Jensen se lembrava de ter sorrido um pouquinho, balançando sua cabeça em sinal positivo. Aquela foi a penúltima vez que ele viu os olhos esverdeados do moreno e o sorriso aconchegante dele, penúltima porque a _última_ vez que ele viu os olhos de Jared abertos, não havia segurança em seu olhar e sim um quase desespero. Eles estavam dentro de uma ambulância e Jared não conseguia falar, parecendo fazer um esforço enorme para simplesmente abrir a boca e emitir sons indistinguíveis.

Então ele conseguiu - com o que pareceu ser todo o esforço do mundo - sussurrar _"Jen"_ de uma maneira quebrada. Jensen sorriu em resposta, sentindo seus olhos lacrimejarem ao ver Jared naquele estado, após ter sofrido aquele acidente horrível, e sentiu algo amargo na sua garganta e sua respiração falhar ao ver Jared tão vulnerável daquela maneira, correndo risco de vida.

E Jensen implorou_: "Por favor, fica acordado, Jare",_ mas no segundo seguinte Jared apagou e desde então ele permanecia assim, desacordado, deitado naquela cama de hospital sem fazer menção de acordar e sorrir e dizer que a preocupação de Jensen foi toda em vão, que não era tão grave quanto parecia.

Jensen havia ficado na sala de espera do Hospital esperando por notícias pelo que pareciam dias e não meras horas, após o acidente. Misha havia chegado em algum momento ou outro tentando mantê-lo calmo, mas Jensen não conseguia se acalmar. As informações chegaram quando já era de tarde e estava quase escurecendo. Jared estava estável, mas não acordado.

O médico disse que não tinha como dizer quando ele acordaria, disse que a pancada na cabeça tinha sido um pouco forte. Jensen pôde visitar Jared só um bom tempo depois.

E havia ficado assim. Misha e algumas pessoas da equipe chegaram na manhã seguinte. Jensen não tinha conseguido pregar o olho a noite inteira preocupado com Jared que ainda não tinha acordado.

"_Ele vai ficar bem",_ as pessoas diziam, mas Jensen não conseguia evitar se sentir desesperado, sentir o medo de que Jared talvez não fosse mais acordar, ou se acordasse, acordaria com algum tipo de sequela pelo acidente.

Havia se passado dois dias naquela mesma rotina. Jensen passaria o dia no Hospital com Jared, passaria o dia buscando por sinais de que Jared estava reagindo, e tudo o que aconteceria era Jared se manter desacordado naquela cama.

Jeff, o irmão mais velho de Jared, chegara na manhã do segundo dia. Jensen relutantemente o deixou sozinho com o irmão caçula e foi para casa apenas para tomar um banho, voltando assim que pôde.

- Ele vai ficar bem. – Misha disse. Os dois estavam sentados na sala de espera. Jeff estava lá no quarto com Jared.

- Se eu ganhasse 1 dólar para cada vez que me dizem isso... – Jensen retrucou, sorrindo de uma maneira não muito sincera. Misha encarou a porta do quarto de Jared.

- Ele é forte, ele vai sair dessa, você vai ver. – Ele disse, com tanta veemência que chegava a assustar. Jensen não respondeu nada, apenas passou a mão pelo cabelo, encarando o chão, sentindo todo o cansaço de apenas dois dias atingirem seu peito com força. Ele sentiu a mão de Misha no seu ombro, e só aí Jensen percebeu que estava quase chorando. Ele se sentia patético por parecer tão vulnerável perto de alguém, mesmo que esse alguém fosse Misha. – Jensen.

Jensen olhou para ele.

- Ele vai ficar bem. – Misha disse outra vez, como se isso fosse fazer Jared acordar. Jensen deu um meio sorriso sem muita vontade, e tornou a encarar o chão do Hospital.

- Eu não sei o que vou fazer se ele não acordar. – Jensen admitiu, num tom de voz tão baixo que por um momento ele achou que tivesse pensado aquilo, e não realmente dito em voz alta. Misha o encarou um instante, antes de tornar a observar a porta do quarto. Fosse o que fosse que ele estivesse pensando, ele não disse, e os dois mergulharam num silêncio que não tinha nada de reconfortante.

—————**J2—**

Jared acordou numa terça-feira.

Essa foi a terça-feira mais cansativa da vida de Jensen, muito mais cansativa do que as outras terças em que ele, geralmente, tinha que dormir umas quatro horas no dia e acordar no meio da madrugada para gravar alguma cena. O cansaço que ele estava sentindo nem se comparava com o cansaço que ele sentia após uma cena difícil ter sido gravada, não, esse cansaço era pior, muito pior. Não era só um cansaço físico.

Danneel havia ligado e eles tinham discutido, ele nem sabia dizer o porquê. Num segundo ela estava perguntando como Jared estava, e no outro ela estava dizendo em tom de choro que Jensen passava tempo demais com ele. Jensen tinha ficado tão indignado, respondendo que _"Ele sofreu um acidente, pelo amor de Deus! E é claro que eu passo muito tempo com ele, nós trabalhamos e moramos juntos!"._

"_E você não acha isso nem um pouco esquisito?",_ ela rebateu. Essa foi à prévia da discussão que eles tiveram, e talvez fosse o cansaço ou simplesmente porque Jensen estava farto de fingir, mas ao invés de tentar consertar as coisas ele acabou encaminhando o namoro deles de anos para um final não muito amigável.

Jensen tinha pegado no sono ali mesmo, sentado em uma poltrona desconfortável e usando parte do colchão da cama do Hospital como travesseiro. Ele tinha dormido observando Jared, segurando firme a mão dele e encarando seus olhos como se a qualquer segundo ele os fosse abrir.

Jared acordou naquela terça-feira em especial.

Jensen acordou com o grito de Misha e o que ele sentiu quando abriu os olhos e viu Jared ali sorrindo para ele e _acordado, _é algo que ele não conseguiria colocar em palavras nem se tentasse.

- Jared! Puta que pariu... _Jared! – _Jensen exclamou, sentindo seu coração na garganta e uma onda de alívio tomar conta dele. Jared tinha acordado, tinha acordado _finalmente._

—————**J2—**

Foi só após algum tempo, após Jared ter voltado para casa e já estar se recuperando, quando Jensen estava lavando a louça do almoço sem reclamar, que ele finalmente se deu conta de algo. Ele sentiu suas mãos pararem de trabalhar e seus olhos se arregalarem enquanto ele encarava a pia da cozinha e se _lembrava._ Deve ter sido por causa do pânico, do medo e da aflição, milhares de coisas que ele estava sentindo na hora, mas aquilo nem passou pela cabeça dele no dia.

Só depois que tudo passou e ele pôde finalmente respirar com calma foi que ele percebeu que estavam em março de 2009, e que no dia 12 Jared havia aparecido na estrada pedindo carona para ele, 12 anos atrás.

- _Caramba!_ – Ele murmurou para o nada, ouvindo o som de Jared na sala falando com os cachorros e jogando videogame ao mesmo tempo. Ele olhou naquela direção, para Jared, sentindo uma onda de sentimentos que ele não estava acostumado a sentir tão do nada, e não sabia nem por onde começar para poder definir um por um. Seu coração estava batendo forte e foi parar na garganta quando Jared olhou para ele, e sorriu. Por um momento Jensen percebeu a maneira como o olhar de Jared desceu pelo seu corpo e o moreno franziu a testa levemente, como se pensasse em algo que exigia concentração.

Jensen engoliu em seco e sorriu de volta, mas esse foi um sorriso pregado e totalmente carregado de nervosismo. Se seus cálculos estivessem certos - e ele não estivesse ficando louco -, então Jared tinha ido parar no passado, tinha encontrado seu "eu" de 19 anos e após algum tempo, tinha transado com ele, tirado a virgindade de Jensen.

Então tinha acontecido de verdade. Jared estava de coma o tempo todo em que ele esteve no passado e quando ele dirigiu sua caminhonete Ford na direção do nada, ele realmente tinha conseguido voltar para 2009. Jensen apoiou-se no balcão, sentindo que vomitaria o que tinha comido de almoço. Isso significava que tudo tinha sido _verdade,_ e óbvio que as lembranças e a blusa de Sam que Jensen guardou esse tempo todo eram provas suficientes, mas saber de repente que tinha acontecido, e que Jared estava de volta e ele se _lembrava - _e se ele dormiu com Jensen de 19 anos só podia significar que talvez Jared não gostasse dele só como um amigo, que era o que Jensen supôs esse tempo todo -, era muita informação para processar de uma vez só.

E Jared se lembrava. Jared se lembrava e era por isso que ele andava olhando esquisito para Jensen nos últimos dias, encarando-o quando ele achava que Jensen não estava olhando. Era por isso e Jensen não tinha ideia do que fazer. Ele amava Jared, por Deus, ele estava perdida e pateticamente apaixonado por Jared e já tinha se acostumado com a ideia de que não era recíproco, saber tão subitamente que tinha sido recíproco durante boa parte desse convívio com Jared, era algo com que Jensen não estava em condições de lidar agora.

E ele tentou lidar da maneira mais normal e indiferente possível, chegando à conclusão de que se Jared não tomasse uma iniciativa, então eles poderiam voltar a ser o Jared e Jensen de sempre sem esse detalhe para ferrar com tudo. Ele estava tentando, estava tentando com todas as forças ignorar os olhares lançados na sua direção que só agora ele notava que sempre estiveram lá, que Jared sempre os lançara. Ele tentou agir normalmente e é, engasgar quando Jared perguntou sobre sua primeira vez não foi a coisa mais normal que ele poderia ter feito na hora, mas ele tinha sido pego de surpresa, okay?

Ele deu graças a Deus por Danneel ter ligado naquele momento, porque ele com certeza não iria conseguir agir normalmente enquanto Jared estivesse o olhando daquela maneira tentando arrancar dele a história da sua primeira vez.

E se ele tinha alguma dúvida de que estava alucinando, ela tinha escorrido por água abaixo porque Jared não poderia ter sido mais direto quando perguntou: _"Me diz, foi numa cama... Ou num _carro?_", _ou seja, ele se _lembrava._

Ele conversou com Danneel, e o clima chato entre os dois se amenizou quando eles decidiram que o final do namoro tinha sido pelo melhor. Ela mandou melhoras para Jared e Jensen desligou o telefone um tempo depois. Ele entrou na casa pronto para continuar a _fingir,_ porque na dúvida era melhor se manter do lado seguro da coisa, mas quando Jared o jogou na parede e _o beijou,_ por mais que Jensen tivesse tentado resistir, não poderiam culpá-lo por ter cedido no final.

Até porque, ele estava esperando por aquilo durante boa parte da sua vida.

* * *

.

.

.

**N/A: **Depois de décadas, eu finalmente postei! x_x Sério, eu nem sei como me redimir pela demora, só espero que vocês não tenham abandonado a leitura! Prometo, _prometo_ que não vou mais demorar pra atualizar minhas fics e _hey,_ eu estou de férias, ou seja, vai ser bem mais fácil agora! :D Espero que tenham gostado desse POV do Jensen da coisa toda e, mesmo que eu não mereça, eu ainda quero reviews! T_T Sem elas eu perco a vontade de escrever e daí já viu! :D

Beeeeijos e obrigado a todos pelas reviews adoráveis. Eu vou respondê-las agora depois de anos, tudo bem que vocês nem devem se lembrar mais delas, mas _eu_ lembro e eu vou responder de qualquer jeito! xD OBRIGADA, pessoar! :3

.

**Alexia **– Eu demorei pra caramba pra postar! T_T Mals aí, não vai acontecer de novo! :D E você acha mesmo que eu ia deixar acontecer uma consequências desastrosa? Nah, é crueldade! ^^ Beeijos, xuxu! Obrigada por deixar reviews! :3 E não, tu não é chata! :P

**Carol **– Nessa semana estreou a quinta demora? Jesuuuus, eu demorei uma vida pra atualizar, né? *se mata* Anyway... Cara, você sabe que eu amo seus comentários, e eu já disse que quando atualizo uma fic eu fico esperando por eles, por isso: VALEU por comentar! :3 E sim, a estréia da quinta temporada meio que foi um desbloqueio pra mim, eu andei com Bad Things e Consequências, mas acabei travando com Duas Vezes Você! ¬¬ Bom, antes tarde do que nunca, né? Atualizei e, hum, você vai ter mais uma surpresa hoje xD Ou duas, não sei! Auhauahuahauah Beeeeijos e obrigada por comentar! :3

**Inny **– Obrigada, amore! *-* É sempre bom ouvir elogio! :P E é, eu demorei, mas atualizei! Espero que você não tenha abandonado a leitura! T-T Beeeijos :3

**Gab **– Voltei! \o/ Muito obrigada pelas reviews, amore! E minhas desculpas sinceras pela demora T-T Olhar pro word e não conseguir escrever nada em Duas Vezes Você estava começando a me deixar frustrada! ¬¬ Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo! Beeijos :3

**Kaio **– Continuado! O_o Desculpa a demora! Beijinhos :3

.

_Vou responder as outras reviews agora. Acho até melhor eu colar elas na minha resposta pra vocês se lembrarem do que escreveram, né? O_o' Beeeeeijos a todos, e até a próxima! :3_


	7. Chapter 7

**Duas Vezes Você**

_por Miss Dartmoor_

———

**Fandom: **RPS (**R**eal **P**erson **S**lash).

**Disclaimer:** Jared é definitivamente minha propriedade, e só porque eu sou uma ótima filha eu dei o Jensen de presente pra minha mãe, tudo bem que ela queria o Dean, mas... Anyway, o céu também é laranja, o coelhinho da páscoa e o Papai Noel existem e são meus vizinhos, _dã!_

**Sinopse:** Jared acordou no meio do nada e deu de cara com Jensen doze anos mais novo e sim, era mesmo 12 de março de 1997 e ele não estava ficando louco.

**Beta:** Galatea Glax! :3

**Shipper: J**ared Padalecki/**J**ensen Ackles – Padackles, J2, **Jsquared**!

**Spoilers****: **Nenhum que eu saiba.

**Avisos: **Crackfic? **UA** (**U**niverso** A**lternativo)! NC17|**Slash**|First Time. Bottom!Jensen|Top!Jared.

—

**N/A: **Eu demorei um pouco com esse capítulo, então, me desculpem por isso! T_T Agradecimentos especiais a Galatea Glax por ter betado essa fic e, além da betagem desse capítulo, ter meio que me ajudado a escrever os diálogos do Jared com aquele exercício doido de inspiração. Gah, muito obrigada, eu não sei o que faria sem você! :3

**N/A²: **Esse capítulo é dedicado a duas pessoas. A **Teh**, porque ela gosta de DVV e acha isso aqui fofo, vê se pode ;D e eu disse que daria o capítulo para ela, então, Teh, o capítulo é seu! E a outra pessoa acho que não vai ser surpresa para ninguém: **Galatea**, esse capítulo aqui também é seu, simplesmente porque você merece \o/ Amo vocês duas ::sai abraçando até sufocar::

**N/A³:** Esse é o capítulo final! \o/ Eu vou deixar uma nota mais decente no final do capítulo, mas por agora, só leiam! :D Boa leitura, pessoal!

* * *

**Capítulo 7.**

**

* * *

  
**

A luz do sol invadiu o quarto pelas janelas, clareando todo o ambiente. Jared grunhiu algo que não fez o menor sentido e virou-se de bruços na cama, afundando seu rosto no travesseiro tentando esconder seus olhos da claridade do sol. Aos poucos seu corpo perdia aquela sonolência e ia despertando, e aos poucos ele ia se acostumando com a luz do dia. Jogou sua mão para o outro lado da cama, sentindo falta de algo, sentindo falta de um corpo quente próximo ao seu, que era o que ele tinha sentido ontem a noite pouco antes de cair no sono naquela cama.

Ao sentir o vazio do outro lado da cama de casal, Jared virou um pouco o rosto e abriu os olhos, franzindo a testa em sinal de confusão quando viu que só ele estava ocupando a cama. O que era extremamente notável, já que Jared era sempre o primeiro a acordar, e ele ainda tinha tempo de malhar e alimentar seus cachorros para só então Jensen dar sinal de vida.

Perguntou-se se tinha dormido tanto assim, mas ao olhar para o relógio viu que tinha passado só um pouco da hora que ele costumava acordar, porém esse horário ainda era considerado cedo demais para Jensen.

Bocejando, Jared saiu da cama indo até o banheiro. Não se olhou no espelho, apenas entrou debaixo do chuveiro e ficou lá por uns bons 15 minutos, saindo do seu banho e pegando roupas limpas. Pegou a primeira camiseta limpa que viu e colocou um moletom_._ Saiu do quarto, descendo as escadas e sorrindo sozinho quando sentiu o cheiro de café da manhã pronto, ou pelo menos o cheiro de café preto pronto.

Parecia ser porque havia acabado de acordar, ou porque Jared nunca tinha quebrado a cabeça a essa hora da manhã pensando em problemas profissionais ou pessoais, mas ele só se permitiu pensar nas coisas quando chegou na cozinha e encontrou Jensen encostado em um dos balcões, usando um moletom e uma camiseta cinza, segurando um copo com café preto e parecendo perdido nos próprios pensamentos enquanto observava a janela e a paisagem lá fora. Jared olhou naquela direção também, sentindo uma incrível ansiedade tomar conta dele do nada. O dia estava lindo, céu azul, tempo não muito frio e nem muito quente. Estava um ótimo dia.

- Você alimentou os cachorros? – Jared perguntou para quebrar o silêncio, sentindo a necessidade de falar alguma coisa, qualquer coisa que fosse. Ele detestava quando ficava aquele silêncio estranho, onde tudo o que ele podia fazer era ficar quieto e esperar por coisas que ele nem sabia que viriam. Jensen desviou o olhar da janela para encará-lo, e Jared sentiu sua respiração falhar. A vontade que sentiu foi de ir até lá, segurar o rosto de Jensen com suas mãos gigantes, e beijá-lo arrancando o fôlego do loiro.

Mas ele sabia que uma hora ou outra eles teriam que conversar. E se ainda havia a dúvida, aquela de que se ele podia ou não beijar Jensen quando bem queria, era porque eles ainda tinham o que conversar.

- Assim que eu acordei. – Jensen respondeu, encarando a xícara com café. Jared sentiu aquela ansiedade aumentar, sentiu seu coração bater forte conta seu peito. Tudo aquilo havia acontecido, Jensen tinha sido dele por todas aquelas noites enquanto ele esteve no passado – e sim, ele ainda achava que isso era um absurdo, mas ele já não duvidava mais de nada, tinha _realmente_ acontecido -, e ele havia sido de Jared ontem, aqui no presente, aqui no tempo deles. Ele tinha se entregado a ele e Jared precisava desesperadamente saber o que tudo aquilo significava. Ele precisava ter certeza.

Então ele pensou, e disse antes que pudesse se controlar:

- Você sempre soube, não foi? – Jared perguntou, sentindo suas mãos suarem frio. Jensen desviou o olhar do café e o observou, sorrindo de leve. Um sorriso que parecia estar sendo usado apenas para esconder desconforto, nervosismo e insegurança. Receio.

- É... Quer dizer, mais ou menos. Depois de 10 anos você meio que começa a pensar que alucinou a coisa toda... – Ele sorriu um pouquinho mais, como se aquilo devesse ser algo engraçado. Mas nesse instante, Jared estava uma pilha de nervos e não sentia a mínima vontade de rir.

Jensen parecia estar estranho de alguma forma. Jared o conhecia há anos e conhecia cada gesto dele, cada expressão de Jensen. Claro que ele deveria estar com suas impressões bem falhadas, para não ter notado nada antes. Mas talvez não fosse culpa dele, talvez Jensen não quisesse que ele tivesse notado coisa alguma antes. Mas agora Jared tinha a sensação de que alguma coisa estava errada ali.

- Por que você não me disse nada? Por que você não deu, sei lá, um sinal? – Jared passou a mão pelos cabelos, tentando entender. Tentando entender porque Jensen tentaria esconder aquilo dele durante tanto tempo. Ele então o olhou, notando que Jensen encarava o café com uma expressão fechada como se tentasse não deixar suas emoções e sentimentos transparecessem, e então Jared... Movido por impulso quase sempre, disse a primeira coisa que veio a sua cabeça e que ele tinha certeza que arrancaria uma reação de Jensen.

Afinal de contas, era o que ele sentia e ele _precisava_ saber se era recíproco:

- Eu falei sério aquela noite, Jen, eu te amo. Eu... Eu realmente te amo.

Se não estivessem no momento mais inapropriado para rir, Jared teria rido da expressão que tomou conta do rosto de Jensen naquele instante. O loiro quase derrubou a xícara de café das mãos, ele encarou Jared com olhos tão arregalados que parecia que ele estava encarando uma assombração. A cor pareceu ter sumido do rosto de Jensen, e Jared se perguntou por um minuto se ele tinha se precipitado em dizer aquilo, mas, bem, _foda-se,_ ele precisava estar ciente de que Jensen sabia que ele o amava e que ele não tinha dito aquilo na noite anterior só por causa da euforia na hora do sexo.

Oh, Deus, ele_ amava_ Jensen. Isso não era incrível? Porque Jared certamente sentia vontade de rir quando admitia isso em voz alta. Ele amava Jensen e tinha sido um idiota por ter tentado esconder isso durante tanto tempo.

- O quê? Você _o quê?_ Você me... Jared... Isso... Isso não... Não, você_ não_ me ama. Isso é loucura! – Jensen tinha colocado a xícara em cima do balcão e parecia estar prestes a ter uma crise de pânico.

Jared mordeu a língua, se xingando mentalmente por ter sido tão impulsivo e ter dito aquilo daquela maneira, tão do nada. É claro que Jensen entraria em pânico, Jensen não gostava de ser pego de surpresa e ele gostava de ter as coisas sob controle sempre, é claro que ele entraria em pânico se seu melhor amigo de repente confessasse seu amor gay por ele. O que era ridículo, os dois tinham transado na noite passada e Jensen entrava em pânico por causa _disso?_

Okay, melhor não tentar entender a mente de Jensen Ackles justo naquele momento.

- Por que você não me falou nada? – Jared tentou mudar a atenção de Jensen para outra coisa, outra coisa que não fosse ele se declarando em plena cozinha. – Jen, por quê?

- E o que você queria que eu dissesse? _"Hey Jared, lembra aquela vez que você foi parar em 1997 e nós transamos na minha caminhonete quando eu tinha 19 anos? Ah é, você não lembra porque não aconteceu ainda pra você, né?!" _– Jensen praticamente gritou, gesticulando com as mãos de uma maneira nervosa e ansiosa demais. Ele estava em pânico, isso era óbvio. E isso era tão típico de Jensen, apelar para o sarcasmo quando ele achava que não estava entrando em área segura. Ele deveria saber que isso não daria certo com Jared.

- Não, né! – Jared se apressou em dizer, quase perdendo a paciência. – Mas você podia ter, sei lá... Insinuado, soltado indiretas ou... Ou mostrado que estava interessado!

Tudo bem, pelo olhar que Jensen o lançou, aquela não tinha sido a melhor coisa que Jared dissera na vida. Se Jensen poderia ter mostrado interesse, ele também deveria ter feito isso. A moeda tinha dois lados, sabe? Jared se apressou em consertar o que disse antes que Jensen tivesse tempo de abrir a boca:

- Ou depois de todo esse tempo você perdeu o interesse em mim? Você mesmo disse ontem que não tinha ficado com outro homem além de mim durante todo esse tempo, então... – Jared realmente não sabia mais o que pensar. A conversa entre eles estava levando um rumo que ele não queria e nem tinha premeditado.

- Você queria que eu desse em cima de você?! Jared, você estava _noivo _da Sandy! E de repente você estava saindo com a Genevieve pouco tempo depois de ter terminado com a Sandy e... Eu sei lá, eu acho que pensei que estava ficando louco e que nada daquilo tinha acontecido. Eu pensei que você não sentisse o mesmo por mim! Caramba, até pouco tempo atrás eu pensava que aquela coisa toda de viagem no tempo não tinha acontecido, e aparentemente você precisou ter ido parar no passado e ter transado comigo pra pensar que talvez sentisse algo por mim! – Jensen disse tudo num fôlego só, parando apenas para respirar. Ele deixou transparecer toda a frustração que estava sentindo, mas Jared podia sentir o cheiro de hesitação vindo dele, hesitação e insegurança e mais um turbilhão de sentimentos. Jensen sempre apelava para o modo defensivo quando a situação ficava extrema.

Mas antes que Jared tivesse tempo o suficiente para se chocar com o que Jensen havia dito, o loiro já estava falando de novo:

- E... E é claro que eu não saí com outros homens, eu estava começando uma carreira de ator e me desculpa se meu plano principal não era ser pego traçando um cara! – Ele praticamente gritou essa parte, desviando o olhar como se fosse demais ter que olhar para Jared enquanto ele dizia aquelas coisas. Não era toda a verdade. Se Jensen tivesse mostrado qualquer interesse em outros homens, Jared teria notado. Claro que ele teria notado já que Jared estivera durante um longo tempo tentando encontrar sinais de que Jensen pudesse se interessar por homens, isso antes dele fazer aquela viagem absurda no tempo. Então se mesmo com toda a observação, Jared não conseguiu achar algo em Jensen que mostrasse que ele não era tão heterossexual assim, então o lance era só com _Jared._

- Não, você... – Jared estava perdendo a paciência. – Eu sempre fui apaixonado por você, caramba! Mas você nunca... Você nunca mostrou interesse, Jen! Nunca deu a entender que isso fosse mais do que amizade e, _droga,_ você tinha uma namorada! O que você queria que_ eu_ fizesse?

Ele não poderia saber disso antes. Ele tinha prometido para o Jensen jovem que tomaria uma iniciativa, e foi o que ele fez, mas ele nunca poderia ter pensado em tomar uma iniciativa _antes._ Nunca poderia ter arriscado sua amizade com Jensen, ele tinha muito a perder e se não pudesse ter Jensen _daquela_ maneira, ele se satisfaria com apenas a amizade. Mas então só com a viagem no tempo ele soube e teve a esperança de que talvez aquilo fosse recíproco, mas Jensen continuava com a negação e Jared já estava perdendo a pouca paciência que tinha.

- Eu nunca arriscaria perder você tentando algo sem ter certeza... Eu precisava ter certeza, Jen! E só com a maldita viagem no tempo foi que eu tive um rastro de esperança de que isso fosse recíproco!

Jensen continuava quieto, Jared continuava a falar. Ele _precisava_ que Jensen soubesse.

- Eu te amo, caramba. Eu sempre fui apaixonado por você! Mas eu precisei ir ao passado para saber que você sentia o mesmo! – Ele mordeu o lábio inferior por nervosismo, encarando Jensen, sem sentir mais toda aquela certeza e segurança de antes. – Você sente o mesmo, não é?

Ele precisava saber. Ele _precisava_ saber, droga!

- Jared... – Jensen desviou o olhar, respirando fundo e passando a mão pelo cabelo. Ele mordeu o lábio inferior, passando a língua pelos lábios naquela mania que ele tinha que sempre provocou Jared nas maneiras mais erradas possíveis. - - É, eu... Droga, é claro que eu sinto o mesmo por você, mas... As coisas são diferentes agora, Jared. Era tudo mais fácil no passado, ninguém conhecia a gente, a gente não tinha... Não tinha uma história juntos lá e... Você entende? Não importa se eu te amo e você me ama, isso... Isso nunca daria certo.

Jensen parecia estar tentando se convencer antes de tentar convencer o próprio Jared.

- Eu nunca deveria ter deixado você... O que aconteceu ontem não deveria ter acontecido. Isso só vai transformar nossas vidas num inferno. – Ele encarava Jared como se implorasse algo com seu olhar, ele parecia desesperado. Só não saberia dizer se o desespero era para que Jared acreditasse naquilo, ou para que Jared o convencesse de que aquilo valia a pena. Valia a pena todos os riscos.

E _valia,_ Jared só não conseguia entender como só valia a pena para ele, e não para Jensen. Não era o suficiente para Jensen.

- Covarde. – Jared murmurou, com a voz um pouco quebrada. Ele se pegou falando antes que pudesse ter pensado em calar a boca, e a pronúncia da palavra fez Jensen piscar os olhos como se não esperasse ouvir aquilo de Jared. – _Covarde._ – Jared disse em voz mais alta, sem saber se o que sentia era decepção ou raiva, uma incrível vontade de chacoalhar Jensen e fazê-lo entender que aquilo _valia a pena, caramba!_

O loiro abriu a boca, mas Jared falou primeiro:

- Você não quer abrir mão da sua vida confortável? - Jared disse, e ele parecia que ia chorar, só não saberia dizer se choraria de raiva, frustração ou algo a mais. Porque esse _algo a mais_ o quebrava em pedacinhos. Ouvir aquilo da boca de Jensen, vê-lo abrir mão do que eles tinham antes mesmo de tentar, e Jared sabia que muito mais estava em jogo além das vidas confortáveis que eles tinham, mas ele não queria bancar o racional agora. Aquilo acabava com ele.

Ele tinha o direito de bancar o infantil e demonstrar toda a frustração que ele estava sentindo, porque ele não queria abrir mão de Jensen. Ele o queria. Ele o amava demais para fingir agora que nunca tinha acontecido.

– O que você vai fazer? Vai querer que eu finja que nunca aconteceu? Você acha que as coisas podem ser iguais como elas eram antes? Droga, Jensen, nós trabalhamos juntos e... E nossos amigos são os mesmos! Eu não vou conseguir fazer isso! Eu não_ quero_ fazer isso!

Ele tinha se aproximado sem perceber, mas Jensen provavelmente percebeu porque ele estava recuando e agora se encontrava contra o balcão e Jared, sem saída. Ele encarava Jared nos olhos e parecia tão desesperado quanto o moreno.

- Foda-se a minha vida confortável, Jared. As coisas são mais complicadas do que meu salário alto e minha carreira. Nós fomos criados no Texas, pelo amor de Deus! Tem ideia de quantas vezes eu ouvi falar de homens que foram agredidos por serem quem eles são?! Você acha que eu quero que isso aconteça com nós, com você? Porque sério, é o que vai acontecer se descobrirem, e eu... – Jensen parecia estar fazendo um esforço sobre-humano para não chorar, mas não estava obtendo muito sucesso nisso. Seus olhos tão verdes estavam brilhando com as lágrimas que ele não se permitia deixar cair. Lágrimas de raiva, raiva do mundo em que viviam. De vergonha, por agir feito um covarde dizendo aquelas coisas a Jared. De medo, puro medo do que pudesse acontecer a eles simplesmente se eles optassem pela verdade, viver a verdade e não a mentira. - Eu nunca me perdoaria se algo acontecesse com você por minha causa.

Essa última parte havia sido dita num quase sussurro, e se Jared não estivesse tão perto ele não teria nem escutado. Jensen não o encarava nos olhos, ele olhava para algum ponto no chão e mordia seu lábio inferior, enquanto as lágrimas iam caindo pelas suas bochechas sardentas e ele se permitia mostrar vulnerabilidade, mostrar o quão pequeno ele se sentia agora. Jared tocou o rosto do mais velho, sentindo algo palpitar em seu peito. Era diferente quando Jensen chorava como Dean, tão mais diferente... Jensen parecia tão mais vulnerável assim, tão mais inseguro, com medo do desconhecido. E talvez fosse porque Jensen significava algo para Jared, algo muito grande, algo que o moreno já não conseguia viver mais sem, e Dean não. Dean era só um personagem. Jensen era _Jensen._

Quando tocou o rosto do seu co-protagonista, o loiro tentou se afastar do toque, mas Jared insistiu. Ele tocou o rosto do loiro, limpando as lágrimas com a ponta de seus dedos e forçando um contato visual.

- Jared, não... Pára com isso.

- Eu não vou parar. – Jared disse, exigindo mais uma vez que Jensen o encarasse nos olhos, e quando ele teve a atenção total do loiro, ele continuou a falar com convicção: – Estamos no Canadá. Não no Texas. Foda-se o Texas.

Jensen arregalou os olhos diante daquilo.

- Se for preciso nunca mais ir ao Texas pra ficar com você, eu faço. Sem arrependimentos. Simples assim. – Claro que não era tão simples assim, e claro que Jensen não acharia simples assim, mas pelo menos com aquilo Jensen entenderia o tamanho do que Jared sentia por ele. Talvez assim ele perdesse o medo de assumir, de encarar que ele também queria e amava Jared tanto quanto o moreno o amava e o queria. Jared manteve o rosto de Jensen entre as mãos, sorrindo levemente para ele, percebendo que Jensen ainda o olhava com surpresa.

- Você sabe que isso não tem nada a ver com ser mais ou menos homem, não é? Estar numa relação com outro homem, não te faz ser menos homem.

- Não sei não. – Jensen disse uns segundos depois, com um leve sorriso transparecendo em seus lábios, um sorriso sincero. - Com a quantidade de cor-de-rosa que você usa, eu tô começando a desconfiar que você é uma mulher com um pomo de adão enorme.

Jared riu, ou melhor, _gargalhou._ Era como se todo o clima pesado tivesse escorrido água abaixo. Jared sabia que se Jensen estava apto a fazer piadinhas, então era porque ele tinha deixado de ser cabeça-dura, e o simples sorriso que ele deu, a maneira que ele olhou para Jared, fez o moreno sentir uma incrível vontade de rir, rir de pura felicidade.

Jared tocou o rosto de Jensen com as duas mãos, sentindo um arrepio subir pela sua espinha quando o loiro teve que olhar para cima para poder encarar os olhos de Jared. Jared simplesmente amava ser esse tanto mais alto do que Jensen, mais forte do que Jensen. Ele adorava poder aguentar o loiro em seu colo, ou puxá-lo sem o mínimo esforço.

- Não vai ser fácil. Nada fácil. – Jensen disse, como se_ ele_ precisasse ter certeza de que Jared sabia das consequências. De que ele não cairia fora mais tarde quando as coisas ficassem complicadas.

- Eu te amo, Jensen. – Jared disse mais uma vez, pouco se lixando se ele estava agindo feito uma garota agora e esperando que aquilo respondesse Jensen. As coisas não seriam sempre fáceis, disso eles sabiam, mas saber que eles tinham um ao outro para apoiar e receber apoio nos momentos difíceis, já os fazia não se importar com o que viria. Porque não importava o que acontecesse, aquilo valia a pena.

Valia a pena todos os riscos.

- Eu também te amo, Sasquatch. – Jensen sussurrou de volta, aquele mesmo sorriso sincero contornando seus lábios e alcançando seus olhos. Sorriso esse que Jared beijou, beijou com tudo o que havia nele, mostrando para Jensen o quanto ele o amava. E Jensen correspondeu no mesmo nível, circulando o pescoço de Jared com seus braços e permitindo que o moreno o trouxesse para mais perto.

Aquilo. Aquilo ali era o que importava.

O resto não significava nada em comparação ao que eles tinham ali.

* * *

.

.

.

**N/A:** Eu disse que deixaria uma nota decente aqui, mas acabou que eu não sei o que dizer T_T Acho que eu vou pelo básico, que é agradecer a todos vocês que comentaram durante todo o tempo em que eu escrevia **Duas Vezes Você**. De inicio essa fic só tinha sido feita para saciar minha vontade de ver Jared mais velho pegando Jensen mais novo, mas no final das contas ela acabou se tornando tão mais do que isso para mim. Eu fico feliz por a ter finalizado _finalmente, _mas fico triste por tê-la finalizado também +_+ Vou sentir falta de escrevê-la! 8D

Anyway, muito, _muito_ obrigada a todos vocês. Me deixem saber o que vocês acharam! Beeeeijos :33


End file.
